From Hell to Heaven
by Lynseyth
Summary: 6ème année: Harry et Draco se sont encore disputés! Cette fois ci ils seront punis convenablement. Mais que se passera t'il si les masques tombent et que d'un voyage en enfer devienne un voyage au paradis? HPDM SLASH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling. Je n'ai pas crée Harry Potter, n'y aucun autre de ses personnages. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement...), mais cela n'empêche qu'ici, je puisse en faire ce que bon me semble, niark!

**Warning:** Ceci est une Slashfic, c'est à dire amour entre hommes. Si ça vous dérange, ne lisez pas.

**A/N: **Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici donc le prologue de ma fic 'From Hell to Heaven' qui, je dois dire, en donne plutôt un aspect humoristique. Mais je précise dès maintenant que cette fic sera non pas pour rire (enfin, par moment j'espère que si quand même :P), mais sérieuse et par endroit même plutôt violente… Voila, comme ça vous êtes prévenu ! –sourire-

Sur ce, je vous laisse juger par vous-même ! ;-)

Enjoy…

**

* * *

**

From Hell to Heaven

**Prologue**

C'était une belle et paisible journée de fin d'été. Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, presque tout.

Professeur Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, se massant les tempes, une vilaine migraine menaçant de le submerger à tout moment. La cause de ses problèmes était assise en face de lui. Harry Potter, affichant un air de parfaite innocence presque crédible et Draco Malfoy, regardant autour de lui d'un air arrogant et indifférent.

Dumbledore cessa son auto thérapie antimigraine et les fixa d'un oeil sévère.

« Trois fois. Trois fois déjà que je me vois obligé de vous convoquer dans mon bureau pour cause d'enfreinte au règlement. Je suis déçu, Harry… »

Celui-ci s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, évitant le regard du directeur.

« Pff, le parfait chienchien à son maître », murmura Draco d'un air dédaigneux, juste assez fort pour que le garçon à sa gauche l'entende.

« Ta gueule Malfoy. Tu peux parler, toi qui lèche les bottes à ton père », siffla Harry. Il n'en fut pas sur, mais il crut voit les étonnant yeux gris s'assombrir. _Touché !_

« Facile à dire quand on n'a pas de père. »

Une phrase. Une seule phrase qui pourtant suffit à mettre Harry hors de lui. D'un bond, il se propulsa hors de son siège pour se précipiter sur son opposant, mais il fut stoppé net par une voix tonitruante :

« IL SUFFIT ! ASSEZ ! Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous comporter comme des gamins ! Par Merlin, vous êtes en sixième année ! Vous allez me faire mourir avant l'heure avec vos enfantillages.»

Dumbledore s'était levé de son siège et les domina de toute sa taille. Il affichait un air de profonde colère et ses yeux avaient perdus toute trace d'indulgence. L'homme au calme légendaire était sorti de ses gonds.

Inconsciemment, Harry et Draco se recroquevillèrent dans leurs sièges, se faisant aussi petit que possible. _« Mieux vaut ne pas faire sortir le vieux fou de ses gonds »_, pensa Draco, juste avant de se ressaisir. Il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne se laissait pas intimider. Au contraire, c'était à lui d'intimider. Reprenant confiance, il se redressa et leva le menton.

« Ecoutez, … », commença t'il, mais le regard que lui lança le directeur le coupa net dans son élan.

« Oh non, Mr. Malfoy, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. J'ai survécu à plus de générations d'élèves que vous ne pouvez vous imaginer et ce n'est pas un gamin dans votre genre qui va me précipiter dans ma tombe. »

Même si intérieurement sa résolution commençait à s'effondrer, Draco n'en laissa rien paraître.

Harry le regarda, impressionné. Lui n'avait d'autre envie que de prendre ses jambes à son coup et de filer à toute vitesse. Une petite voix en son fort intérieur lui siffla qu'il devrait avoir honte, que s'était à lui, le Griffindor, de faire preuve de courage et non pas de se cacher derrière un Slytherin, créature vile et lâche.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Quand toute ses réserves de courage griffindorien étaient épuisées ou inaccessibles, c'était son coté Slytherin qui prenait le dessus. Il préféra regarder le massacre sans agir.

Le regard émerveillé de Harry n'avait pas échappé aux yeux attentifs de Draco. Celui-ci y puisa du courage, tel un chameau de l'eau dans une oase.

A ce moment là, Dumbledore cessa son monologue. Le petit échange entre les deux élèves ne lui était pas passé inaperçu. Il se frotta les mains d'un air machiavélique et Harry et Draco crurent voir de petites cornes poindre du haut de son crâne. Ils déglutirent. Cela ne présageait rien de bon…

D'un air solennel il déclara :

« Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, je viens de décider de votre punition. Etant donné que les punitions précédentes ne semblent pas porter leurs fruits, nous allons employer les grands moyens. »

Il fit une petite pause, admirant l'impact de ses mots sur les deux garçons. Ils étaient devenus livides. Toute trace de rébellion avait disparue.

Harry fut le premier à retrouver sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

L'air satisfait de Dumbledore se décupla, si cela était encore possible, et ignorant l'air suppliant des deux garçons, il prit un bonbon au citron et le laissa fondre sur sa langue.

« Cela veut dire, que vendredi soir, à vingt heure tapante, vous et Mr. Malfoy ici présent, allez vous rendre chez Hagrid. Je vous y attendrais personnellement pour vous révéler les détails de votre punition. »

Ceci dit il leur sourit d'un air angélique qui ne trompa personne et leur désigna la porte.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Harry et Draco se levèrent, le blond lançant un regard haineux et chargé de sous entendus au proviseur, et se dirigèrent vers la porte, un mauvais pressentiment se propageant dans leurs corps.

* * *

**A/N:** Voilà cepetit prologuequi s'achève sur une note plutôt joyeuse! Faut dire que la suite ne sera pas toujours comme ça….

Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même!

Un gros merci à tous ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de lire ce petit début d'histoire! -gros bisous-

Lyn


	2. Memories

**A/N:** Et voilà, le premier chapitre de 'From Hell to Heaven'! Comme c'est ma toute première fic, il se peut que je me laisse par moment fortement inspirer, notamment par la fic 'Eclipse' de Mijan. C'est un vrai chef-d'œuvre et c'est elle qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire. Alors je m'excuse d'avance si jamais c'est quelque peu similaire, c'est dur de s'éloigner de sa source d'inspiration et idole...

Néanmoins j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Je voulais aussi dire un grand merci à tout ceux qui se sont pris le temps de laisser une ptite review, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir. Donc, un grand merci à **sssoco** (ta review est la toute première que g jamais eue, merci!), **nami** (j'espère que la suite te plaira tjs autant), **Lélia Black** (merci pour tes conseils et tinkiet, ceci est bien une Harry/Draco, laisse toi surprendre ;-) ), **Leilia** (merci pour ton aide ma puce, chai pas ce que je ferais sans toi! J't'adore!), **Emilie** (j'espère que ce chap te décevra pas) et **Senshy** (je t'aime!).

Enjoy the story...

**Chapter One**

**Memories**

**Vendredi soir**

Une fois arrivés à la cabane du garde-chasse, Dumbledore leur avait expliqué en quoi consistait leur punition, puis Hagrid les avait, ainsi que lui-même, téléportés à une soixantaine de kilomètres de Hogwarts grâce à un Portoloin.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils pataugeaient dans les ténèbres de la forêt interdite, à la recherche d'un Raîku, créature magique semblable à un petit chat. Animal très rare, le Raîku vivait en solitaire et ne pouvait être trouvé que dans les forêts vierges de Sibérie. Réputé pour sa fourrure argentée aux reflets bleus et son venin extrêmement puissant, il était aujourd'hui en voie de disparition. Le seul moyen de s'en approcher, était d'être vierge et aux intentions pures, car si il se sentait menacé… Au bout d'un moment, Draco avait arrêté d'écouter le charabia du proviseur.

«Trouvable uniquement dans les forêts vierges de Sibérie, mon œil oui !», dit-il d'un ton méprisant. «Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là alors ? On n'est pas en Sibérie à ce que je sache.»

Harry, qui jusque là était plongé dans ses propres pensées, sursauta au son de sa voix.

«Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'a dit Professeur Dumbledore ?» _Touché._

Le Gryffindor prit son silence pour un oui. «Hagrid a réussi à obtenir un spécimen, mais étant donné sa nature intelligente, le Raîku a réussi à s'enfuir et a filé dans la forêt.»

«C'est pas bien dur d'être plus intelligent que ce morceau d'humain. Il est tellement stupide qu'il pourrait confondre l'avada kedavra avec un sort de guérison.»

«Malfoy…», commença Harry d'une voix menaçante.

«Quoi Potter ? Sans cet idiot je ne serait pas là, au milieu de nulle part, à chercher une quelconque bestiole pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et par-dessus le marché avec toi !», dit-il d'un air exaspéré, en soulevant leurs poignets. Ceux-ci étaient liés par un sort que Dumbledore leur avait imposé. Sort agissant comme des menottes invisibles. «_Pour que vous appreniez à coopérer_», avait-il dit avec ce petit sourire satisfait que Draco avait envie d'effacer à coups de poings.

Harry se tourna vers Draco. « Ferme la Malfoy ! Ton petit cul glaireux de Slytherin est la dernière chose à laquelle je veux être confronté pour l'instant. »

« Au moins mon cul est une vue bien plus agréable que le tien, espèce de bâtard pathétique. », cracha t'il.

« Si tu tiens tant à ton cul, alors pourquoi tu ne te penches pas pour l'embrasser avant que je ne t'étrangle ? » Tout deux s'étaient arrêtés et se faisaient face, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux. Puis Draco soupira. A quoi bon s'exciter. Mieux valait attraper cette satané bestiole aussi vite que possible et rentrer au château, afin d'oublier ce cauchemar.

Il se détourna et repris sa marche, tirant l'autre garçon à sa suite. Le brun était abasourdi. Depuis quand Malfoy faisait-il preuve de bon sens ? Ou plutôt, depuis quand Malfoy laissait-il passer une occasion de se battre avec lui ? Il le fixa du coin de l'œil.

L'héritier des Malfoy ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Il scrutait les environs à la recherche de la cause de ses malheurs. Hagrid avait de nouveau disparu derrière un talus, vaquant à ses occupations. «_Non mais quel imbécile heureux»_, pensa t'il, _«nous laisser seul dans cette forêt, en pleine nuit en plus. Si il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je me chargerait personnellement de faire expulser ce gros débile.»_

Ainsi plongé dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine l'éclair argenté sur sa gauche. A peine…

«Hey, t'as vu ?», demanda t'il. Harry le regarda surpris.

«Vu quoi ?». Encore, cette fois à sa droite.

«Ca !», cria t'il en se lançant à la poursuite de l'éclair argenté, tirant un Harry complètement abasourdi à sa suite.

«Mais grouille toi Potter ! J'ai pas envie de rester là toute la nuit !» Cette fois-ci, le survivant aussi l'avait vu. Il reprit son équilibre et ils filèrent à travers les bois, évitant arbres et buissons, jusqu'à ce qu'après dix minutes de course folle, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Plus aucune trace du Raîku.

«Et merde, on l'a perdu », hoqueta le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène, en reprenant son souffle. Draco frappa rageusement dans un tronc d'arbre. Tout ça pour rien.

«C'est ta faute tout ça, Potter! Si t'avait bougé ton gros cul de babouin, on serait arrives à temps et on serait en train de rentrer au château à l'heure qu'il est. », grogna t'il. Il allait continuer, quand il remarqua que Harry ne le regardait pas. En fait, il ne l'écoutait même pas. _Comment ose t'il m'ignorer!_

_« _Malfoy..? », dit le brun d'une voix hésitante. Celui-ci allait s'emporter, lorsqu'il remarqua le regard du Gryffindor.

« Quoi ? », demanda t'il, soudain inquiet.

« On est perdus… »

oOOo

Bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, il devait avouer que le brun avait raison. Ils étaient complètement perdus. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi heure qu'ils tournaient en rond à chercher un chemin de retour. En vain.

Totalement exaspéré, le blond se laissa tomber à terre d'un geste souple et élégant, malgré sa fatigue. Harry, lui, s'effondra à ses cotés.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », demanda le brun.

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi. C'est toi Wonderboy. Si t'a réussi à survivre tant de fois face à Tu-Sais-Qui, ceci ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes, non ? ». Dit Wonderboy soupira. Il commençait à en avoir assez de ces réflexions stupides.

« Tu peux parler, t'es pas plus avancé que moi… » Tout deux retombèrent dans le silence.

Harry avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux de la tête. Par Merlin, pourquoi n'avait t'il pas prêté plus d'attention aux cours d'Astronomie de Professeur Sinistra? S'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu les diriger aisément grâce à la position des étoiles. Quoique, il ne savait même pas si Hogwarts se trouvait à l'Est ou à l'Ouest. Peut-être même au Nord ou au Sud ? Il soupira. Le roi des démons semblait en avoir après lui. L'année avait pourtant si bien débutée. Et d'un coup, tout se retournait contre lui. Il était là, perdu au beau milieu de la forêt interdite, endroit pas franchement accueillant, avec qui plus est Draco Malfoy accroché tel une tique à son bras gauche. Pour la énième fois de la soirée, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Il se remémora le jour où tout avait commencé. Jour qui, sans qu'ils le sachent, allait sceller leurs destins.

**Flash-back**

Harry n'avait pas envie de dormir. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines qu'il avait pris la potion des visions, potion renforçant son lien avec Voldemort. Il l'avait prise quelques jours après la rentrée, peu après que Professeur Dumbledore l'ait convoqué dans son bureau pour la première fois. Harry avait profité de la situation pour exprimer son souhait d'aider l'ordre du phoenix malgré son jeune âge. Il n'avait plus envie de voir les gens qu'il aimait risquer leurs vies, alors que lui restait là, en sécurité. Au début, Dumbledore avait été tout à fait contre, mais à force de persévérance, le jeune garçon l'avait finalement convaincu. Le vieux magicien n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Durant l'été, Voldemort avait démasqué pratiquement tous ses espions et les avait punis à sa manière. Le peu qu'ils lui restaient, n'étaient pas assez proches du seigneur des ténèbres pour avoir accès à des informations de grande envergure et cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'il tâtonnait dans le noir, parant tant bien que mal les attaques du magicien. Mais il y avait trop de morts. Beaucoup trop de morts. C'est pourquoi il fit prendre à Harry la potion des visions, malgré les risques que cela signifiait. L'insistance du garçon avait finalement achevé de le convaincre.

Cela faisait donc deux semaines que les nuits du Gryffindor étaient peuplées de cauchemars entremêlés de visions, les unes plus horribles que les autres. Il avait peur de dormir, peur de se retrouver seul, dans l'esprit de Voldemort, de revoir encore et encore ces images emplies de souffrance et de désespoir.

Chassant ses sombres pensées, il se leva, pris sa cape d'invisibilité et son balai, et se dirigea vers la porte des dortoirs. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Une fois passé le portrait de la grosse dame, il se glissa à travers les ténèbres qui envahissaient les couloirs, se fondant parmi les ombres.

Il avait appris à aimer cette ambiance qui, une fois la nuit tombée, emplissait chaque recoin du château, avalant ses mouvements et étouffant ses pas.

Il se sentait libre, libre et en sécurité.

Dix minutes plus tard, il traversait les grandes étendues d'herbe entourant le château, se délectant de la fraîcheur nocturne. Il se sentait mieux. La peur qui comme chaque soir menaçait de le submerger, perdit un peu de son ampleur. _Ressaisi-toi, Harry. C'était ton choix. C'est toi qui as insisté pour prendre cette potion. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air heureux non plus… Mais il n'avait pas le choix, tout comme moi d'ailleurs… _Il secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça. Il ne pouvait plus rien y changer de toute façon. Chassant ces pensées, il enjamba son balai et se propulsa dans les airs. Instantanément, tous ses soucis disparurent. Il n'y avait plus que lui et l'air l'environnant. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'il remis pied à terre, exténué mais ravi.

Pendant ce temps, une autre personne arpentait également les couloirs du château. Draco accomplissait son devoir de préfet, faisant ses rondes nocturnes. Il était d'une humeur particulièrement meurtrière et espérait bien rencontrer quelque élève inconscient pour passer ses nerfs.

Son souhait sembla se réaliser.

A peine eut-il franchit les dernières marches séparant les donjons du hall d'entrée, qu'il aperçut sa proie préféré tentant de se faufiler discrètement à travers les battants de la grande porte. Il tira sa baguette.

« Potter ! », dit-il, affichant un sourire suffisant. « Il me semble que le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps. » L'interpellé se figea sur place. _Merde, Malfoy ! _Dire qu'il s'apprêtait justement à remettre sa cape.

« Ce n'est pas parce que la plupart des professeurs rampent à tes pieds que tout le monde doit faire de même. Hum, voyons… », dit le Slytherin, tapotant légèrement la pointe de sa baguette contre ses lèvres, « combien de points vais-je t'enlever ? ». Disant cela, il s'approcha d'une démarche féline, les yeux brûlant d'un feu ardent. _Merde, merde, merde! Pourquoi fallait-il justement que je tombe sur Malfoy? Comme si ça l'intéressait de m'enlever des points. Pour une fois qu'il a l'occasion de me faire morfler, il va pas hésiter ! _

Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué, au grand ravissement de Draco. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rappela de sa cape. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il s'apprêta à se la passer autour des épaules, mais, comme si il avait prémédité son geste, son rival fut plus rapide.

« Accio, cape! », cria t'il, les yeux brillants de triomphe, mais le Gryffindor n'était pas à sous-estimer. Durant le laps de temps que Draco mit à rattraper la cape, le brun, d'un geste souple et furtif, se saisit de sa baguette et murmura : « Sagittae ignitus ! ». Une flèche de feu surgit de sa pointe et se dirigea droit sur Draco. « Protego », chuchota celui-ci et instantanément un cercle de protection s'érigea autour de le lui, renvoyant l'attaque vers son expéditeur. Celui-ci la dévia d'un simple mouvement du poignet, comme si cela allait de soit. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps, se tournant autour, tel autour d'une proie, lançant sortilèges après sortilèges, la plupart se faisant renvoyer ou contrer. Mais l'un d'entre eux passa, ratant de quelques centimètres sa cible et percutant violemment l'armure juste derrière. Celle-ci se mit à bouger, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. A peine cinq secondes s'étaient écoulées, qu'elle s'était déjà engagée dans les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs du château, dansant sur un rythme enflammé.

Draco arqua un sourcil et porta de nouveau son regard sur Harry, toujours bouche bée. « C'était quoi ça ? »

« Euh, je sais pas. C'est venu comme ça… » Les joues du Gryffindor avaient atteintes une jolie nuance de rouge. « N'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé te voir danser comme ça. Ca en aurait sûrement valu la peine. » Et le combat repris.

Snape, pendant ce temps, se baladait lui aussi à travers le château. Il se dirigeait vers les donjons, lorsqu'il resta figé sur place. Quelque chose s'approchait de lui à grand bruit. D'un coup, émergeant avec fracas du fin fond des ténèbres, surgit… une armure dansante. Sa bouche tomba grande ouverte. Elle se précipita droit sur lui, se tortillant d'une manière diablement sexy. Reprenant ses esprits, Snape se jeta sur le coté, évitant de justesse sa trajectoire.

Il resta allongé par terre, le cœur battant, et attendit que le bruit se soit éloigné. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit les bruits provenant du hall d'entrée. D'un geste lent, craignant une nouvelle attaque, il se redressa et tendit l'oreille. _Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois, une armée de fourchettes ? _Il saisit sa baquette et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la source de nuisance, sa cape battant furieusement l'air derrière lui.

Entre-temps, Harry et Draco se livraient un combat sans-merci.

Le Gryffindor évitait avec aisance les attaques du blond, se déplaçant avec grâce et fluidité, érigeant des barrières de protection et renvoyant les attaques avec une simplicité déroutante.

Draco était malgré lui totalement captivé par les mouvements du garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. Cela ressemblait à une danse, dont seul Harry connaissait la mélodie, mouvant son corps sur un rythme inconnu. Il était fasciné mais en même temps terriblement irrité. Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop au jeux du chat et de la souris qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer, sauf que là, c'était lui la souris. Cette pensée le dérangeait terriblement.

_Tant pis Potter,_ pensa t'il, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres_, tu ne me laisses d'autre choix que d'utiliser ce sort. J'en verrais les résultats à tes dépends_. Il fit un mouvement rapide de son poignet et murmura « Metamorphosis innocens». Immédiatement, un jet bleu argent surgit de sa baguette et fondit sur le survivant. Celui-ci, surpris par la rapidité du sort, eu à peine le temps de se baisser pour l'éviter, que celui-ci passa déjà par-dessus son épaule, lui frôlant le haut du crâne. Ce fut le moment que choisit Snape pour faire son apparition.

Le sort destiné à Harry le frappa en pleine poitrine, l'enveloppant d'un épais brouillard argenté. Harry et Draco restèrent figés par l'épouvante, regardant avec effroi le brouillard se dissiper.

L'espace où se trouvait Snape à peine quelques instants auparavant, était vide.

Plus aucune trace du maître de potions.

Sidéré par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, les deux adolescents ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Harry fut le premier à se libérer de sa stupeur. Il crut apercevoir quelque chose par terre, à l'endroit où Snape avait disparu. Intrigué, il s'approcha et ce qu'il vit le fit rire aux éclats.

L'accès d'hilarité du brun arracha l'autre garçon à son inertie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y de si marrant, Potter ? Je te signale qu'on va sûrement se faire renvoyer après ce qu'on vient de faire », s'exclama t'il. Les rires du survivant ne cessèrent pas pour autant. Au contraire.

« Ss… Sssn… Ha ha ha... Sssnape...! », hoqueta t'il entre deux fou rires, se tenant les côtes et tentant à grande peine de rester debout. Exaspéré, le blond s'approcha de lui et regarda par terre. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa sans voix. Là où normalement aurait du se trouver son directeur de maison, se trouvait une petite chose indéfinissable. Cela ressemblait à une étrange petite bestiole, toute ronde et noire, couverte d'une longue chevelure aux aspects plutôt gras. En y regardant de plus près, Draco vit briller deux petits yeux de jais, lançant des éclairs alentour. Il n'y avait pas à s'y méprendre, cette chose était bel et bien leur professeur de potions, l'air visiblement mécontent.

Draco déglutit. « Professeur ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? », s'exclamât une voix dans leurs dos. Tétanisés, ils firent volte-face, réalisant avec horreur que la voix n'était autre que celle de Filch, le gardien.

« Potter et Malfoy, hein ! », dit-il en s'approchant, l'air ravi. « Vous avez égaré vos lits ou… » SQUITCH. Sidéré, Harry et Draco regardèrent à ses pieds.

Trop tard.

Il l'avait écrasé.

Draco soupira. _De mieux en mieux…_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », demanda Filch, examinant suspicieusement la chose frémissante sous son pied.

« Professeur Snape… », murmura Harry

**Fin Flash-back**

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau du directeur. En y repensant, cela le fit presque rire. Voir Snape se faire marcher dessus valait toutes les punitions du monde !

Il jeta un regard au blond assis à sa gauche. Il avait l'air absorbé dans ses propres pensés, les yeux opalescents rivés au loin. La lune maintenant visible au dessus des cimes rehaussait son teint pâle et faisait apparaître un jeu d'ombres et de lumières sur ses mèches platine, leurs conférant un aspect argenté.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît, Potter ? », demanda Draco, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Harry, qui jusque là le dévisageait fixement, s'empourpra violemment et détourna son regard. _Zut, il m'a vu ! _Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de fixer le Slytherin, mais il avait été captivé malgré lui.

« Que tu sois prévenu Potter, les hommes ne m'intéressent pas, du moins pas les bigleux balafrés dans ton genre. » Disant cela, il le dévisagea d'un air dédaigneux.

« Oh ! Tant mieux. Me retrouver ici avec un fils à papa pourri gâté et peureux est déjà bien suffisant. Manquerait plus qu'à ce que tu sois pervers ! Qui sait ce que tu pourrais me faire… » Draco faillit s'étouffer. « Pardon ? T'es malade ou quoi ! Je préfèrerais encore prendre Snape dans mon bain, que de devoir te toucher ! » Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il devint livide. _Beurk, quelle horreur ! D'où je sors ça moi ?_

« Ok, oublie ça, tu veux. » Ce n'était pas une requête, c'était un ordre.

« Ooh, Maalfooy… Tu révèles ton penchant zoophile ! J'ignorais que les chauves-souris t'excitaient ! » Draco passa de blanc à vert.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Je t'ais dit d'oublier ça, d'accord. J'ais parlé sans réfléchir. »

« Hmm, un lapsus révélateur… Je me disais bien qu'il faisait du favoritisme, je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant ! »

Les joues du Slytherin arboraient à présent une jolie couleur cramoisie. Il bégaya des choses incompréhensibles, ponctuées de « lion stupide », « connerie du siècle » etc.

Harry l'interrompit dans sa litanie. « Au fait, c'était quoi ce sort que tu lui a lancé ? Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le revoir dans cet état ! »

L'interrogé, qui jusque là fixait intensément un rocher non loin de là, tentant de retrouver sa couleur de peau habituelle, reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur, fronçant les sourcils.

« J'en sais trop rien. C'est un sort que j'ai créé durant les vacances d'été. Je voulais qu'il soit rapide et qu'il mette hors d'état de nuire mon adversaire, mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le tester. Ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite… »

« Pas une réussite ? Tu rigoles ! Au contraire, tu mériterais un prix pour avoir réussi à rendre Snape inoffensif ! Je l'ai presque trouvé mignon, tout rond et tout plein de poils ! », s'exclama le brun, un sourire enchanté dansant sur ses lèvres, faisant pétiller ses yeux de jade.

Draco fit de grands yeux. _J'hallucine ou Potter vient de me complimenter ? Non mais pour qui il se prend !_ Harry remarqua son changement d'expression et fit immédiatement disparaître son sourire. _Mais qu'est ce qui me prend, c'est Malfoy !_

Revenant à son ancien lui-même, il ajouta d'un ton méprisant. « Quoique, tu en aura bien besoin, le jour où ces deux trolls que tu appelles amis te laisseront tomber. »

« Au moins ils me servent à quelque chose, pas comme le sang de bourbe et la belette qui te courent après sans cesse. Ils sont plus tes fans que tes amis ! »

Les yeux du Gryffindor se rétrécirent et il sera les mâchoires. « Ron et Hermione sont de vrais amis, ils mourraient pour moi ! Et je ferait de même pour eux, contrairement à Crabbe et Goyle, qui te suivent partout comme des chiens bien entraînés. Si Dumbledore leurs distribuait des gâteaux, ils te déserteraient aussitôt pour le suivre. », cracha t'il, le regard empli de mépris.

Ils s'étaient levés, prêt à sa jeter l'un sur l'autre.

« Au moins ils sont malins. Même un chien devrait savoir penser à soi. Quelle stupidité de se sacrifier pour quelqu'un d'autre, comme… comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... ah oui, Black ! Pff, un sac à puces sans cervelle. Se sacrifier pour toi, quel gâchis ! Dire qu'il… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Dés qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Sirius, Harry avait vu rouge. Toute pensée cohérente quitta son esprit et il n'eut plus qu'une envie, faire taire ce bâtard de Slytherin.

De sa main non menottée, il attrapa le blond au colet l'accola contre un arbre. Leurs visages étaient séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres et Draco pu voir la haine briller dans les yeux étonnamment verts de son opposant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux.

« Ne prononce jamais,_ jamais_ son nom. Te l'entendre dire me rend malade. » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, puis, sans crier gare, il lui décocha un coup de poings dans l'estomac, lui coupant la respiration. Plié en deux, Draco vit à peine venir le coup de pied sur sa droite et fut touché en plein visage. Sous la force de l'impact, il fut projeté à terre, traînant Harry, qui avait oublié les menottes, à sa suite.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Draco l'attira en dessous de lui, campant fermement ses genoux de chaque coté du Gryffindor. Du sang coulait à flots de son nez, gouttant sur ses robes et tâchant celles du garçon en dessous. _Crevard, il a abîmé mon visage !_

« Tu vas regretter ça, Potter », siffla t'il, avant de lui assener une série de coups de poings. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de les éviter, encaissant plus qu'il n'évitait. Tirant sur leurs poignets d'un coup sec, ignorant la douleur qui commençait à s'y propager, il désarçonna son adversaire et réussi à se relever.

Ils se firent de nouveau face, tournant légèrement en cercle, jugeant les capacités de l'autre. Leurs visages étaient défigurés par la rage et couverts de sang. Harry fut le premier à repasser à l'attaque.

Il se jeta sur Draco, encerclant sa taille de ses bras pour le projeter au sol. Mais il n'avait pas vu le ravin qui s'étendait juste derrière. Pris par son élan, il se sentit basculer et fut sur que le regard emplit d'horreur qu'affichait le blond reflétait parfaitement le sien. Leurs cris de douleur se mêlèrent indistinctement alors qu'ils dévalaient la pente, se heurtant l'un contre l'autre, brisant genoux, coudes et doigts au contact de roches acérés et chair tendre. Finalement, dans un dernier rebond impitoyable, ils arrivèrent au bas du précipice.

Tout tourna autour de Harry puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** Et voilà! Je sais, la fin est un peu brutale, mais je veux que Harry et Draco soient aussi peu OOC que possible. Eh oui, ça demande des sacrifices.. -soupir- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez plein de scènes mignonnes par la suite XD

En ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographes et d'expressions, je m'en excuse, mais c'est pas évident de parler trois langues et je n'ai pas lu un seul des livres en français. Donc soyez indulgeants, faite comme si elles n'étaient pas là!

Si ça vous a plu, faites le moi savoir, cela me donne envie d'écrire plus vite. Ca ne prend que quelques secondes et ça signifie beaucoup pour l'auteur...

Lyn


	3. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Suis-je blonde, riche et anglaise? Non? Beh ça veut dire que tout ça ne m'appartient pas... snif

**A/N:** Ouiiiii! Ca y est, j'ai mon bac! Houba Houba -danse du bonheur- Enfin, ce n'est pas encore sur, mais bon, hehe, la vie est belle !

Je tenais à remercier tous les gentils petits reviewers qui m'ont laissé une gentille petite review! Donc gros bisous à **Farniol **(j'espère que tu trouveras la suite toujours aussi intéressante), **Leilia **(ai-je vraiment besoin de dire quelque chose..? Je t'adore!), **Janira** (merci bcp pour ta review! ), **Hawainne** (Harry et Draco ne sont pas encore au bout de leurs peines, hehe -evilgrin- Mais tinkiet, je suis une adepte des happy-ends, enfin, normalement...), **Draya Felton** (enjoy!), **Miss Malibu** (-rougit et offre une fleur- Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment super plaisir! Waouh, tant de compliments -rerougit-), **nami **(merci pour tes encouragements et pis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps...), **Love Draco Malfoy** (lol, j'aime bien ton pseudo, en tout cas ça montre que tu aimes Draco! Hihi, moi aussi! En tout cas j'espère que tu saura attendre encore un peu pour que les ti moments mignons arrivent, car c'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Et oui, je veux pas hâter les choses, j'm pas quand c'est trop OOC.. Bisous!), **Padfootsvampirehuntress** (Well, I don't know if you're going to pop in once again, but if, I just wanted to say that I'm not gonna write this out in english, at least not for the moment. It just takes to much time..But maybe one day I'll try! Kiss) **Senshy **(hihi, mdr. Je t'm ), **Leviathoune** (Coucou! Merci pour tes reviews, mdr! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, sinon... trononeuse! milles bisous) et **tchaye **(merci et encore merci! A bientôt j'espère)

En gros ça veut dire: Merci, merci, merciii! -offre pleins de gateaux-... -et pis des fruits aussi pour celles qui sont au régime ;-)-

Et pis je m'excuse aussi milles fois pour le retard qu'a eu ce chapitre et pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais je n'ai pas de beta-lectrice, donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un..!

Voilà, j'espère que la suite vous plaira!

**Chapter Two**

**The Beginning**

_Ténèbres. Tout n'était que ténèbres. Noirceur sans fin, vide d'émotions, de sensations._

_« Où suis-je..? Encore..? Non… » Un souffle, une plainte._

_Il parlait et pourtant aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres._

_« Non ! Non ! » Il tenta de bouger, sans succès. Il n'était plus maître de son corps, comme si celui-ci était irréel, échappant au contrôle de son esprit._

_Il resta ainsi suspendu en l'air pendant longtemps, plongé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'un léger picotement se fit ressentir au niveau de sa cicatrice._

_« Le voilà… » Dirigeant son regard en avant, il vit une lueur verdâtre se propager tel un brouillard, traçant un sentier baigné d'une lumière mystérieuse. Comme si cela avait était un signal, son corps se mit à bouger, se dirigeant inexorablement vers la source de lumière. Celle-ci l'enroba, le plongeant dans un océan d'or et de vert, menaçant de l'engloutir, le submerger._

_Peu à peu, il sentit une vague de panique se propager à travers son corps. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, qu'il quitte cet endroit, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, qu'il ne soit coincé. Il n'avait pas peur de Voldemort, non, il ne pouvait rien lui faire. Celui-ci ne savait probablement même pas qu'il se retrouvait régulièrement dans son esprit. Non, ce dont il avait peur, c'était des images…_

_Il lui sembla marcher une éternité et bien qu'il se situait au milieu de l'étrange brouillard, tout autour de lui restait noir. Un noir sans vie, sans espoir. Le néant…_

_Puis, soudainement, les ombres se mirent à bouger, se concrétisant, formant des images. « Non, non ! S'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas les voir, je ne veux pas… » Il sentait la potion, maintenant partie intégrante de son sang, faire son effet. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer, ce qu'il allait voir. Dans un dernier effort, il tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible, repoussant l'effet de la potion de toute sa volonté. C'est là qu'il sentit la douleur, une douleur insupportable, couvrant tout autre chose. « Noooon… »_

oOo

L'air frais le frappa en plein visage, glaçant le fin film de sueur qui recouvrait sa peau. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, un regard emplit de terreur figeant ses traits.

« Où.. ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?... », bégaya t'il, la voix rauque et pleine d'émotions. _Encore une vision. J'ai du crier. Ron est sûrement réveillé._

C'est alors qu'il remarqua son entourage. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à son dortoir dans la tour Gryffindor. Et d'un coup, tout lui revint_ : Dumbledore, Malfoy, le ravin, leur chute !_

Et la douleur le frappa. Lâchant un grognement il retomba sur le dos. Tout son corps n'était que souffrance. Sa peau semblait en feu et il ne sentait plus ni sa jambe droite, ni son bras gauche. Sous d'énormes souffrances, il se redressa quelque peu et fit courir son regard le long de son corps.

Il était couvert de blessures, allant d'égratignures à plaies béantes, notamment sur son abdomen. Le sang coagulait déjà par endroits, mais les blessures les plus sérieuses saignaient toujours abondamment. Il remarqua que sa jambe droite partait dans un angle étrange. _J'ai du me la casser. Le bras aussi je pense _et il porta son attention sur son bras gauche. Ce qu'il vit le fit blêmir. _Qu'elle horreur ! Comment je me suis fais ça ? _Son bras était tuméfié et enflé, et à l'endroit où l'humérus aurait du rejoindre l'avant-bras, l'os avait fendu les chairs, dévoilant un morceau acéré d'une blancheur immaculée.

Son poignet aussi semblait mal en point et c'est en y portant son regard, qu'il remarqua la main fine et pâle reposant dans la sienne. _Merde, Malfoy !_

Le blond semblait encore plus mal en point que lui-même, si cela était possible. Sa peau habituellement si blanche était presque entièrement recouverte de sang, révélant des blessures béantes sur la quasi-totalité de son corps. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et ce qu'il en restait était imbibé de sang. _Il ne va pas être content…_

Puis il remarqua la balafre obscène qui recouvrait la majeure partie de son visage. La vue lui coupa le souffle et son cœur manqua un battement.

« Malfoy ? » Il ne se le serait jamais avouer, mais l'état de Draco l'inquiétait terriblement. Ignorant ses membres douloureux, il se pencha quelque peu pour tâter le pouls du Slytherin. Pendant un moment, qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il ne sentit absolument rien. Puis, une légère pulsation. Il soupira, une vague de soulagement le submergeant. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se réjouir. Si il ne soignait pas prestement leurs blessures, ils ne passeraient pas la nuit.

Saisissant sa baguette da son bras valide, il s'attela à la tâche. Il commença d'abord par son coude et son abdomen, les blessures lui semblant les plus sérieuses. Puis il referma unes à unes toutes les plaies recouvrant le corps de l'autre garçon, retenant à grande peine son envie de vomir. L'état du blond n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

Guérir leurs blessures ne fut pas chose facile, étant donné ses talents médiocres de guérisseur. Durant les vacances, une partie de son entraînement avait été d'apprendre des sorts de guérison. Merlin savait à quel point ceux-ci pouvaient s'avérer utiles. Mais leurs blessures étaient bien plus importantes et bien plus sérieuses que celles qu'il avait l'habitude se faire et ce ne fut qu'au lever du soleil qu'il sombra, exténué, dans un profond sommeil, toutes craintes concernant cauchemars et visions effacées de son esprit.

oOo

Une douce chaleur lui caressa le visage. Il inspira profondément, savourant la fraîcheur de l'air et ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Immédiatement, une douleur fulgurante s'y propagea, le faisant les refermer prestement.

« Eteignez la lumière… », bafouilla t'il, la voix encore enrouée de sommeil.

Mais rien ne ce passa. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la dureté de son matelas. Non, la dureté du sol.

_Oh non, dites moi que je rêve… _

D'un geste réticent, il ouvrit d'abord un œil, puis l'autre. Au dessus de lui, se découpant sur le ciel d'un bleu limpide, s'étendaient de grandes branches chargées d'une multitudes de feuilles et de fleurs, lançant leurs ombres alentour, mêlant leurs odeurs subtiles à celle du sol encore humide de rosé. Aucun doute, il ne se situait sûrement pas dans sa chambre spacieuse des donjons_. Et merde…_

Se relevant quelque peu, il détailla avec attention son entourage. Il était au pied d'une pente, s'élevant à plus de trente mètres au dessus de lui. Ce n'est qu'en regardant à sa droite qu'il remarqua la silhouette étendue à ses cotés. _Potter_. _Alors ce n'était pas un rêve._

Il roula des yeux et soupira. Puis une lueur de malice s'alluma dans ses prunelles et ce fut avec un sourire perfide qu'il se tourna vers son rival. Sourire qui se figea bien vite.

En y regardant de plus près, le blond vit que le garçon à sa droite était recouvert de blessures, striant la quasi-totalité de son corps. Bien que les vêtements en lambeaux cachaient de grandes parties de son anatomie, il pouvait deviner que celles-ci étaient également couvertes d'hématomes, d'ecchymoses et de contusions. Il ne préférait même pas s'imaginer le nombre de fractures dont le brun devait être victime. _Mais comment il s'est fait ça ? Potter à beau être con, le masochisme ne fait pas partie de ses crétineries_.

Puis il se rappela de leur chute. Soudainement paniqué, il reporta son regard sur son propre corps. Celui-ci révélait quelques éraflures, mais en nombre bien plus insignifiant que celles du brun. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'état de ses propres vêtements, guères plus présentables que ceux du brun, et qu'il vit la quantité de sang séché le recouvrant. Les coupures qu'il présentait ne pouvaient être à l'origine de tant de sang. Mais alors, comment..? _Potter !_

_Il a du reprendre conscience avant moi et guérir mes blessures. Mais c'est absurde ! Pourquoi Wonderboy me soignerait-il au risque d'y laisser sa peau ? Il doit y avoir autre chose…_

Un léger gémissement le tira brusquement de ses pensées, le faisant reporter son attention sur la personne à ses cotés.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions. Si je fais rien, Potter risque… _Mais il ne finit jamais sa pensée. Eberlué par ce à quoi il venait de songer, Draco resta figé. Depuis quand se faisait il des soucis pour le balafré ? En temps normal, il se serait réjoui de la situation, de voir son rival impuissant.

Mais là, c'était différent. Potter lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, et bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, il ne pouvait laisser cette dette de sang impayée. De plus, ces six années d'inimités ne pouvaient s'achever comme cela, à cause d'une vulgaire chute. C'était trop simple.

Sa décision prise, il saisit sa baguette et jeta plusieurs sorts de guérisons sur le Gryffindor, regardant avec satisfaction toute trace de blessures disparaître, laissant place à une peau délicate et immaculée. Il profita de la situation pour guérir ses propres commotions, puis il répara ses vêtements, laissant ceux de Harry comme ils étaient. _Non, mais! Ce que j'ai fait est déjà bien suffisant, je vais pas me mettre à jouer sa couturière. _D'un geste résolu, il remit sa baguette dans sa poche et se déplaça quelque peu vers sa droite. S'accoudant contre un tronc d'arbre, il attendit patiemment que le brun se réveille.

oOo

« Mmm… » _Quel rêve étrange. Il ma presque paru réel…_

« Enfin réveillé, Potter? » Celui-ci resta figé et cessa de respirer, accusant le choc. Cette voix, cet air moqueur, cette façon de prononcer son nom. Impossible…

« Ce que tu dis dans ton sommeil a beau être intéressant, je commençais à m'ennuyer. »

Aucun doute…

« Malfoy ! Quelle réjouissance que d'entendre ta douce voix de si bon matin », grogna t'il en ouvrant les yeux, vaincu.

« N'est ce pas ! Tu devrais te sentir flatter par l'honneur que cela signifie. »

Bien trop fatigué pour riposter, Harry lâcha un bâillement. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi. _J'ai du m'évanouir sous l'effort_. Réalisant ce que cela signifiait, il porta immédiatement son regard sur son corps. Il avait beau avoir guéri ses blessures les plus importantes, les autres, par delà leur nombre, n'en restaient pas moins négligeables.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Plus rien…

« Comment ? », bafouilla t'il. Il était pourtant sur de ne pas avoir tout guéri.

« Ferme la bouche Potter, tu ressemble à un poisson », le nargua Malfoy.

« Toi.. ? », demanda t'il incrédule, reportant son attention sur son vis-à-vis.

« Moi ? », ricana celui-ci, s'amusant de l'incrédulité du brun. Il avait vraiment l'air idiot.

Harry se détailla de nouveau, histoire de s'assurer. Non, plus aucune trace de blessures.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Arrêtes de jouer les imbéciles ! », s'emporta le survivant, finalement à bout de patience. « Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Ah bon ? Et de quoi donc ? »

« Mes blessures, elles ont disparues ! »

« Tout comme les miennes », rétorqua le blond.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, tentant de deviner les intentions de l'autre. Finalement, Draco brisa le silence, posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » _Hum, j'ai une impression de déjà vu._

« Pourquoi avoir guéri mes blessures, au lieu des tiennes ? Tu aurais pu en mourir. » Il était sincère. Il ne comprenait toujours pas l'acte irréfléchi du Gryffindor. _Quoique, les Gryffindors sont réputés pour leur stupidité, ils agissent toujours sans réfléchir…_

« Parce que si je ne l'avait pas fait, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai beau te détester, je ne suis pas cruel », lui répondit le brun en soutenant le regard vif-argent. Au fond, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Plus d'une fois il avait rêvé de voir son rival mort ou agonisant, mais le voir ainsi en réalité l'avait chamboulé. Jamais il ne pourrait tuer quelqu'un de sang froid ou le laisser mourir sans réagir, que ce soit Malfoy ou quelqu'un d'autre. Sa conscience ne le lui permettrait pas, si ce n'est pour Voldemort.

« Et toi, pourquoi avoir guéri les miennes ? » A son tour de savoir.

« Oh, l'envie de ne pas le faire ne me manquait pas, rassure toi! Mais avoir un mort accroché à mon poignet ne m'aurait été d'aucune utilité. Le chemin de retour n'en aurait été que plus difficile et on m'aurait sûrement rendu responsable de ton acte de stupidité héroïque. »

Il garda pour lui le fait qu'il l'aurait bien laissé crever, mais que cette foutu dette de sang l'en avait empêchée. Et puis ce lien… Le vieux fou n'y était sûrement pas allé de main morte, Draco n'aurait certainement pas réussi à le rompre.

Ils sombrèrent à nouveau dans le silence. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ils mèneraient une conversation à peu près civilisée, sans insultes ou crêpages de chignons, alors que leurs deux noms n'étaient même pas à concevoir dans une même phrase.

« A propos de chemin du retour, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? », s'enquit le brun, quelques temps après.

« Hum… Hogwarts se trouve à environ soixante kilomètres vers l'est. Reste à savoir où est l'est », réfléchit le blond à voix haute, se retenant de sourire. Harry le regarda abasourdi. « D'où tu sais ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ? », le nargua t'il, le sourire étirant à présent ses lèvres. Il prenait sa revanche. Les joues du Gryffindor s'empourprèrent légèrement. _Touché !_

« T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt, au lieu de me faire tourner en rond inutilement hier soir ! », s'emporta celui-ci pour masquer sa gêne.

« Tu ne m'a rien demandé. », dit il seulement. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, le brun lui avait bel et bien demandé ce qu'ils devaient faire, mais son air désespéré avait bien valu ces quelques heures de marche supplémentaires. Heureusement, celui-ci ne sembla même pas s'en rappeler. _Pff, pathétique…_

« Bon, soixante kilomètres à l'est, c'est ça ? » Harry n'attendit même pas sa réponse qu'il tira déjà sa baguette, la posant à plat sur la paume de sa main. « Point me. » _(nda : chai pas comment ils le disent en français ) _Immédiatement, la baguette se mit à tourner sur elle-même, puis s'arrêta, la pointe dirigée vers leur gauche. Du doigt, Harry pointa devant eux. « C'est par là. » Puis il se releva, tirant son compagnon de fortune à sa suite.

oOo

La forêt était d'une beauté éblouissante. Partout se dressaient des arbres d'une taille incommensurable, étendant leurs branches lourdes de verdures alentour. Leurs troncs massifs étaient recouvert de lierre, tapissant le bois d'une multitude de feuilles, les unes grandes et vertes, les autres petites et fines, largement teintées d'argent et or. Il y en avait également d'un vert intense, parsemées de petites fleurs rouges carmin, ponctuant cet océan de vert d'une touche d'écarlate.

Au pied des géants s'étendait une grande quantité de fougères et autres plantes, revêtant le sol d'un épais tapis de verdure, arborant une nuance vert vif et gai, virant au vert sombre par endroit. Le tout était enrobé d'un halo lumineux, car au travers des cimes, denses par endroits et clairsemées par d'autres, une partie du ciel restait toujours visible, baignant de soleil cette mer de verdure.

L'air était emplit d'une multitude de sons, variant entre bourdonnement et chants d'oiseaux à d'autres bruits à la source indéfinie. L'odeur de moisissure que l'on rencontrait habituellement dans ce genre de forêts densément recouvertes était quasi imperceptible, étant masquée par le parfum délicat émanant des fleurs poussant de ci de là.

Etant donné le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'aurore, l'air était encore frais et humide, détail qui n'échappa pas à Draco. Celui-ci en profita pour rompre le silence qui se voulait bien trop détendu à son goût.

« C'est froid et humide ici », se plaigna t'il. « Je vais sûrement tomber malade. »

Harry roula des yeux.

« Je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point cela m'est égal. »

« T'es cruel ! »

« Soucie-toi plutôt de tes cheveux.. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ! », s'exclama t'il d'un air affolé, portant immédiatement l'une de ses mains à ses cheveux pour en constater l'état.

« Oh Merlin, tue-moi maintenant.. », soupira le Gryffindor.

Un peu plus tard.

« Hey, tu m'as menti. »

« Et ? »

« T'es peut-être pas au courant, mais le stress c'est mauvais pour la santé. »

« Et tu crois que sachant cela ça me donnera envie d'arrêter ? », dit le brun d'un air mutin. « Tiens ! Il te reste une boucle là. », ajouta t'il en montrant du doigt la chevelure du Slytherin, avant de se détourner, un sourire sur les lèvres. L'héritier Malfoy faillit y porter une main, comme par réflexe, avant de réaliser que le brun se moquait encore de lui. Il s'apprêta à répliquer, mais la brusque rencontre avec l'épaule du survivant le coupa net.

« Non mais t'es malade ! », s'emporta t'il, atteignant peu à peu les limites de sa patience. _Il se prend pour qui ce bouffon !_

Harry ne répondit même pas. Il venait de pousser de côté un rideau de lichen, masquant à sa vue ce qui se trouvait derrière, et le spectacle qui lui fut offert était à couper le souffle.

Il se trouvait au bord d'une petite clairière, à l'autre bout de laquelle s'élevait une paroi rocheuse. Du haut de celle-ci, une cascade se déversait dans un petit bassin à ses pieds, faisant ricocher l'eau sur les rochers. L'eau du bassin s'écoulait par un petit fleuve, lequel zigzaguait à travers les arbres jusqu'à se perdre dans la forêt.

Il n'avait même pas entendu le bruit de l'eau. C'est sûrement la végétation qui l'a absorbé, se dit-il, avant de faire un pas en direction de la chute d'eau, l'air émerveillé.

« On dirait que cette vue misérable représente le paradis pour toi, Potter », le tira brusquement une voix de son ravissement. Il haussa les épaules et fit quelques pas de plus.

« Elle le pourrait, en effet. La seule chose qui l'en empêche est ta présence. » Ceci dit, il se retourna en lui offrant un sourire resplendissant, totalement contradictoire au contenu de sa phrase. Mais les traits de Malfoy ne semblèrent refléter que davantage d'arrogance.

« Tu sais, Potter, pour quelqu'un qui peut s'habituer à ce trou à rats qu'est l'endroit de couvaison des Weasley, je pense que même ma présence ici devrait lui être supportable. » Il lui rendit son sourire.

Harry se figea, sentant une vague de haine l'envahir. Il pouvait dire de lui ce qu'il voulait, il trouverait toujours une réplique, mais qu'il laisse ses amis en paix !

Les mâchoires serrées, Harry se retourna et ancra son regard émeraude dans une paire de yeux opalescents étincelant de malice.

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose, Potter ? » Tant de suffisance en une seule voix !

« Espèce… Espèce de... », commença t'il, luttant pour garder son calme.

« Espèce de quoi ? Allez Potty, dis-le si tu as quelque chose à dire ! »

C'en était trop. A bout de nerfs, Harry attrapa Draco au col, prêt à lui faire sentir ce qu'il pensait, lorsqu'il sentit le sol vaciller, puis s'enfoncer sous ses pieds. _Oh non, pas encore !_ Il regarda le blond d'un air affolé et celui-ci lui rendit son regard de la même façon.

C'est ainsi enlacés qu'ils sentirent le sol se fendre, puis disparaître totalement sous leurs pieds.

Ils atterrirent dans un enchevêtrement de membres et Harry fut étonné du peu de douleur qu'il ressentit. Ils étaient pourtant tombés de plusieurs mètres. C'est alors qu'il sentit le sol en dessous de lui remuer. Il se releva quelque peu, appréhendant une nouvelle chute et vit avec étonnement que le sol en dessous de lui n'en était en fait pas. Durant leur chute, Draco Malfoy avait du atterrir en dessous de lui, amortissant par la même occasion le choc, et le survivant se trouvait à présent allongé sur le blond, les jambes entre ses jambes, dans une position si peu chaste qu'il en resta figé d'embarras, les joues violemment empourprées. Draco ne sembla pas être dans le même cas et c'est avec véhémence et le regard emplit de dégoût qu'il le repoussa.

« Bouge de là, Potter », siffla t'il avant de se relever, tirant un Harry quelque peu dans le vent à sa suite.

En regardant autour d'eux, ils virent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de tunnel. L'air empestait la moisissure et les parois, percées de ci de là par d'énormes racines, suintaient d'humidité.

Draco fronça le nez d'un air dégoûté.

« Où est ce qu'on a encore atterri ? »

« Je sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'on ne ressortira pas par où on est entré », commenta le brun.

Le blond suivi son regard et détailla l'ouverture dans le plafond, à bien quatre mètres au dessus de leurs têtes. Impossible d'y accéder.

« Reste plus qu'à chercher une autre sortie », dit-il en se détournant, examinant leur entourage avec plus d'attention. C'était bel et bien un tunnel et il préférait ne pas savoir quel genre de créature pouvait s'y trouver. Sans attendre le consentement de Harry, il opta pour la droite et se mit à marcher d'un pas décidé. _Inutile de rester ici plus de temps que nécessaire._

Tous deux ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre qui se faufila à leur suite.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Voilaaa! Oui je sais, c'est pas très long et pis il se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite. Je pense (enfin je sais) que d'ici un ou deux chapitres les choses devraient commencer à se corser, hehe. Nos deux héros auront encore bien des périples à traverser, de montagnes à gravir, de méchants à affrontés et pis, le plus important, d'amours à construire ! Mais bon, étant donné que je suis très méchante -oui oui- n'allez surtout pas croire que tout cela sera facile. Non non, ce serait pas marrant sinon. Voila ! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même.

Gros bisoux et à bientôt !

Lyn


	4. Ragnarok

**Disclaimer : **Si Harry et compagnie m'appartenaient, vous auriez déjà tous de graves troubles psychologiques… Et pis vous ne serez pas la à lire des fics HPDM, car Harry et Draco se seraient depuis longtemps déjà déclaré leur amour qui, nous le savons toutes, existe !

**Warning :** Slash, slash et reslash ! Comme ça vous êtes prévenus ! Alors si vous aimez pas et ben ouste !

**A/N : **Hello tout le monde ! –distribue gâteaux-

Voici donc le troisième chapounet de ma fic qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas... Alors surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé ! XD

**Remerciements :** Un gros bisou super baveux pour ma chère bêta, **petite grenouille**, à qui nous devons toutes et tous (qui sait :P) une fière chandelle ! Chai pas vous, mais moi, la grammaire française, c'est pas mon truc…

Un gros merci aussi à **Leilia**, sans qui cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est, et pis à **Leviathoune**, qui m'a aidée plus qu'elle ne le pense...

Et pour finir, double ration de gâteaux pour tous mes gentils reviewer que j'adore et qui me donnent envie de continuer, c.à.d. **cristalsky**,** zaika**,** Leilia**,** Louange**,** Leviathoune**,** tchaye**, **petite grenouille**, **fullmetal** et **Katja. **Merci, merci, merciiii !

Sur ce :-)

Enjoy

* * *

_Le blond suivi son regard et détailla l'ouverture dans le plafond, à bien quatre mètres au dessus de leurs têtes. Impossible d'y accéder._

_« Reste plus qu'à chercher une autre sortie », dit-il en se détournant, examinant leur entourage avec plus d'attention. C'était bel et bien un tunnel et il préférait ne pas savoir quel genre de créature pouvait s'y trouver. Sans attendre le consentement de Harry, il opta pour la droite et se mit à marcher d'un pas décidé. Inutile de rester ici plus de temps que nécessaire._

_Tous deux ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre qui se faufila à leur suite._

**Chapter Three**

**Ragnarok**

Plus ils s'éloignèrent de l'ouverture, plus la lumière diminua. Arrivés à une distance d'à peine vingt pas ils se virent obligés de sortit leurs baguettes.

„Lumos", murmurèrent-ils presque simultanément.

Un léger faisceau lumineux surgit de la pointe de leurs baguettes et éclaira faiblement les alentours.

« Mais… C'est quoi ça ? », bredouilla Harry. Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de scruter pensivement ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Sur leur gauche, la paroi était percée d'un trou immense, s'enfonçant profondément dans les ténèbres. Draco fit quelques pas dans l'orifice, levant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête pour mieux apercevoir ce qui se trouvait au-delà.

« Oh mon dieu », murmura Harry.

Ce qu'ils avaient pris pour un trou était en fait un tunnel, débouchant sur une cavité aux proportions démesurées. Ils se trouvaient à présent sur une petite corniche à l'entrée d'un énorme gouffre dont ils arrivèrent à peine à distinguer le fond. Un pas de plus et ils ce seraient précipités dans le vide.

En levant les yeux vers le haut, ils virent que la cavité s'étendait autant en hauteur qu'en profondeur. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de dôme, mis à part que la surface n'était pas uniforme. Au contraire, elle était creusée de milliers de tunnels et le peu de paroi restante était parsemée de pics rocheux, pointant leurs bouts acérés telles des griffes menaçantes. L'air empestait la pourriture et l'odeur d'excréments et de chair en putréfaction était omniprésente. Harry du retenir un haut le cœur tellement les relents étaient abominables, assaillants ses narines et brouillant ses sens. Il suffoqua, manquant de s'effondrer.

L'odeur semblait venir du gouffre, bien qu'il eu du mal à le déterminer. Il ne préférait pas savoir ce qui pouvait en être l'origine…

« On ferait peut-être bien de partir d'ici… », proposa t'il d'une vois tremblante, tentant tant bien que mal de lui donner un aspect rassuré. Il se sentait mal, peinant à rester debout sur ces jambes qui ne cessaient de trembler. Heureusement pour lui, Draco non plus ne semblait pas enclin à rester plus longtemps et d'un accord muet ils firent demi-tour et s'éloignèrent d'un pas pressé.

Ils marchaient vite et sans un bruit, craignant d'être surpris par quelque soit la chose qui avait creusé ces tunnels. Ils ne parlaient pas et Harry vit avec inquiétude que le couloir qu'ils longeaient était lui aussi percé de nombreux tunnels. Il déglutit.

« Putain, c'est un vrai Labyrinthe ici ! », s'exclama soudainement Draco. « Je n'en sortirais jamais vivant. » Il avait mit en parole ce que Harry pensait tout haut.

« A ce que je sache on est toujours « on », étant donné que tu est toujours accroché à mon poignet », souffla t'il en retour, bien trop inquiet pour hausser le ton. Le blond se contenta da hocher les épaules.

« C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié », fit-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance cette chose qui vit ici te mangera en premier et me laissera tranquille. Ca ferait d'une pierre deux coups ! »

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il s'arrêta en pleine course, manquant de faire trébucher son compagnon.

« Putain Potter, mais à quoi tu joues ! », s'exclama celui-ci entre mélange de colère et de surprise.

« Chut… », siffla le brun, tendant l'oreille, guettant le moindre bruit. Aucun doute, ils n'étaient plus seuls. Harry avait ressenti ce sentiment bien trop souvent pour ne pas le reconnaître. Quelque chose les observait…

Son corps se crispa et lentement il se retourna, appréhendant ce qu'il allait voir.

Mais ce qu'il vit dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il était tombé nez à nez avec une centaine de petits yeux et resta interdit, figé par l'horreur, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de cette masse de yeux, recouvrant telle une plaque de verrues ce qui semblait être une gueule. Une gueule monstrueuse…

« Merde » fut tout ce qui lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne se jette parterre, entraînant son compagnon à sa suite. Il senti la chose passer à peine quelques centimètres au dessus de son corps, s'étant probablement lancée à leur suite. Son esprit était entré en mode survie et tous ses sens lui criaient de mettre les voiles.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de son état de choc que déjà le brun le tirait derrière lui, rampant en dessous de ce qui semblait être l'abdomen de la créature. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le premier tunnel qui s'offrit à eux, se remirent debout et détalèrent à toutes jambes.

Ils couraient à en perdre haleine, s'engouffrant dans des tunnels à tout hasard, tentant de semer la chose qui les avait pris en chasse. Tentative bien vaine, car la créature se déplaçait à une vitesse inimaginable, quoique compréhensible étant donné le nombre de pattes dont elle disposait. Elle devait en avoir une bonne centaine !

Draco jeta un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule, tentant de déterminer ce que c'était au juste.

« Oh putain, on est dans la merde ! C'est un Ragnarok ! », s'exclama t'il, redirigeant prestement son regard vers l'avant, doublant l'allure.

« Mais on s'en tape de son nom, quoique ce soit on est dans la merde ! », lui cria Harry. « Aide moi plutôt à nous sortit de là ! » _Non mais quel con ! Jouer les intellos dans une telle situation ! _Comme toute réponse, le blond bifurqua a gauche, puis de nouveau à droite et s'arrêta d'un coup sec, manquant de les faire trébucher tout les deux.

« Non mais t'es con ! A quoi tu joues ? » s'emporta le brun. « Je sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai d'autres plans que de me faire bouffer par cette bestiole ! »

« Tais toi », lui souffla le blond.

« Me taire ! Oh hé, non mais tu réalises dans qu'elle situation on est là ! »

« Non mais tu vas te la fermer oui ! », hurla le Slytherin à bout de patience. « La ferme et écoute ! »

Trop surpris par le soudain éclat du blond, d'habitude si maître de lui, Harry se tut et tendit l'oreille. En effet, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, bien qu'il ne puisse déterminer quoi exactement.

« C'est calme, beaucoup trop calme… », lui souffla le blond.

« Tu… Tu crois qu'on l'a semé ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la question.

« Non, je en pense pas… Du moins cela m'étonnerait. Le Ragnarok connaît son territoire par cœur, une fois à l'intérieur sa proie ne peut plus lui échapper », expliqua t'il.

Harry roula des yeux. _Encore ce Ragnarok !_

« Et c'est quoi au juste ta bestiole ? », demanda t'il malgré tout. Draco eut un sourire triomphant.

« Potter, mais qu'est ce que tu sais au juste ? » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Et ça se veut sauveur de l'humanité ! »

Harry rougit légèrement.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi la connaissance de ce Ragnatruc m'aiderait en quoi que ce soit à vaincre Voldemort… », maugréa t'il.

« Ragnarok Potter, pas Ragnatruc. Tu fais semblant ou t'es vraiment aussi stupide que tu en as l'air ? »

« Ecoute Malfoy, soit tu me dit ce que c'est que cette chose, soit tu t'abstiens. Mais arrête de nous faire perdre notre temps inutilement, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter ! », s'exclama le survivant. « Si ce que tu dis est vrai, et permet moi d'en douter, ça veut dire que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps jusqu'à ce que cette chose nous retrouve. Alors par Merlin, exprime toi, qu'on trouve un moyen de s'en débarrasser ! »

Draco reprit instantanément son sérieux. Pas la peine de lui rappeler leur situation, il en avait cruellement conscience.

« Le Ragnarok est une espèce que l'on croyait éteinte », commença t'il. « Selon les textes que j'ai lus, faut dire qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, il aurait disparu de la surface de la terre depuis près de deux siècle déjà.. »

« Beh il semble s'être bien adapter à sa vit sous terre ! », l'interrompit le Gryffindor, sûr de lui. Le blond le regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Par Merlin Potter, dis moi que tu plaisantes.. » Celui-ci le regarda d'un air incompréhensif et Draco lâcha un soupir désespéré.

« En disant qu'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre, je voulais dire qu'il avait disparu complètement. Nada, Niete, Nichts ! Finite, tu comprends ? Pas juste qu'il a changé d'habitat pour venir s'installer douillettement sous terre ! », s'exclama t'il.

« Oh », fut tout ce que le survivant trouva à dire. Zut, c'est vrai, il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Il détourna le regard d'un air gêné, ses joues revêtant une légère teinte de rouge. Draco le dévisagea un instant d'un air dédaigneux, puis reprit son récit.

« Je vais te donner un exemple, comme ça même toi tu comprendras. Si tu veux, le Ragnarok ressemble beaucoup au scolopendre,à vrai dire il fait lui aussi parti des myriapodes, à quelques détails près », dit-il d'un ton hermionneu.

« A quelques détails près, ouais », murmura Harry, pour qui un scolopendre était une chose bien mignonne par rapport à ce monstre. Draco le dévisagea d'un air agacé.

« A quelque détails près, oui. La constitution par exemple. Leurs corps sont tout deux composés de nombreux segments, chacun muni d'une paire de pattes. Et puis ils ont le même genre d'habitat, c'est-à-dire des endroits froids et humides, comme ici », ajouta t'il en soulignant ses propos d'un geste de la main. « Les seules différences sont la taille, les yeux et la mâchoire. Alors qu'un scolopendre atteint en moyenne une taille de 8 cm, le Ragnarok lui, peut atteindre une taille de 30 voir 40 mètres. Il possède également beaucoup plus de yeux, comme tu as pu le constater... » Harry réprima un frisson. _On aurait plus dit des verrues que des yeux_ « … et au lieu de paralyser sa proie grâce au puissant venin contenu dans ses forcipules et de la dévorer ensuite, bah il dévore tout court. Enfin, déchiquette serait plus approprié. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu sa dentition, mais elle est foutue comme celle d'un requin. C'est-à-dire qu'au lieu de trancher, bah il déchire, déchiquette, dilacère,… » « Ok, ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Pas la peine de m'en faire un dessin ! », l'interrompit Harry, devenu de plus en plus pâle. _Non mais qu'est ce qui ma prit de vouloir en avoir plus sur cette bestiole…_

« Au lieu de jouer les intellos, dit moi plutôt comment on peut s'en débarrasser. »

Draco ignora sa remarque avec superbe et poursuivi comme si il n'avait jamais été interrompu. « Son corps entier est recouvert d'une épaisse carapace, il est donc quasiment impossible de le blesser par magie. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Et t'as pas quelque chose d'utile ? Genre son point faible ou le nom de ça bien-aimé ! » Draco lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais décida de ne pas s'en déranger.

« A ma connaissance il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le blesser. La partie la plus sensible de son corps est… » Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Sans crier gare, le Ragnarok avait surgit sur leur droite, se dressant au dessus d'eux, la gueule béante, une matière visqueuse et nauséabonde s'en écoulant, tombant par liasses sur les deux garçons.

Draco opprima un haut le cœur. Il sentait la chose visqueuse couler le long de son crâne, sur sa joue, s'engouffrer dans son oreille pour finalement s'insinuer sous ses vêtements. C'était froid, c'était gluant, c'était horrible !

Harry non plus n'en menait pas large. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la gueule de la bestiole, gouffre béant, parsemé de milliers de dents longues et acérées, se rejoignant en un mouvement circulaire.

Puis la chose fondit sur eux. Dans un essai désespéré Harry tenta d'attraper sa baguette, mais le Ragnarok s'était déjà saisit du slytherin. Draco laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'il sentit comme des milliers de lames s'enfoncer dans sa chair, sectionnant muscles et tendons et faillit s'évanouir lorsque la bête le souleva ainsi, encrant plus profondément sa prise, lui broyant le fémur et les nerfs. Peu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il sentit le poids du gryffindor peser sur son poignet, le tirant davantage vers le bas, amenant les dents du Ragnarok à cisailler verticalement sa chair.

Puis tout devint noir.

« Malfoy ! MALFOY ! Oh putain, MERDE ! », hurla Harry, cédant peu à peu à la panique. Il chercha autour de lui d'un air frénétique, tentant de retrouver sa baguette qui lui avait échappée durant l'attaque. Mais il ne touchait déjà plus le sol et lorsque la bestiole se mit en marche, sa tête heurta violemment la paroi, manquant de l'assommer.

Elle avançait vite et dans un cliquetis effroyable, orchestré par la rencontre des centaines de pattes avec le sol. Elle s'engouffrait dans toutes sortes de tunnels, semblant parfaitement savoir où elle se rendait. Harry fut projeté d'un côté à l'autre, secoué comme un vulgaire pantin, heurtant tour à tour mur, sol et promontoire rocheux, déchirant ses vêtements et lacérant sa chair.

Il était hors de lui, se démenant comme un forcené, assénant coups de pieds et de poings à s'en meurtrir les poignets, en vain.

Puis ils débouchèrent à toute allure dans la sorte de dôme qu'ils avaient quitté à peine quelques heures auparavant et Harry vit avec horreur le sol disparaître sous ses pieds. Il ressentit la même sensation que lorsqu'il effectuait quelque pirouette dangereuse avec son éclair de feu, lui nouant l'estomac et étouffant son cri d'horreur dans la gorge.

Mais le Ragnarok se rattrapa avec agilité, s'agrippant aux pics rocheux qui parsemaient la paroi. Harry finit sa chute dans un mouvement sec, accentuant le poids qu'il exerçait sur la jambe du blond, laquelle se fendit davantage encore. Il resta ainsi suspendu, les pieds dans le vide, balançant furieusement d'un côté à l'autre.

La bestiole tourna alors la tête vers le côté d'un geste rude, manquant de l'empaler sur l'un de ces pics. Il tenta de s'y agripper pour alléger sa charge sur leurs poignets et la jambe de Draco, mais le poinçon se fendit et il ne lui resta plus que la pointe en main. Une pointe acérée ! Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout.

Prenant appui de ses deux pieds contre le mur, il se propulsa de toutes ses forces et enfonça profondément le poinçon dans l'abdomen du Ragnarok. Balançant ses jambes, il les ramena vers le haut et s'appuya de tout son poids sur son arme de fortune, lacérant le ventre de la bestiole de haut en bas, sur une longueur d'à peu près un mètre. Un liquide jaunâtre s'en déversa, l'éclaboussant en plein visage et sous le coup de la douleur le Ragnarok lâcha sa prise sur le slytherin.

A présent ils tombaient tout les deux dans le vide et Harry attira Draco à lui, ramena quelque peu ses jambes à son corps, pour mieux se réceptionner à l'atterrissage violent qui ne tarderait pas à suivre. Enlaçant fermement le blond il adressa silencieusement une prière à tous ceux qui voudraient bien l'entendre.

Celle-ci sembla s'exaucer, car au lieu d'atterrir sur une surface ferme, comme il s'y était attendu, lui et sa charge s'enfoncèrent profondément dans une matière liquide. Il battit furieusement des pieds pour remonter à la surface et inspira profondément. Regardant autour de lui d'un air affolé il resserra sa prise autour du blond, lequel laissa échapper un léger gémissement et battit des paupières. «Potter..? », murmura t'il faiblement. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci lui entoura la hanche du bras gauche, tant que leurs poignets liés le lui permettait, et se mit à nager en direction de ce qu'il croyait être la berge la plus proche.

Il remercia le ciel pour l'obscurité, car pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu voir ce dans quoi il pataugeait. A en juger l'odeur de rance, de pourriture et d'excréments, le nombre de carcasses et autres objets répugnants qu'il poussait de coté, ce dôme était probablement la réserve du Ragnarok. Il ne préférait même pas s'imaginer ce que pouvait être le liquide dans lequel il pataugeait et se força à respirer calmement par la bouche, pour ne pas y ajouter le contenu de son estomac.

Après quelques brasses il toucha enfin ce qui lui semblait être le bord et s'extirpa avec difficulté et dans un bruit de succion de cette substance qui semblait bien trop poisseuse pour n'être que de l'eau.

« Accroche toi », souffla t'il au blond avant de commencer à escalader la paroi, usant des pointes rocheuses comme d'un escalier, l'adrénaline lui donnant des ailes. Le blond fit comme il lui dit et s'accrocha faiblement à son coup, recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits.

Ils entendirent le Ragnarok beugler de rage, puis le cliquetis caractéristique de ses pattes. Le survivant jeta un regard furtif vers l'arrière et déglutit. _Merde, il est beaucoup trop près ! _La bestiole semblait avoir profité de leur barbotage pour emprunter un tunnel qui la mènerait jusqu'à eux, surgissant à à peine une trentaine de mètres derrière ses proies.

Harry leva les yeux et calcula rapidement la distance qu'il lui restait à parcourir pour atteindre ce qu'il espérait être le prochain tunnel. _20 mètres ! On n'y arrivera jamais !_ Déjà il entendit le cliquetis se rapprocher, résonnant à ses oreilles tels des tambours d'alarmes, le poussant à aller encore plus vite.

« Malfoy, est-ce que tu as toujours ta baguette ? », questionna t'il le blond, toujours agripper à son coup. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Alors, des mon signal, tu jetteras le sort de destruction le plus puissant que tu connais sur l'entrée de ce tunnel, compris ? »

A nouveau un hochement de tête. Harry arbora un regard déterminé et pressa davantage le pas. Ses membres le faisaient souffrir le martyr mais l'espoir de s'en sortir le faisait tenir bon.

_5m, 4m, 3m, 2m, 1m..._ « MAINTENANT! »

Il vit Draco lever sa baguette, puis tout ce passa tellement vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de suivre. Une explosion assourdissante retentit et une onde de choc tellement puissante le frappa dans le dos qu'elle les envoya valser au loin. Ils percutèrent violemment le mur et pendant un court instant, tout devint noir.

oOMOo

Un léger toussotement le tira de sa torpeur.

Il se releva quelque peu et regarda alentour. L'air était emplit d'une épaisse poussière et il plissa les yeux, tentant de les focaliser sur quelque chose de tangible. Puis quelque chose le frappa. Il arrivait à voir ! Tout n'était pas qu'obscurité, il arrivait bel et bien à voir distinctement ce qui l'entourait ! Ce qui voudrait dire que l'explosion avait probablement ouvert une brèche. Avec un peu de chance ils pourraient peut-être enfin sortir !

Un autre toussotement. _Malfoy !_

Il dirigea son regard sur sa gauche et vit le blond étendu à ses côtés. Son teint était pâle et ses traits déformés en une moue de douleur. Harry fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Sa respiration était beaucoup trop faible… Il laissa courir son regard le long de son corps et blêmit en voyant la marre de sang qui s'était étendue en dessous, au niveau de… s_a jambe !_

Harry se redressa entièrement et souleva quelque peu le pan de la robe du blond, pour la rabaisser aussitôt, encore plus pâle qu'avant. La jambe du blond était… en bouillie. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel elle était et Harry fini par vomir le peu qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac. Jamais il n'avait vu de chose aussi horrible et il se demandait comment diable il allait bien pouvoir soigner ça.

Il regarda alentour et découvrit la baguette de Draco non loin de là, dans les décombres. Il s'en saisit et murmura « Accio baguette» et peu de temps après, il entendit déjà le caractéristique sifflement. Il tendit la main et sa baguette vint s'y placer en douceur. B_on, à nous deux !_

Tout d'abord il guérit les blessures les moins importantes et s'attaqua bien vite à la jambe du blond. Il prononça le sort de guérison le plus puissant qu'il connaisse et regarda comment lentement, la jambe de son rival guérissait. Puis il dirigea sa baguette sur la poitrine du blond et murmura « Enervate ».

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et déjà deux orbes métalliques se fixèrent sur son visage.

« Tiens », fit Harry en plaçant sans ménagement la baguette du blond dans sa main, « aides moi à soigner ta jambe. »

Draco porta un regard appréhensif sur dite jambes et blêmit encore davantage, son visage déformé en un mélange d'horreur et de douleur. Lentement, il dirigea la pointe de sa baguette sur ses plaies et tous deux s'attelèrent à la tâche de les guérir.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après que le blond put à nouveau se mettre debout et c'est soutenu par Harry qu'il se mit à marcher en direction de la lumière, de la liberté…

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N :** Voili Voilou ! -Lyn fait son entrée dansottante-

Et c'est ainsi que ce fini ce petit chapounet, dans l'espoir et la bonne humeur ! Hip Hip Hip Hourra !

Oui oui je sais, ça n'a pas été joyeux joyeux pour nos deux namoûrs et vous allez sûrement me traiter de sadique, mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Non non, je vous assure. Tout ça c'est de la faute à une certaine demoiselle en tenue de super héroïne bleu turquoise ! Oui oui, elle m'a carrément perverti l'esprit avec ses idées biscornues ! Alors pas de virus, de jets de pierres ou de ptites culottes sales siouplait, j'y suis pour rien ! XD

Sinon, qu'avez vous pensé du Draco 'Intello dans toutes les situations' ? Ou du Harry en mode survie ? Moi je les kiff ! -danse du bonheur-

Et pour ceux qui ne savent pas trop ce qu'est un scolopendre (bah oui quoi, on sait jamais !) beh je vous conseille d'allez voir sur le net, c'est vraiment dégeu... beurk !

Sur ce je vous couvre tous de boudiou !

Lyn en tenue de super héroïne rouge écarlate


	5. Treason

**Disclaimer:** Une ombre se faufile derrière J.K.Rowling, avant de s'en approcher à pas de loup. Lyn surgit hors des ténèbres et la pointe de sa baguette: "IMPERIO! Muahahahahahaha! Harry et Draco m'appartiennent!"

J.K.Rowling la regarde d'un air dubitatif: "Euh, c'est un stylo que tu tiens là..."

Lyn regarde sa main et la baisse d'un geste rageur: "Zut, c'est vrai! Bon beh, vous savez tous ce que ça veut dire... Harry et Draco ne sont pas prêts de s'aimer et l'ère du fanfictionisme est loin de s'achever. Mais bon, ça valait le coup d'essayer..."

**Avertissement:** Comme dit dans les chapitres précédants, ceci est un slash. Je conseille donc vivement aux homophobes de rebrousser chemin! Ceci n'est pas pour vous!

**Remerciements: **A ma chère petite beta qui m'a corrigé toutes mes horribles fautes en un temps record! La pauvre, elle doit être assoiffée, c'est que c'est pire qu'un marathon! -donne de l'eau à petite grenouille- Tiens, c'est pour toi ma chère! Un grand merci également à Leilia, qui comme toujours me supporte et m'inspire et puis bien sur à tous les gentils lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review! Je vous adore! -distribution de bisous-

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire le prochain chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une heure après que le blond put à nouveau se mettre debout et c'est soutenu par Harry qu'il se mit à marcher en direction de la lumière, de la liberté… _

**Chapter 4**

**Treason**

Ils scrutèrent la brèche crée par l'explosion. Un flot de lumière s'en déversait, inondant les alentours et chassant les ténèbres.

Elle se situait à une hauteur d'environ deux mètres, accessible simplement en levant les bras, mais Harry vit avec ravissement qu'un éboulis de pierre s'était accumulé juste en dessous, leur permettant d'y accéder sans difficultés.

Ils commencèrent à escalader, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à là où ils mettaient les pieds, bien trop pressés à sortir enfin de cet endroit infernal.

Arrivé au sommet du petit monticule, Draco s'apprêtait à se faufiler au travers de l'ouverture, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le tirer vers l'arrière et le presser vers le bas.

« Priorité au sauveur de l'humanité, Malfoy », lui fit Harry qui, un sourire aux lèvres, se faufila devant lui. Draco resta abasourdi quelques instants, avant qu'un léger sourire ne fleurisse également sur ses lèvres et qu'il ne se remetteà la suite du brun.

« Tu sais Potter, un gentleman demande à son partenaire de se baisser. Forcer quelqu'un révèle de mauvaises manières », fit-il d'un ton sans équivoque, le sourire à présent étirant ses lèvres.

Harry ne sembla pas réagir. Ce n'est que quelques instants et une dizaine de pas plus loin qu'il laissa échapper un petit 'oh'.

Il était pratiquement certain que la douleur fulgurante qui se propageait à présent dans son menton était due au fait que celui-ci était tombé à terre et ce fut le visage en feu qu'il se détourna, chassant les images non invitées de son esprit.

Draco le dévisagea d'un air triomphant.

« Toujours aussi stupide à ce que je vois, Potter. Je préfère ne même pas savoir à quoi tu pensais. »

Harry le regarda d'un air indigné.

« Mais… je… tu… Rooohh ! Comme si tu l'avais pas fais exprès ! » s' emporta t'il, l'embarras laissant place à la colère. Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Faire rougir ton _joli_ minois n'est pas dans mes priorités, figure toi. » fit-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Non, ce qui m'intéresse… » ajouta t'il, laissant errer son regard le long de son corps, les sourcils légèrement froncés, chose qui eu pour effet de faire à nouveau rougir le brun, mal à l'aise sous l'insistance du regard « …se serait de me laver. » Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. _J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir me coltiner un pervers…_

Reprenant contenance, il dirigea lui aussi son regard le long de son corps et fronça, tout comme le blond un instant auparavant, les sourcils en une moue dégoûtée.

On aurait cru qu'il portait une tenue près du corps tellement sa peau était sale, ne laissant paraître aucun morceau de chair claire. Noir, rouge, jaune, toutes les couleurs y étaient, mélange de sang, de boue et de pus. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, empestant la moisissure, les excréments et autres odeurs nauséabondes à l'origine inconnue.

Harry opprima un haut le cœur. L'odeur répugnante emplissait ses narines et sa peau le démangeait terriblement. Il ne préférait même pas s'imaginer l'état de ses cheveux…

Draco n'en menait pas plus large. Son état l'horripilait plus que tout et il n'osait même plus bouger tellement le frottement de ses habits imbibés de merde le répugnait.

Un air dégoûté sur le visage, il enfouit précautionneusement sa main dans sa poche et en extirpa sa baguette.

« Scourgify », murmura t'il, la pointant sur son torse. Immédiatement, la crasse commença à s'écarteler, se détachant de sa peau et s'évanouissant dans l'air avant même de toucher le sol. Harry l'observa et se saisit à son tour de sa baguette.

oOMOo

Un quart d'heure et une dizaine de Scourgify plus tard, les deux garçons se détaillèrent suspicieusement. Leurs peaux avaient reprises une teinte plus ou moins normale, mais le résultat laissait amplement à désirer.

Les impuretés étaient tellement incrustées que même les sorts de nettoyages ne pouvaient les en débarrasser définitivement.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Faut qu'on trouve de l'eau, je refuse de me balader dans cet état ! L'hygiène ne fait peut-être pas partie de tes priorités, mais tout le monde n'est pas habitué à vivre dans la merde comme toi et tes amis belettes. »

Harry roula des yeux. Il aurait pu s'y attendre.

« Alors trouve nous de l'eau, oh grand gourou de la propreté ! ». Le blond le fusilla du regard.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le grand gourou de la propreté ? Va te faire foutre ! ». Ceci dit, il fit volte-face et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, tirant bien malgré lui le brun à sa suite.

Celui-ci opprima un sourire. L'Est se trouvait exactement dans l'autre sens. Décidant de laisser au blond le soin de les guider ainsi quelques temps, il observa le paysage à la recherche d'un cours d'eau.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit le Slytherin, lui aussi ressentait le besoin irrémédiable de se laver à l'eau claire. _Tant que celle-ci n'est pas trop profonde…_

oOMOo

Après une demi-heure de marche inutile, il se décida enfin d'aborder le blond, lequel semblait au bord de l'explosion.

« Hum, tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est déjà la troisième fois qu'on passe devant ces arbres ? », fit-il d'un ton innocent, peinant à retenir son rire.

Le blond fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et poursuivit sa route.

« Tiens, ce rocher me semble bien familier », reprit le brun, son air moqueur à présent à peine dissimulé. Draco l'ignora de plus belle et pressa le pas.

« Dis donc, tes pouvoirs de grand gourou laissent à désirer ! Ne devrais tu pas sentir l'eau à des kilomètres à la ronde ? » Silence. « Tu devrais avoir une sorte d'antenne pour te guider non ? » Silence. « Tiens, il me semble que t'es cheveux viennent de s'hérisser ! C'est peut-être un signe ! »

Cette fois le blond en eut assez. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et fit volte-face, le visage enflammé par la colère, un 'ferme ta putain de gueule Potter' sur les lèvres. Insulte qu'il ne prononça jamais. Les yeux agrandit par la stupeur, il lâcha un 'de l'eau' estomaqué.

Harry se retourna dans la direction que fixait le blond et un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres.

« Wouahou ! Je retire tout ce que je viens de dire ! T'es vraiment doué comme gourou ! Tu me révèles tes secrets ? Hein ? Allééé, surtout celui des cheuveux-antenne ! S'il te plaîîît ! », fit-il d'un air mielleux, battant furieusement des paupières. Cette remarque lui valut un coup sur le crâne et une myriade d'injures. Se tenant la tête et les côtes en un mélange de douleur et d'hilarité, il se mit à la suite du blond et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le petit ruisseau qui coulait non loin de là.

Lorsque le clapotis de l'eau se fit entendre, Harry opprima un frisson. Son aversion pour l'eau remontait à son plus jeune âge et jamais il n'avait pu s'en débarrasser. L'élément sombre et imprévisible avait toujours été celui qu'il aimait le moins et malgré son expérience avec les abysses du lac d'Hogwarts en quatrième année, les eaux profondes et mouvementées le terrorisaient toujours. Tout cela remontait au jour où oncle Vernon l'avait délibérément laissé…

Une voix insistante le tira subitement de ses pensés.

« Hé oh, Potter ! Ton cerveau marche encore ou ton dernier neurone ta finalement lâché ? »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et son regard plongea directement dans deux orbes mercuriels. Le visage de Draco se trouvait à à peine quelques centimètres du sien et le fixait d'un air agacé.

« Ohh, Saint Potter de retour parmi nous ! Je m'en vois honoré ! », cracha t'il. « Tu pues et je ne sens pas les fleurs, alors magne toi le cul ! »

Le Gryffindor regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient à présent au bord du petit ruisseau et il nota avec soulagement que celui-ci n'était ni profond ni mouvementé. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir et redirigea son regard sur son interlocuteur.

« Mais après vous, grand gourou ! » chantonna t'il d'un air amusé, un sourire enjoué sur les lèvres. Draco poussa un petit grognement et fit volte-face, bien trop pressé à se débarrasser de toute cette crasse pour répondre au brun.

Il pénétra dans l'eau tout habillé, ses vêtements nécessitant autant que lui-même d'être lavés, et c'est avec une immense satisfaction qu'il sentit l'eau fraîche jouer autour de ses chevilles, puis de ses mollets, montant de plus en plus haut, l'immergeant finalement jusqu'à la mi-poitrine.

Harry, lui, était un peu plus réticent à rentrer dans l'eau, mais même lui ne pouvait nier la satisfaction qu'elle lui procura, le débarrassant de toutes ses impuretés. Il fut totalement pris au dépourvu lorsque Draco plongea, l'attirant à sa suite. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et se retrouva, une seconde après, la tête sous l'eau. Il se débattit et remonta à la surface, toussant et crachant de l'eau, le cœur battant la chamade. Le Slytherin, lui, se frictionnait déjà énergiquement les cheveux, ne semblant pas remarquer le malaise du Gryffindor. Celui-ci soupira. _Pas la peine de lui donner une raison de plus pour me charrier…_

Il se contenta donc de lui lancer un regard emplit de mépris et commença à se frictionner à son tour.

oOMOo

Ils se lavèrent ainsi durant un quart d'heure, se débarrassant de ce qu'ils pouvaient grâce aux moyens dont ils disposaient. Mais ils remarquèrent bien vite que l'eau ne nettoyait qu'en surface, laissant les impuretés les plus profondes intouchées.

Draco désespérait à faire partir l'odeur répugnante qui lui collait à la peau et aux vêtements et au bout de cinq minutes supplémentaires il frappa l'eau d'un geste rageur.

« Ca sert à rien ! Cette merde et impossible à enlever ! »

Harry le jugea du regard puis scruta les environs.

« De la saponaire… »

« De la quoi ? »

« De la saponaire. C'est une plante qui pousse sur ce genre de berges et qui peut faire office de savon. », expliqua t'il. Draco le dévisagea d'un air dubitatif, lui valant un soupir exaspéré.

« Aide moi à en trouver et tu verras bien. C'est une plante assez grande aux feuilles ovales opposées et aux fleurs roses pâles, de cette taille environ. » Il souligna ses propos d'un geste de la main et tout deux se mirent à la recherche.

Ils longèrent la berge, séparant les herbes hautes, plongeant dans l'eau de temps à autre, dans l'essai désespéré d'ôter au moins un peu de leurs saletés.

Une dizaine de mètres en aval Harry s'exclama soudain d'un air ravi.

« J'en ai ! Regarde Malfoy, y'en a plein ici ! »

Il leva le poing au ciel d'un air triomphant, exhibant son butin aux yeux du blond.

« Prends en autant que tu peux et aide moi à trouver une pierre creuse pour les écraser. Et prends les avec les racines. »

Malfoy fit comme il lui dit et suivit le brun jusqu'au coude de la rivière, où plusieurs rochers pointaient hors de l'eau. Harry les détailla un à un et s'approcha finalement de celui qui le satisfaisait le plus. Y déposant les feuilles et les racines qu'ils avaient cueillies, il se pencha et se saisit d'une pierre qui lui servirait de mortier et se mit à l'œuvre.

Il écrasa les plantes à l'aide de son outil de fortune, ajoutant de l'eau de temps en temps, jusqu'à en obtenir une substance moussante. Il y rajouta quelques pousses de saponaire et répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce que la cuvette naturelle soit entièrement remplie de cette substance laiteuse.

Satisfait, il posa sa pierre et se saisit d'une poignée de mousse, indiquant au blond d'un signe de la tête d'en faire de même, avant de se frictionner les mains et les avant-bras.

Draco l'observa quelques instants, puis fit de même et le résultat le ravi.

La matière onctueuse était fraîche et agréable au toucher et, chose qui l'étonna le plus, semblait enlever avec facilité le reste de saletés.

Il plongea les mains sous l'eau et les ressorti pour les détailler attentivement. Plus aucunes impuretés, elles étaient propres, comme si il venait de les laver au savon.

Harry, lui, était déjà passé à l'étape suivante. Faisant glisser sa cape au dessus de sa tête et le long de son bras gauche, il réussit à la faire passer par le creux entre leurs deux poignets. _Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas collés ! _

Il l'astiqua puis la coinça entre ses jambes, laissant au courant le soin de la rincer. Puis il se débarrassa de son T-shirt, n'ayant pas pris de pull en partant d'Hogwarts, et en fit de même.

Il ne remarqua pas que le blond s'était arrêté en plein mouvement. Il ne remarqua pas non plus son regard scrutateur se promener sur son corps.

oOMOo

Draco avait déjà vu à maintes reprises le torse du survivant, après les matchs de Quidditchs, préparant un mauvais coup dans les vestiaires de l'équipe adverse.

Mais ce qu'il vit l'avait prit au dépourvu. Il s'attendait à voir le torse bien battit du survivant, ni trop fin, ni excessivement musclé, mais à la place il découvrit un buste amaigri, les côtes saillantes.

Qu'avait il bien pu se passer pour que le survivant perde tant de poids en l'espace de quelques mois seulement, lui qui pourtant devait tout posséder.

Laissant glisser son regard vers le bas, il détailla l'abdomen de sa némésis. Ici aussi on voyait cruellement les effets de la sous-alimentation, bien que les abdominaux finement ciselés soient toujours visibles. Ce n'était pas de muscles qu'il manquait, non, ceux-ci étaient toujours présent, c'était de chair.

Harry remarqua le regard inquisiteur et interrompit sa tâche.

« Y'a quelque chose ? »

Pris sur le fait, Draco détourna le regard._ Merde, il ma flague en train de le fixer. _Puis il se reprit. _Non, un Malfoy ne fixe jamais. Je ne faisais qu'observer._ Rassuré il se remit en action, se déshabillant à son tour, tachant de chasser les questions qui lui assaillirent l'esprit.

Harry, lui, ne parvint pas à chasser aussi facilement ses pensées.

Il l'avait remarqué. Malfoy avait remarqué son amaigrissement. _Et ça t'étonne ? Y'a rien de magique à remarquer qu'une personne a perdue au moins dix kilos en 3 mois !_ Il soupira. _J'aurais pu m'en douter… _Se détourant quelque peu, il masqua sa poitrine à la vue de l'autre.

Depuis la mort de Sirius, l'appétit l'avait quitté. La nourriture lui était devenue âpre et ses mets préférés ne laissaient sur sa langue qu'un goût de cendre. Il mangeait ce qu'il lui fallait pour ne pas s'effondrer, et malgré les protestations d'Hermione, son organisme si était habitué.

A quoi bon entretenir un corps qui serait bientôt brisé ? La mort de Sirius lui avait ouvert les yeux : La faucheuse pouvait frapper à tout instant, sans avertissement et sans raison aucune. Elle aurait mieux fait de l'emporter lui, Sirius n'avait pas mérité de mourir. Non, il ne l'avait pas mérité…

Chassant ses sombres pensés, il s'appliqua à se débarrasser des dernières salissures. L'héritier Malfoy ne le gratifia plus d'un regard, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant et ce ne fut qu'une fois l'astre céleste haut dans le ciel qu'ils sortirent finalement de l'eau, étendant leurs vêtements sur la plage de galets, les laissant sécher, ainsi qu'eux même, à la chaleur cuisante du soleil.

oOMOo

Assis ainsi, ils reflétaient un parfait contraste, dont les bords semblaient pourtant s'emmêler.

Le garçon de gauche, sombre et élancé, semblait posséder une magie primitive, accentuée par son apparence aux aspects sauvages. Ses cheveux d'ébène, en épis et pourtant soyeux, encadraient en une cascade de jais un visage hâlé et velouté, au nez droit et fin et aux lèvres pleines et pulpeuses. Mais ce qui captivait le plus étaient ses yeux. Grands et en amendes, soulignés par des cils d'un noir profond, ils rappelaient ceux d'un félin. Leur couleur menthe à l'eau inhabituelle accentuait davantage encore cette impression et leur éclat singulier, malicieux et taquin, leur conférait une volonté propre, espiègle et coquine.

En l'étudiant de plus près, cependant, on était amené à réviser la première impression qu'il donnait d'être un garçon plein d'entrain et de joie de vivre. Ses yeux en apparence si pétillants semblaient drapés d'un voile de tristesse et même lorsque il souriait, une facette de lui semblait rester terne et mélancolique.

L'autre garçon, lui, reflétait exactement le contraire. Où l'un semblait d'une élégance sombre et sauvage, l'autre était lumineux et affecté. Ses cheveux dorés paraissaient tissés de lumière et entouraient en un mouvement souple et soyeux un visage au formes harmonieuses. Tous ses traits semblaient sculptés d'une main d'artiste, s'accordant parfaitement dans ce visage à la peau pâle et à la forme quelque peu effilée. Son nez fin et pointu, ses sourcils finement arqués, ses lèvres roses et délicatement ourlées, tous étaient précisément ciselés. Il irradiait la nonchalance et son port de roi et son élégance féline eussent persuadé plus d'un de son statut de noble. Mais tout comme chez l'autre garçon, ses yeux restaient ce qu'il avait de plus captivant. Prunelles argentées entourées de cils aussi foncés que ses cheveux étaient clairs, ils brillaient de ruse et d'intelligence. Mais leur éclat n'était pas chaleureux. Il était froid.

Parfois pourtant, cette impression de dureté faiblissait, comme si au souvenir d'un évènement heureux la glace fondait, laissant place à une mer de douceur et de sérénité.

Ils restèrent assis ainsi un long moment, chacun suivant le cours de ses propres pensées, lorsqu'un gargouillis les tira tout deux de leur indolence. Les joues du brun se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur rosée et il détourna le regard, gêné.

« Tiens donc, l'estomac sur pattes se manifeste ! » commenta le blond, sarcastique, avant qu'un deuxième gargouillement ne déchire le silence. Cette fois, ce fut le Slytherin qui rougit légèrement.

« On ferait ptet bien de se trouver de quoi manger… », murmura t'il.

Le brun ne se priva pas de rire à gorge déployée et se releva, entraînant le blond à sa suite.

« Ben voyons comment tu pêches alors ! Je suis sur qu'il y a pleins de gros poissons qui n'attendent que d'être saisis puis dévoré par ta magnificence ! », ironisa t'il. Il entraîna son rival au bord de l'eau avant de se baisser et de retrousser son pantalon.

« Beh qu'est ce que t'attends ? Ils vont pas te sauter dans les bras les poissons ! »

Draco croisa les bras, ou plutôt dit un bras, et leva le menton, toisant le Gryffindor du regard.

« Pff, si tu crois que je vais me rabaisser à pêcher ces trucs gluants à mains nues ! Tu fais comme tu veux, mais moi je refuse de me comporter comme un vulgaire homme des cavernes. »

Harry soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Bah crève alors. »

Disant cela il entra dans l'eau, tirant Draco derrière lui.

« Hey… ! »

« Bah, quoi ? T'as cru que ça marchait comment? »

Plissant les yeux, il se détourna, scrutant les flots en amont. Heureusement l'eau n'était pas profonde et plutôt claire, repérer une proie ne fut donc pas difficile.

« Bon, plus un bruit et surtout tu bouges pas ! »

Draco aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer, mais il devait admettre qu'il était curieux de savoir comment Harry allait si prendre. _Pêcher un poisson à mains nues. On aura tout vu !_

A pas de loup, surveillant chacun de ses mouvements, le survivant s'approcha à contre-courant de la truite qu'il avait repérée. En un mouvement infiniment lent, il se baissa, glissa sa main sous la surface miroitante de l'eau et en dessous du ventre du spécimen. Il avait vu à la télé qu'il fallait leur chatouiller le ventre avant de les saisir subitement par les branchies et de les jeter hors de l'eau.

Mais la technique semblait marcher bien mieux à la télé qu'en réalité. A peine eut il glisser sa main dans l'eau que déjà le poisson filait à toute vitesse.

« Pff ! Quel talent ! », ironisa Draco, un sourire mauvais eur les lèvres. Harry décida de ne pas s'en déranger et se mit à la recherche d'un autre poisson.

Mail lui aussi, ainsi que les suivants, se révéla coriace et après vingt minutes supplémentaires le survivant frappa rageusement l'eau.

« Raaaah, putain de merde, ça marche pas ! »

La patience n'avait jamais était son fort et les moqueries incessantes de la part de son auxiliaire ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à rester calme. Poussant un gémissement il renversa sa tête en arrière et observa le ciel d'un œil absent. _Tiens, ce nuage à la forme d'un dragon…_ Un dragon, cela le faisait penser à quelque chose. Et d'un coup l'idée lui revint.

Se frappant mentalement sur la tête il sortit de l'eau, ignorant le regard interrogateur du blond.

Se saisissant de sa baguette il la pointa sur les flots.

« Et tout tu comptes faire quoi, Potter ? »

« Regarde et admire ! » Lui faisant un clin d'œil, il fit de nouveau face à l'eau et prononça « Accio poisson ! ». Immédiatement, un poisson vola hors de l'eau et atterrit devant ses pieds, se débattant furieusement. Draco le dévisagea d'un air incrédule, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Harry, lui, affichait un sourire triomphant. Au moins ils n'allaient pas mourir de faim !

Pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur l'eau il invoqua un second poisson.

« Tiens! C'est mon jour de bonté ! »

Ceci dit il se pencha et ramassa son butin.

« Eh beh, tu comptes rester planté là combien de temps ? Il va pas se cuire tout seul ton poisson ».

Se ressaisissant, le blond se pencha également et attrapa son poisson.

Harry dût voir son air égaré, car il le lui prit des mains, et après les avoir tués et transfiguré un morceau de bois en dague, commença à les vider, sous le regard horrifié de Draco.

« Ca se voit que t'as jamais cuisiné de ta vie toi », le nargua t'il.

« Humpf ! A quoi bon ? Un Malfoy n'a pas besoin de ça ! ».

Harry roula des yeux. _Je devrais le laisser crever pour la peine…_

oOMOo

Une fois les poissons vidés, il les embrocha sur une branche pointue et les positionna au-dessus d'un petit foyer, que le blond s'empressa d'incendier. Bien que l'idée du survivant lui préparant à manger l'enchantait, il ne voulait pas passer pour un ignare.

Profitant du temps de cuisson, les deux garçons se rhabillèrent et au bout de quelques minutes, l'air était emplit d'une odeur de poisson fumé. Ils s'assirent en tailleur et Harry posa sa baguette près du feu, avant de se saisir de la branche et de passer sa part à Draco.

Ils mangèrent en silence, bien trop occupés à assouvir leurs appétits, mais Draco nota du coin de l'œil que le brun toucha à peine à sa part. Une fois rassasié, Harry s'apprêta à se relever. « On ferait bien de se remettre en route. » Mais il s'arrêta en plein mouvement.

« T'as entendu ? »

« Entendu quoi ? »

« Chut ! Ecoute… » En effet, on entendait des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix en provenance de leur droite.

« Viens. » souffla t'il, Draco faisant disparaître leurs traces d'un coup de baguette et se dirigeant rapidement vers les buissons les plus proches, s'accroupissant derrière.

Peu de temps après, deux silhouettes firent leur apparition sur la clairière.

« Mais je te dis que tu as rêvé ! »

« Tais toi. Je suis sur que j'ai vu de la fumée ! On est pas seul je te dis ! »

« Ouais, beh en attendant on a toujours vu personne. Et puis les autres nous attendent. Tu sais bien ce que le maître fait aux retardataires… » Leurs voix se firent chuchotements.

A ces paroles Harry se crispa. _Des mangemorts !_ Il porta sa main à sa poche,cherchant sa baguette, mais il ne tâta que le vide.

« Mais… ? »

« C'est ça que tu cherches Potter ? » entendit il une voix de derrière lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et il se retourna, l'air horrifié.

Malfoy le pointait de sa baguette, celle du survivant bien en évidence dans sa poche.

« Ne t'as t'on jamais appris à veiller sur tes affaires ? Ohh, ne fais pas cette tête, tu vas me faire pleurer !»

Ceci dit il se redressa, s'exhibant aux yeux des deux hommes, tirant le Gryffindor à sa suite.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Levia, pose cette trononeuse.. Louange, tu comptes faire quoi avec ton fromage pourri? Et toi Leilia, tu crois que je t'ai pas vue avec tes ptites culotte sales? Ts ts ts... C'est pas ma faute! Si vous voulez des scènes mignonnes, chui obligé d'être sadique... Alalalala... -soupir- 

C'est que ça passe vite le temps!

Mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu néanmoins! Surtout la description des deux, je crains de ne m'être laissé emporter… -rougit- Mais bon, pour moi ils sont magnifique, j'y peux rien !

Par contre j'aime beaucoup décrire Harry l'air ravi. Ca me donne chaud au cœur! -smile-

Malheureusement, il n'aura pas beaucoup de quoi être ravi dans les chapitres à venir…

Quelqu'un se doute t'il de ce qu'il va se passer ? -sourire impatient-

Mais bon, passons aux questions existentielles :

1. Draco percera t'il un jour dans le métier de grand gourou de la propreté ?

2.La tactique des cheveux-antennes est elle vraiment efficace ?

3.Harry et Draco ont ils lavé leurs caleçons ?

4.Draco a-t-il avalé une arrête de travers ?

5.Les mangemorts étaient ils habillés en noir ?

Et pour finir :

6.Qui a tué le colonel moutarde ?

Sur ce je vous laisse réfléchir !

Milles kisous

Lyn


	6. Prison

**Disclaimer:** A moi, à moi, à moiii ! Muahahahaha!

**Avertissemnt**: Beh toujours pareil, des hommes qui s'aiment koa, ça a pas changé!

**A/N:** Hello tout le monde! Voici donc le nouveau chapounet, qui s'est fait attendre... (honte à moi! -rougit-). Mais avec les épreuves du bac à terminer et pis pas mal de problèmes personnels, j'ai été débordé.. Vraiment navré, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop.. -fait ses yeux de chat botté irrésistibles-

Avant de commencer un groooos merci à tout mes reviewers (je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, sinon désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès ) et une mega bisouille baveuse à ma bêta! Mici à tous!

Sur ce, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

_« C'est ça que tu cherches Potter ? » entendit il une voix de derrière lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et il se retourna, l'air horrifié._

_Malfoy le pointait de sa baguette, celle du survivant bien en évidence dans sa poche._

_« Ne t'as t'on jamais appris à veiller sur tes affaires ? Ohh, ne fais pas cette tête, tu vas me faire pleurer !»_

_Ceci dit il se redressa, s'exhibant aux yeux des deux hommes, tirant le Gryffindor à sa suite._

**Chapter 5**

**Prison**

Ténèbres, humidité, souffrance. Une voûte basse. Un banc de pierre pour s'asseoir ou se coucher. Ni lumières ni chaleur. La prison. Des yeux cruels et froids scrutant un visage inconscient. Aucun sentiment. Les visages des créatures du seigneur des ténèbres ne laissent paraître leurs intentions. Elles étaient là, sombres et silencieuses, tels des veilleurs éthérés, irréels.

Draco sentit un frisson d'effroi lui parcourir l'échine. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les créatures de ses contes de jeunesse existaient réellement. Pour lui, tout cela n'était que le fruit d'une imagination trop abondante, destinée à faire peur aux petits enfants. Lui-même avait arrêté d'y croire depuis ses cinq ans, mais il était bien obligé à présent de réviser ses convictions. Les Morgûls existaient bel et bien, sombres créatures sans forme réelle, mélange mi-bestial mi-humanoïde et ils étaient au moins une demi-douzaine à ramper autour de leur cachot, leurs ongles raclant le sol de pierre, lui arrachant une plainte sinistre à chaque mouvement. .

Selon ses souvenirs, les Morgûls n'étaient pas tant à craindre par leur apparence, mais plutôt par leurs pouvoirs d'aspirer la magie des sorciers, un peu comme les détraqueurs aspirent les bons souvenirs. Cette faculté avait pour don d'affaiblir la personne désirée et pouvait même, au bout d'une exposition trop longue, mener à la mort. S'il s'en rapportait aux livres que sa mère lui lisait, ce n'était pas une mort à laquelle il aimerait succomber.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent et il opprima un nouveau frisson. Heureusement que son père lui avait fournit une protection. Il serra le petit pendentif reposant sur sa poitrine, puis détailla la petite pierre de plus près. Elle semblait être à base de corail rouge, vif contraste avec la couleur pâle de sa peau.

Il la serra dans son point et regarda dans le vague, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Puis cela lui revint. Le corail rouge conjuguait les forces bénéfiques des trois règnes, minéral, végétal et animal. Il concentrait en lui toutes les énergies cosmiques, développait le magnétisme et l'énergie spirituelle de celui qui le portait, ainsi que sa faculté magique, pour préserver du mauvais sort et de l'influence négative extérieure. Dans la situation présente cela lui parut tout à fait logique. Grâce à ce talisman, les Morgûls n'avaient aucune emprise sur lui, c'était une sorte de bouclier.

Il avait toujours était fasciné par la cristalothérapie, le fait que l'énergie circulant dans les pierres précieuses pouvait être reliée à l'énergie interne propre à chaque être humain. L'usage des pierres était aussi vieux que l'humanité, le plus souvent sous forme de talisman. C'était un domaine à part entière, unité de formation et de recherche peu exploré et pourtant immensément riche, et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas enseigner à Hogwarts était pour lui plus que navrant. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il, cette école n'était mener que d'incompétents. Sûrement avaient-ils peur que les pierres précieuses ne se fassent voler, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vu le nombre de déguenillés, miséreux, nécessiteux, pouilleux, trimardeurs et va-nu-pieds qui fréquentaient cette école.

Il porta son regard argent devant lui, où était attaché l'un de ceux qu'il qualifiait de miséreux, mais qui pourtant faisait l'objet de toutes les convoitises : Harry Potter. Le grand, le glorieux, le bien-aimé Potter, ce jeune homme en qui toute la communauté sorcière plaçait ses espoirs. Mais pour lui il n'était autre que le balafré, le pouilleux, l'increvable Potter, son ennemi de toujours, qui avait fait un enfer de la partie qui aurait du être la plus plaisante de toute sa jeunesse.

Mais tout ça serait bientôt terminé, il prenait sa revanche. Il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir d'impatience. Le maître viendrait et le récompenserait à la hauteur de son exploit, lui qui avait réussi là où tout autre avait échoué. Il avait capturé Potter, même si il ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi le maître attachait autant d'importance à une existence aussi misérable. Mais grâce à cela, lui serait probablement élu dans les rangs des Deatheater. Le plus jeune de toute l'histoire. Et l'autre… il mourrait, probablement.

Cette pensée déclencha en lui un sentiment étrange, alors qu'au contraire elle aurait du le remplir de satisfaction. Mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était de l'amertume.

Harry était son rival, à lui et à personne d'autre. Son rival personnel, pas juste un jouet de Voldemort, pas même le survivant, mais le Gryffindor en chair et en os, avec ses regards moqueurs, ses lunettes affreuses et sa tignasse hirsute.

Draco savait tout de Potter. S'il avait passé moitié autant de temps à s'entraîner au Quidditch qu'il l'avait fait à l'observer, il l'aurait battu depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais c'était son grand passe-temps, observer Harry Potter. Après tout, quand on est l'ennemi de quelqu'un, il est tout à fait normal d'observer cette personne pour comprendre son comportement, afin de mieux pouvoir anticiper ses réactions.

Et en effet, il savait tout. Ce que le brun prend au petit-déjeuner, sa manière de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il se concentre, comment, lorsqu'il est préoccupé, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore davantage ou encore comment il se gratte la tête lorsqu'il est embarrassé, lui donnant des airs de parfait innocent.

Il avait également remarqué que depuis le début du terme, Potter était devenu plus distant. Pas juste distant, mais aussi agité, irritable, nerveux et lunatique. Draco n'avait même pas besoin de l'agacer, que déjà celui-ci s'emportait. C'était extrêmement amusant, néanmoins cela l'intriguait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait préoccuper le survivant à tel point. Il avait même commencé à bûcher en potion, mais Draco savait que ce n'était pas pour le salut de ses notes. Non, il tentait de se distraire, de fuir quelque chose.

C'était étrange, en effet, et Draco avait besoin de savoir pourquoi. Il avait bien une petite idée derrière la tête, à laquelle le nom de Sirius Black s'accordait parfaitement, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas tout.

Il devait bien l'avouer, il était beaucoup plus curieux qu'il n'aurait du l'être. Il le savait. Sa fixation sur Potter s'était changée en quelque chose d'autre, beaucoup plus sévère. La continuelle rivalité, les regards malicieux, la compétitivité durant les années, tout cela avait été intense, mais maintenant c'était bien plus. Il était complètement obsédé.

Mais qu'était la rivalité de Potter face à la fierté de son père. Il avait fait honneur à son nom et aurait bientôt tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré : honneur, prestige et pouvoir. Et ce n'était pas une simple rivalité de jeunesse qui allait tout compromettre.

Un mouvement le tira subitement de ses pensées. Les Morgûls commençaient à s'agiter, il pouvait sentir leurs auras s'intensifier. Quelque chose semblait attirer leur attention.

Il dirigea son regard vers Potter, enchaîné au mur à deux mètres de lui et fronça les sourcils.

Il était pâle, beaucoup trop pâle. Son teint blafard et ses lèvres bleuies formaient un énorme contraste avec la couleur ébène de ses cheveux.

Baissant son regard, il posa ses yeux sur la poitrine du survivant, qui se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier. Il semblait avoir la respiration difficile et saccadée et le blond ne comprenait que trop bien pourquoi.

Lloyd et Michigan n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. A la première tentative de fuite du survivant ils s'étaient rués sur lui, lui assénant nombres de coups, les uns plus puissant que les autres. Arrivé ici, Potter était une loque, incapable de marcher par lui-même et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il était inconscient. Il avait sûrement des côtes cassées.

Il se leva et s'approcha du blessé. Doucement il lui ôta sa cape, puis s'attaqua à sa chemise, défaisant un à un les boutons, se maudissant d'avoir les mains tremblantes. Voir Potter plus bas que terre devrait pourtant le remplir de joie, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet.

Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement et écarquilla les yeux. Lui ? S'inquiéter ? Pour Potter ? Impossible, il le détestait. Non, il y avait sûrement autre chose. Oui, ce pour quoi il s'inquiétait était que Potter meure. Le maître l'avait précisé, il le voulait vivant et il ne préférait pas s'imaginer ce qu'on lui ferait si jamais le brun en venait à mourir. Voila, c'était cela, il s'inquiétait pour sa propre vie, pas pour celle du bigleux.

Rassuré, il se remit au travail, ses gestes volontairement plus brusques qu'au départ, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au brun. Immédiatement, Draco s'interrompit, le cœur battant. Il dévisagea quelques instants son rival, puis se remit à l'œuvre, plus tendrement. _Inutile de précipiter sa mort…_

Séparant les pans de sa chemise il déglutit. Le survivant semblait avoir bien plus qu'une côte cassée et à en juger par le sifflement qu'il émettait, les poumons étaient touchés.

« Pas si increvable que ça finalement, hein Potter ? » murmura t'il entre ses dents. Puis, se redressant, il appela :

« Kanye ! » Immédiatement, un elfe de maison apparut à ses cotés, l'air craintif.

« Oui, Draco Malfoy Sir ? »

« Va à Malfoy Mansion et rapporte moi la boîte en bois de rosier qui se trouve dans le secrétaire de mes appartements, et vite. » L'elfe hocha et disparu.

En attendant, Draco commença à guérir ce qu'il pouvait, mais à part faire disparaître quelques bleues et ecchymoses, il ne changea pas grand-chose. Les sorts de guérisons qu'il maîtrisait ne pouvaient réparer des os ou un poumon perforé. La respiration du brun devenait de plus en plus faible et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Un raclement attira son attention. Il détourna son regard et le posa à l'extérieurdu cachot. Ce qu'il vit le fit blêmir.

Les Morgûls s'étaient rapprochés, rampant autour des barreaux tel des insectes, leurs membres longs et squelettiques s'entremêlant, émettant des craquements sinistres. Ils avaient les yeux grands ouverts, recouverts d'un fin film blanc, leurs conférant un aspect laiteux. On aurait dit des yeux de mort et pourtant ils fixaient intensément son compagnon de cellule, qui lui s'était mit à remuer, agité de soubresauts. Draco reporta rapidement son regard sur le brun, lequel était prit de convulsions, le visage défiguré par la douleur, la bouche ouverte en une plainte silencieuse. Puis il comprit.

Ce qui tuait le brun n'était pas ses blessures, mais le pouvoir des veilleurs. Ils sentaient leur victime proche de l'autre monde et décuplaient leur puissance. Si il les laissait faire, son prisonnier mourrait.

D'un geste vif, il attrapa le pendentif reposant sur sa poitrine et le cassa en deux. Puis, se saisissant de sa baguette, il murmura un sort, effectuant des gestes complexes au dessus du deuxième morceau, lequel commença à briller d'un éclat doré. La lueur s'intensifia, le forçant à plisser les yeux, puis les enroba tout deux d'une lumière aveuglante. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, la lumière disparût et Draco tint dans sa paume un deuxième pendentif, identique au sien.

Il le passa autour du cou du survivant et le glissa sous le col de sa chemise. Immédiatement, les mouvements à l'extérieur du cachot diminuèrent. Les Morgûls avaient perdu leur proie et s'éloignèrent, résigner.

Draco ne leur prêta aucune attention. Il se pencha sur le brun et lui tâta le pouls. Son rythme cardiaque était lent mais régulier et sa respiration semblait moins saccadée.

Il soupira et se laissa aller en arrière. Le pire était passé, ils l'avaient échappé belle…

oOo

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Kanye revint, la boite en bois de rosier entre les mains. Draco, à bout de nerfs, se leva et assena un coup de pied phénoménal à l'elfe qui avait osé le faire attendre.

« Ne t'avais-je pas ordonner de faire vite ? » s'exclama t'il, les yeux argent assombri par la colère, tel un ciel avant l'orage. « Tu me prend pour qui ? N'ais-je pas l'air assez sérieux ? »

L'elfe se recroquevilla dans un coin. « Nnn... Non maître, pardonnez-moi. Kanye a essayé, mais… » Un second coup de pied le stoppa net.

« Je ne t'ai pas permis de parler ! » s'emporta Draco. « Préfèrerais tu que j'informe mon père de ta non obéissance ? »

« NON ! » s'écria la créature, secouée de tremblements. « Non maître, je vous en prie, pas Malfoy Senior Sir ! Pas ça ! » Puis elle éclata en sanglots, hoquetant des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles en s'agrippant à la cape du jeunehomme d'un geste désespéré.

Draco la regarda avec un air de profond mépris et secoua sa cape. « Hors de ma vue.. » siffla t'il. Kanye leva vers lui un regard emplit d'effroi puis se leva. Après une profonde révérence, trop pour être tout à fait sincère, il disparut.

Draco renâcla. Cette misérable créature serait punie, il y veillerait.

« C'est comme ça que tu te procure du respect, Malfoy ? »

Sidéré, Draco fit volte-face. Son regard rencontra deux iris menthe à l'eau que le propriétaire semblait avoir du mal à tenir ouvertes.

« Oh, le grand Harry Potter de retour parmi nous ! » ironisa t'il.

**Tbc**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Et voilaaa!

Oui, oui, je sais, ce chapounet est quelque peu plus cour que les précédents, mais je trouvais que c'était un bon endroit pour couper! Non, vous trouvez pas?

-Les petites culottes sales fusent et Lyn se fait huer de tous les cotés- Ah, bah on dirait que non... Quoi qu'il en soit vous me faites pas peur! Et oui, ma ptite grenouille n'est pas juste ma bêta, mais aussi mon garde du corps! Et vaut mieux pas se frotter à elle, elle est championne du monde en ultimate fighting! Vous voilà prévenues! Hohohohoho!

Néanmoins, j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même. On en apprend un peu plus sur Draco et ses motivations et si vous vous demandez comment il ce fait que les poignets à nos deux choupinous ne soient plus liés, ou encore pourquoi Draco se retrouve lui aussi dans le cachot, beh faudra attendre le prochain chapitre! hinhinhin! -evilgrin-

Sur ce, mille kisous à tous!

Lyn


	7. Broken Bound

**A/N : **Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, tout frais d'allemagne, que je me suis dépéché de mettre en ligne pour me faire pardonner la brièveté du précédent (sui gentille hein ?).

Cette fois ci c'est ma chère petite Leilia que j'aime qui a bien voulu corriger mes amas de fautes, alors je lui fait pleins de bisouilles sur tout le corps !

Et pis mes ptits reviewers adorés ont droit à des bisouilles aussi, mais faut choisir où vous les voulez ! (et pis ya des zones interdites... Désolé, mais j'ai un copain moa ! lol)

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapounet vous plaira !

Enjoy...

_« C'est comme ça que tu te procures du respect, Malfoy ? »_

_Sidéré, Draco fit volte-face. Son regard rencontra deux iris menthe à l'eau que le propriétaire semblait avoir du mal à tenir ouverts._

_« Oh, le grand Harry Potter de retour parmi nous ! » ironisa t'il._

**Chapter VI**

**Broken Bound**

Harry ne répondit pas. Il regardait autour de lui d'un air égaré, fixant les chaînes qui le maintenaient au mur. Il soupira et dévisagea le blond, debout à quelques pas de lui.

Etonné, il laissa de nouveau aller son regard de son poignet gauche à celui, opposé de Draco.

« Comment.. ? » souffla t'il.

Le blond suivit son regard et s'arrêta sur son poignet droit.

« Oh, un simple sortilège et quelque peu de poudre d'or (1) ont suffit », expliqua t'il, désignant d'un geste de la main le fin cercle doré faisant le tour du cachot. Harry plissa les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir ce que Draco lui montrait, mais en vain. Tout autour de lui était flou et le bruit assourdissant dans ses oreilles ne cessait d'augmenter. Il ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Chaque inspiration était un supplice et il tentait désespérément de ne pas s'évanouir.

Draco lui parlait toujours, mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer ses mots, chaque son se noyant dans un océan de bruit. Lentement, il perdit connaissance, jusqu'à ce qu'une secousse le tire de son état léthargique, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« Hé Potter, c'est pas le moment de dormir… » lui murmura une voix à l'oreille. Se ressaisissant quelque peu, le brun parvint à lâcher un faible : « Pourquoi.. ? Tout ce que tu veux c'est me voir souffrir, autant dormir… »

Draco dut se pencher pour capturer ses paroles, tant la voix de sa Némésis était faible. Il se releva quelque peu et scruta les environs. Où cette satanée bestiole avait-elle égaré sa boîte ? Se tournant à moitié, il l'aperçu près de la porte.

Il se leva et se saisit de l'objet, farfouillant à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il désirait. Il s'empara de la petite fiole au liquide cristallin et se replaça au coté de son prisonnier, à demi conscient.

« Ouvre la bouche, Potter », lui ordonna t'il.

« Tu rêves… », murmura celui-ci.

« Ouvre ta putain de bouche, bordel ! »

« Va mourir… »

« Si t'ouvres pas ta satanée bouche c'est toi qui va mourir ! » hurla le blond, à bout de patience.

« Et alors.. ? Autant mourir maintenant… » Le brun fut interrompu par une quinte de toux et durant ces quelques secondes, il eut l'impression de mourir. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de douleur, comme si une myriade de dagues était plongée dans ses entrailles, tournant dans la plaie à chaque inspiration.

Draco assistait au supplice, impuissant. L'objet de son succès était en train de mourir à petit feu et le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres ne le rassurait pas le moins.

Une fois sa toux calmée, le brun se laissa retomber en arrière, les yeux clos, les traits tirés par la fatigue et la souffrance. Il se sentait si las et faible qu'il ne tenta même pas de se débattre lorsqu'il sentit une poigne ferme lui saisir le menton, le forçant à entrouvrir les lèvres. C'est n'est que quand il sentit quelque chose de liquide goûter sur sa langue à un rythme lent et régulier, pour finalement venir s'insinuer dans sa gorge, qu'il s'arracha à la prise qui le maintenait fermement et tenta de recracher ce qu'elle lui avait administré.

Mais ses efforts furent vains. Le fluide faisait déjà effet et lentement il sentit la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait la poitrine diminuer, laissant place à une douce chaleur.

« Qu'est ce que c'était.. ? » murmura t'il.

« Une potion à base larmes de phoenix » lui expliqua Draco, remettant la fiole à sa place, l'air satisfait.

Harry hocha et déglutit. « Et comment compte tu faire pour les côtes cassées ? »

« Ne me sous-estime pas, Potter. Pourquoi pense tu que je suis l'élève préféré du professeur Snape ? », le questionna le Slytherin d'une voix suave.

« Je pensais qu'on avait déjà réglé la question concernant tes penchants zoophiles », répliqua le brun.

Draco se retint de laisser éclater sa rage. Ce serait lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il se contenta de séparer à nouveau les pans de sa chemise, mais s'arrêta net, horrifié. Le buste de Potter n'était qu'un amas de bleus, mélange de couleurs ahurrissant, difformité sans nom. Les ecchymoses qu'il s'était efforcé de faire disparaître peu auparavant semblaient s'être decuplées, recouvrant la totalité de la poitrine du survivant. Il devait y avoir bien plus que deux côtes cassées, et le fait que le brun soit toujours conscient tenait du miracle. _Comment fait il pour continuer à se battre dans un tel état de faiblesse ?_ Draco ne comprenait pas d'où ce jeune homme pourtant déstiné à mourir tirait tant de force.

Frissonant, il appliqua une pommade à l'odeur épicée sur la proéminence que formaient les côtes, les gestes rudes, l'esprit absent.

Harry siffla de douleur et lui lança un regard emplit de haine. Il ne se sentait plus la force de se disputer.

« Tu sera remis d'ici quelques heures » l'informa Draco avant de se relever, la boîte entre les mains. D'une voix stricte il appela de nouveau l'elfe que l'on lui avait confié.

« Kanye ! » La créature apparut, l'air apeuré.

« Ramène cela où tu l'as trouvé. » L'elfe hoche et s'avança d'un pas prudent.

« Et plus vite que ça ! » lui hurla le blond.

Kanye se saisit de la boîte d'un geste vif et disparût sans demander son reste, évitant de justesse le poing qui lui était déstiné.

Le blond souffla de rage, avant de se laisser retomber sur le banc. La terre n'était décidément peuplée que d'incapables. Il leva son regard vers Potter, s'attendant à une remarque de sa part, mais celui-ci s'était assoupi, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant à un rythme régulier.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

**oOMOo**

_Froid, tellement froid… J'ai du repousser les couvertures… Un cauchemar…. Malfoy… Il m'a trahi…_

Harry tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais fut assaillit d'un mal de crâne écrasant qui ne tarda pas à se propager au travers de tout son corps. C'était comme une pluie d'aiguilles sur chaque centimètre de sa chair et il garda les yeux solidement fermés, serrant les mâchoires et contractant chacun de ses muscles, dans l'espoir de chasser cette douleur qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, incapable de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que ces aiguilles qui le transperçaient. Après une durée qui lui sembla interminable, la douleur commença à diminuer, jusqu'à lui permettre de nouveau de bouger. Dans un frisson il retomba en arrière, happant désespérément des goulues d'air frais, la respiration haletante.

La surface en dessous de lui était froide et rude, et des petites pointes acérées s'enfonçaient dans sa chair tendre. Il passa précautionneusement sa paume par-dessus la surface âpre et fronça les sourcils. Ceci n'était certainement pas son lit. Ni le sol à coté. Avec un sursaut de terreur, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible… les dernières heures n'étaient donc pas un cauchemar.

Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir. Le sol à côté de lui était composé de pierres brutes, couvertes d'une couche de sable et de gravier. Dans le fond, il pouvait distinguer de lourds barreaux de fer, leur silhouette accentuée par les flammes que les quelques torches dans le couloir diffusaient. Des barreaux… alors il avait bel et bien était capturé. Il soupira et continua son inspection.

Il ne distingua pas grand-chose d'autre. Tout autour de lui était flou et une seconde vague de panique le submergea, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes.

Un mouvement derrières les barreaux attira son attention. Il plissa les yeux et tenta d'apercevoir ce qui se trouvait au-delà. On aurait dit des… humains. Non, plutôt des animaux. Des sortes de créatures rampants à même le sol, dardant leurs yeux cruels à l'intérieur de son cachot.

Il frissonna. Mais qu'est ce que c'était…

« Des Morgûls » expliqua une voix, répondant ainsi à sa question silencieuse.

Harry pivota sa tête en direction du son. Il avait complètement manqué la fine silhouette assise sur un banc non loin de lui, dissimulé dans la pénombre de la cellule, et bien qu'il ne puisse distinguer ses traits, il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. « Malfoy, » cracha t'il en retour.

Il tenta de se relever et s'est alors qu'il remarqua les chaînes lui encerclant les poignets. Sa poitrine se serra. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation aussi délicate et il doutait fortement d'en ressortir vivant. Et tout cela à cause de Malfoy ! Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de haine envers une personne, mis à part Voldemort. Dire qu'il l'avait sauvé, soigné et nourrit ! Comment avait il pu être aussi stupide ! Un Malfoy ne changeait pas, la traîtrise se léguait par le sang. Et lui avait était assez naïf pour croire que peut-être _lui_ était différent, que l'héritier de cet empire ne suivrait pas la voie de ses aïeuls. Qu'elle médisance ! Lui et sa bonté maladive, voyant de la mansuétude partout. Voila où cela l'avait mené, enchaîné au mur d'un cachot quelconque !

Il jeta un regard haineux à son opposé. « Tu n'es qu'un sale traître ! » cracha t'il.

Draco haussa un sourcil à cette accusation. « Un traître, vraiment ? Je pense pourtant avoir bien remplit mes responsabilités. A ce que je sache _mon_ camp ne trouve aucun intérêt à te voir en liberté. » Il lâcha un rire suffisant. « Comment notre grand Harry Potter va-t-il donc faire pour survivre cette fois-ci ? Tout seul, sans Dumbledore pour lui tenir la main et le tirer des griffes du mal.»

« _Me_ tenir la main ? », demanda le brun, incrédule, son dégoût pour le blond omniprésent dans chacune de ses syllabes. « _Tu_ t'es caché derrière Crabbe et Goyle durant des années, _tu_ t'es caché derrière Umbridge et maintenant _tu_ te caches derrière ton père. Il ta payé ta place dans l'équipe de Quidditch, probablement est-il en train de faire la même chose pour te faire entrer dans les rangs des Deatheater ! »

Draco failli se redresser d'un bond pour faire regretter ces paroles au Gryffindor. Mais il ce retint de justesse. Réagir ainsi ne ferait qu'accorder du crédit aux propos de ce miséreux. Il opta pour une attaque verbale, plus à l'aise dans ce domaine, ayant appris à le maîtriser dès son plus jeune âge.

« Oh, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de son aide pour m'attirer les faveurs du sombre seigneur. Tu en as été la clé. Mais il est vrai que l'influence de père a était bénéfique. Dommage que tout ce que tes parents n'aient jamais fait pour toi soit se faire tuer par sa Seigneurie... »

Hors de lui, Harry se jeta sur lui, mais les chaînes le retinrent au mur, alors qu'il se trouvait à à peine quelques centimètres du visage de Draco. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, surpris pas la véhémence de cette attaque. Harry avait la respiration sifflante et les mâchoires serrées sous l'effet de la colère, mais ce furent ses yeux qui déstabilisèrent le Slytherin.

Draco n'avait encore jamais vu Potter sans ses lunettes. Même en circonstance normale, derrière les verres épais de celles-ci, ses yeux avaient toujours brillés d'une intensité particulière, déconcertante.

Il se remémora l'incident le jour de ses épreuves en Sortilèges, où un simple regard du Gryffindor avait suffit à le déstabiliser, envoyant à terre le verre de vin qu'il était en train de faire flotter. Jamais il n'avait été humilié de la sorte. Personne n'était capable de le faire perdre ainsi ses moyens, personne ne pouvait le faire réagir aussi violemment, le laisser s'oublier, donner le dessus à ses pulsions. Personne à part Potter. Et maintenant ce regard émeraude hargneux était rivé au sien, sans aucune barrière, brillant de colère, de douleur et de…déception. Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Leurs regards restèrent unis ainsi, à à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et pendant un cour instant, Draco ressentit de la peur et… du regret.

C'était ridicule. Potter était enchaîné, sans baguette, sans même ses lunettes. Il était à sa merci. Il ne pouvait rien contre lui et pourtant ce sentiment persistait.

Finalement, ce fut Draco qui détourna le regard, profondément ébranlé. Potter était _son_ prisonnier, il était sous _son_ contrôle. Hors de question de laisser s'inverser cette balance de pouvoirs, d'ambitions.

Il s'éloigna quelque peu, s'efforçant de reprendre ses esprits.

Durant ce temps, Harry retourna s'asseoir au pied du mur. Il se sentait prit de vertiges suite à sa levé précipitée et réfléchissait à toute allure. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici. Heureusement que ses chaînes lui donnaient une certaine liberté de mouvement, cela pourrait certainement s'avérer utile.

Comme si il avait deviné ses pensées, Draco se saisit de sa baguette et les raccourcis à moitié.

« Tu envahis beaucoup trop mon espace. » Son ton était neutre. Il avait remis son masque, calcul et froideur dominant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Harry haussa les épaules. Il y avait quelque chose de plus important qui l'intriguait. Il ne comprenait pas comment leur lien avait pu être brisé si facilement. Dumbledore ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié et il ne leur aurait sûrement pas jeté un sort si facilement contournable. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

« Comment as-tu fait pour briser notre lien ? » Son ton était neutre, posé. Draco le dévisagea quelques instants, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop tôt. Dumbledore n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, mais il ne connaît probablement pas lui même l'étendue de son sort. Le fait est qu'il est impossible de le lever. »

« Quoi ? Mais alors, comment..? »

Draco l'interrompit d'une voix tranchante. « Ne t'as t'on jamais appris à écouter sans interrompre ? On ne peut pas le lever, mais il est possible de le contourner. Tant que nous restons à l'intérieur de ce cercle », il désigna, comme un peu plus tôt, le fin cercle de poudre doré délimitant le cachot, « on peut rester à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre. Mais une fois ce cercle franchit, nos poignets seront de nouveau liés. » A ces mots il tira une moue de dégoût, reflétant que trop bien ce que le brun ressentait intérieurement. « Crois tu que je suis là parce que j'apprécie ta bonne compagnie ? »

Harry ignora cette remarque. « Et c'est quoi comme sort exactement ? »

« Normalement, le _ligare_ est un sort tout à fait banal, déstiné à lier deux personnes durant un certain laps de temps, après quoi l'effet s'estompe, 24h tout au plus. Mais cela fait bien plus de 24 h que Dumbledore nous l'a jeté et il opère toujours. Il semblerait qu'il ait mal agi, si on voit les choses ainsi. En fait, selon les livres, ce sort serait basé sur un autre, beaucoup plus ancien et bien plus puissant. Il pourrait, dans des cas très rares, lier la magie de deux sorciers, si celle-ci est compatible. Dans des cas encore plus rares il pourrait même lier leurs âmes. Mais il n'y a eu que deux cas semblables jusqu'à présent et ceux ci datent de plus d'un millénaire. Je doute fortement que ce soit réellement arrivé, et même si, ce n'est sûrement pas le cas entre toi… », il regarda Harry, lui faisant clairement comprendre que pour lui il était la chose la plus répugnante sur terre, « et moi. »

Harry le scruta d'un air méprisant. « Ne crois pas que cela m'amuse. Je déteste l'odeur de petites fouines bondissantes, surtout lorsqu'elles empestent la lâcheté. »

« Je n'ai que faire de tes remarques. Dans quelques heures à peine sa Seigneurie viendra et je serais récompensé pour mon exploit. »

Harry renâcla. « Un exploit ? Où est l'exploit dans le fait d'user de la bonne foi de quelqu'un pour ensuite le poignarder dans le dos ? »

« Ahlalala, Potter ! Tu es vraiment le Gryffindor typique. Qu'elle idée de me faire confiance, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à un serpent. » Draco soupira d'un air dramatique, comme si tout cela était pour lui profondément regrettable.

Harry était hors de lui. « Comment oses tu ! Je t'ai sauvé, soigné et nourrit ! Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Où sont passés tout ton honneur et ta loyauté, Malfoy ? Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu pouvais être aussi lâche ! » Comme pour souligner ses propos, le survivant cracha aux pieds de son rival. « Tu me dégoûtes.. »

« Ma loyauté ne reviens qu'à un seul homme, et ce n'est sûrement pas toi ! » s'emporta le blond. « Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé et je ne te suis certainement pas redevable ! Je te hais ! Je t'ai toujours haïs ! Alors ne vient pas me dire que ce que j'ai fait était déloyal ! »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il en avait marre de discuter avec Malfoy. Décidant qu'il en avait assez entendu, il s'allongea en position fœtale, face contre le mur et ignora tout bonnement le blond.

Celui-ci n'en revenait pas. Personne ne tournait le dos à un Malfoy, et voila que Potter faisait justement cela, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Draco fut tenté de se servir de sa baguette pour le lui faire payer, mais à quoi bon.

Le brun ne le savait probablement pas, mais sa remarque sur la loyauté avait profondément perturbé Draco. Etant né Malfoy, il avait toute sa vie durant tenté de gagner respect, prestige et avant tout, pouvoir. La loyauté était pour lui la conséquence logique de ces attributs, pas une qualité à part entière. Elle revenait tout simplement à celui qui avait le plus de pouvoir. Ainsi sa loyauté revenait à son père, qui lui offrait la sienne au seigneur des ténèbres.

Pouvoir. L'ambition suprême de chaque être. Il n'en allait pas autrement pour lui. C'est pour cela que depuis son plus jeune age, le respect avait était l'une de ses priorités. Il l'avait recherché auprès de ses amis, de ses professeurs et de son père. Pour Crabbe et Goyle cela avait été facile. Pour les professeurs c'était un peu plus dur. Mais le plus difficile était de gagner le respect de son père. Draco n'avait jamais été assez bon, jamais à la hauteur de son attente, alors qu'il ne désirait rien de plus. Il se rappellerait toujours le regard désapprobateur de son père le jour où il avait reçu son dernier bulletin. Battu par une sang de bourbe, rien de plus humiliant. Mais c'était loin d'être aussi grave que ses réactions après un match de Quidditch... une victoire de Potter.

Draco détestait Potter comme il ne détestait personne d'autre. Il avait grandi son nom dans les oreilles, son visage dans ses livres d'enfants et son histoire dans la bouche de père. A l'époque ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il ressentait, non il l'idolâtrait, comme tout autre sorcier. Son père, lui, le détestait et l'estimait en même temps. Il aurait tout fait pour que Potter se joigne à leur camp, persuadé qu'il choisirait l'autre coté de la balance et que lui en serait récompensé le jour de la résurrection de son maître. Une responsabilité de plus pour Draco, qui devait maintenant tenter de devenir son ami. Mais Potter avait refusé son offre, lui préférant l'amitié de cette sale belette.

Lorsqu'il en avait fait part à son père, celui-ci était resté silencieux. Mais son regard parlait pour lui : mépris et déception. Pour Draco ce jour représentait un tournant décisif dans sa vie. Il s'était mit à haïr celui qu'il admirait, pour lui avoir volé l'estime de son père, l'attention de ses professeurs et même de ses camarades.

Il ne supportait pas le fait que tout tournait autour de Potter, de son passé, de son exploit, que tout le monde voulait devenir son ami, lui serrer la main, lui parler. Ce qu'ils désiraient tous, c'était un peu de son attention.

Et au fond, lui n'était pas tellement différent. Il s'était vanté d'être son rival, sa Némésis. Mais il était bien conscient que pour Potter cela ne signifiait rien, un passe-temps tout au plus. Il avait mieux à faire, avec la menace constante du sombre seigneur pesant sur lui. Et cette pensée l'emplissait de rage. Si il ne pouvait être son ami, au moins son ennemi, mais même cela lui était refusé. Une épine dans le pied, voilà tout. Quelque chose qui collait parfaitement au rôle qu'on avait attribué au survivant, le petit Gryffindor modèle. Draco représentait tout ce que le brun devait mépriser, combattre. Ils étaient nés dans deux camps opposés et on les avait mêlés à cette histoire qui les dépassait de loin, les forçant dans des rôles précis dès leur plus jeune âge, ne leur laissant aucun choix quant à la route à suivre.

Au fond, ils n'étaient pas si différent l'un de l'autre et il lui arrivait parfois de penser à comment cela aurait put être si les choses en avait étaient différemment.

Draco resta longtemps ainsi plongé dans ses pensées, hanté par les souvenirs de temps anciens, fixant d'un œil distrait la fine silhouette face à lui, assoupie à même le sol. Il n'aimait pas se poser autant de questions, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que tout ne tournait plus qu'autour de çà…

**oOMOo**

Ce fût Harry qui le tira de son état songeur, se réveillant en sursaut, la main plaquée sur le front, les traits figés en une moue de douleur. Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« C'est lui. Il arrive. », murmura le brun, le regard dur comme pierre, rivé sur la porte. Draco se sentit lentement gagné par la nervosité. Inconsciemment, il se mit à chuchoter lui aussi.

« Qui lui ? »

« Voldemort. »

Une porte éloignée s'ouvrit avec fracas et les torches dans le couloir se mirent à vasciller. Le sombre seigneur venait et ses créatures s'empressèrent pour le rejoindre.

**TBC**

**(1)** Pour la poudre d'or, vous vous en doutez, c'est à nouveau de la cristalothérapie. Elle accentue l'effet du sort de séparation, l'or ayant toujours était la cause de nombreux conflits, d'entre déchirements et bains de sang. C'est pour cela que ce métal a été utilisé pour renforcer le sort déstiné à contourner celui qui liait nos deux namoûrs. C'est tout simple ! Et vi, notre Draco est un vrai maître en la matière !

**A/N : **Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève.. Il est à nouveau plus basé sur Draco, ses souvenirs et ce qu'il en résulte. Je pense que tout cela revient dans beaucoup de fics et la plupart d'entre vous s'en doutaient deja, mais pour moi cette motivation à détester Harry et sa quête de respect et de loyauté sont importantes.

J'espère que le tout était crédible et que les personnages restent fidèles à eux même. N'hésitez pas à crier sinon.

Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et je vous embrasse bien fort.

Kisous

Lyn


	8. First Steps

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à moi, nihihihihi !

**Warning :** Toujours relation homme/homme (bah oui, faut pas rêver !) et pis toujours rating M. Ca va commencer à devenir un peu violent à partir de maintenant je pense, alors faut pas s'étonner… -evilgrin-

**Remerciements :** A vous, qui me soutenez et me lisez ! Vous adooreuh ! –smak- Bisouilles !

**Bêta : **Ptite Grenouille, parce qu'elle le vaut bien !

**A/N : **Voili, voilou, un nouveau chapounet tout frais!

Oui oui, je sais, il s'est fait attendre.. Honte à moi ! –rougit- (j'ai l'impression de dire ça souvent..)

Mais c'est que c'est difficile de trouver du temps pendant les vacances… Lol (la bonne excuse!) Et maintenant que j'ai commencé une deuxième fic il faut raccourcir mon temps de moitié ! (Bah oui quoi, encore une excuse !)

Je comprend vraiment pas comment ils font ceux qui ont au moins cinq fics en cours –coup d'œil à Levia-

C'est pas des êtres humains ça ! Ils mangent et ils dorment quand ? Sans parler de se doucher ! Obligé, c'est des Fanfictiondieux ! (Vous croyiez qu'il faut leur construire un autel ?)

Enfin bref, on s'en fout, voici la suite !

Enjoy..

* * *

_Ce fût Harry qui le tira de son état songeur, se réveillant en sursaut, la main plaquée sur le front, les traits figés en une moue de douleur. Draco haussa un sourcil._

_« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »_

_« C'est lui… Il arrive... », Murmura le brun, le regard dur comme pierre rivé sur la porte. Draco se sentit lentement gagné par la nervosité. Inconsciemment, il se mit à chuchoter lui aussi._

_« Qui lui ? »_

_« Voldemort. »_

_Une porte éloignée s'ouvrit avec fracas et les torches dans le couloir se mirent à vaciller. Le sombre seigneur venait et ses créatures s'empressèrent de le rejoindre._

**Chapter VII**

**First Steps**

Un bruit de pas froid et métallique se rapprocha inexorablement, résonnant contre les parois rocheuses suintant d'humidité, s'y répercutant à l'infini, amplifié à l'extrême tel un concert ténébreux. Le Seigneur des ténèbres approchait et avec lui une aura immense de magie et de peur.

Draco se retint de frissonner et bientôt le bruit de pas ne fût plus qu'à quelques mètres de leur cachot. Le blond ferma les yeux et se surprit à espérer qu'il passe son chemin, sans les gratifier d'un regard.

Mais il se ressaisit bien vite. Il ne devait avoir peur ou douter de sa Seigneurie, elle s'en apercevrait. Alors il fit comme le professeur Snape le lui avait enseigné et vida son esprit de toute chose, laissant un calme serein l'envahir, sans pour autant parvenir à chasser l'aura incommensurable et désagréable qu'émanait du sombre seigneur.

Puis le bruit de pas s'interrompit et Draco rouvrit les yeux, la tête haute mais quand même légèrement inclinée, les yeux baissés, comme le lui avait apprit son père. Son regard se posa sur une paire de bottes sombres comme une nuit sans lune, richement stylisées, autour desquelles se pressaient une dizaine de Morgûls, raclant le sol de leurs ongles, leurs yeux laiteux grands ouverts, semblant se délecter de la puissance magique de leur maître.

Draco frissonna et fit remonter ses yeux le long d'une cape toute aussi sombre pour finalement s'arrêter sur la face la plus horrifiante qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il se retint de justesse de laisser échapper un hoquet d'aversion et remercia Merlin que les yeux cruels et sanguinolents qu'il venait d'apercevoir ne reposent pas sur lui, mais sur la nuque de son père. Son père…

Son père que l'on croyait moisir à Askaban, alors que tout le monde devrait se douter qu'un homme aussi puissant ne pouvait être gardé derrière des barreaux. Mais même malgré cette puissance il ne l'avait remarqué, tant l'aura du mage noir à ses cotés était imposante. Et maintenant il comprit pourquoi son père avait décidé de se mettre au service de cette puissance.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il l'observa s'afférer sur la serrure de leur cachot, ne le gratifiant du moindre regard.

Une fois la porte déverrouillée, il fit un pas de coté, la tête inclinée, laissant la place à son maître. Celui-ci n'hésita pas à s'engouffrer dans le minuscule espace que formait leur cellule, sa cape battant l'air autour de lui et inconsciemment Draco se fit plus petit, intimidé par cette aura de magie.

Potter, lui, était loin de se faire petit. Au contraire, il avançait tant que ses chaînes le lui permettaient, jetant un regard de haine non voilée au sombre seigneur, laissant paraître ceux qu'ils lançaient à Draco durant les années presque affectueux. Mais son visage était contracté en une moue de douleur, étrangement pincée, comme si une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le front. _Probablement sa cicatrice…_

Draco avait toujours sût que la cicatrice du Survivant était spéciale, hors du commun, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle constituait une liaison aussi directe avec le sombre seigneur. Dorénavant, il la verrait d'une toute autre manière.

Il fut interrompu par une voix assibile et suave, lui faisant courir un frisson le long de l'échine.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Tu te décides enfin à venir nous rendre une petite visite ? Comme c'est aimable. Tu m'en vois ravi ! » Faisant une petite révérence, Voldemort sourit d'un air mauvais, dévoilant une rangée de dents acérées et jaunies, semblant se délecter de la situation. Puis il rapprocha son visage hideux de celui du Gryffindor et plongea son regard érubescent dans celui verdoyant de son opposé.

« A genoux », siffla t'il soudainement. Plus aucune trace d'amusement et même Draco se sentit tressaillir.

Mais Harry ignora l'orde, son regard encore plus haineux qu'au début, pas la moindre trace de peur sur son visage.

« A genoux » répéta de nouveau le sorcier, les yeux plissés, la voix dangereusement basse.

Mais Harry se contenta de lui offrir un sourire railleur et de cracher à ses pieds.

« Va te faire foutre ! »

Draco en resta abasourdi. _Mais à quoi il joue ? Il veut crever ou quoi ? Quel abruti fini !_

Cette remarque ne sembla pas plaire au sombre seigneur non plus, car d'un revers de sa baguette il raccourcit les chaînes, envoyantle brunvalser contre le mur.

« Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières » souffla t-il, s'avançant vers lui, un doigt long et blafard tendu en avant. Lorsqu'il le posa sur son front, Potter ferma subitement les paupières, cachant ses iris de jade brillant. Son corps fut agité de soubresauts et il serra ses mâchoires et ses poings à en faire blanchir les articulations. Draco aussi sentit une douleur lui parcourir le visage et il se retint de justesse de plaquer sa main sur son font. Ce n'était pas une douleur violente, mais désagréable, comme un picotement inhabituel et à travers ses paupières plissées il vit les chaînes encerclant les extrémités du survivant lui ciseler la chair.

Mais le brun ne laissa s'échapper aucune plainte, ce qui ne sembla énerver que davantage Voldemort. Otant son doigt de son front il se mit à faire les cent pas, ignorant le corps pantelant du jeune homme, avachit dans ses chaînes, tentant de reprendre son souffle et de clamer les tremblements qui lui parcouraient les membres.

« Quoi qu'il en soit tu tombes à pic. Dans quelques jours à peine,tu auras l'honneur d'assister à mon ascension à l'immortalité et tu vas même m'y aider. Je vais récupérer le pouvoir dont tu te vantes mais qui ne t'appartient et ce jour là ta catin de mère ne sera pas là pour te protéger… »

Harry se releva tant bien que mal, les traits défigurés par la rage, mais le mage noir l'ignora et poursuivit sa tirade.

« Et que vais-je faire une fois immortel et surpuissant ? Je mettrais Hogwarts à feu et à sang et je prendrai un malin plaisir à torturer chacun de tes petits camarades… »

A ces mots, Harry ouvrit en grand ses yeux et tenta de se jeter sur lui, un grognement bestial émanant du fond de sa gorge. Mais ses chaînes le retinrent au mur, ne faisant qu'approfondir ses entailles. Draco tressaillit. _Si il continue comme ça il va s'ouvrir les veines…_

« Mais que vois-je ? Tant d'ingratitude ! » Le tritura Voldemort, le ton moqueur. « Estime toi heureux ! Tu pourras rejoindre tous ces sangs de bourbes et tes bons à rien de parents. Dire que leur sacrifice aura été vain... Quels imbéciles ! » Puis il éclata d'un rire dément qui envoya un frisson le long de l'épine dorsale de Draco.

Potter, lui, laissa échapper un hurlement de rage et se débattit dans ses chaînes comme un forcené.

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ESPECE D'ENCULÉ ! »

Draco recula sous la véhémence de cette attaque, mais le seigneur des ténèbres ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses traits fendus en une moue désapprobatrice.

« Ts, ts, ts. A ce que je vois tu n'as toujours pas appris les bonnes manières Harry. CRUCIO ! »

Sous ce sort, le dos de Potter s'arqua violemment, au delà du supportable, envoyant sa tête heurter le mur en un bruit sec, mat. Draco aussi sentit un picotement lui parcourir les membres et cela commença à l'inquiéter. Pourquoi souffrait-il lorsque Potter souffrait? Il redirigea son regard sur sa Némésis, se tortillant dans ses chaînes et il déglutit. Chaque muscle semblait saisit de tressautement, cruellement tendu, tordu. Et pourtant Potter ne laissait s'échapper aucun son, la bouche étroitement fermée.

Au bout de ce qui sembla durer une éternité, Voldemort sembla se lasser du spectacle. Il cessa son sort d'un coup de baguette et rangea celle ci dans un pli de sa robe.

« J'espère qu'à présent tu garderas ta langue dans ta bouche. » Ceci dit il se détourna et quitta le cachot, Lucius sur ses pas, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Une fois dehors, le seigneur des ténèbres se tourna finalement vers le jeune Malfoy et le jaugea de ses yeux cruels. Celui-ci se redressa inconsciemment, tentant d'adopter l'allure fière de son père. Mais ses mains ne cessèrent de trembler. L'idée d'être récompensé par sa Seigneurie lui semblait soudainement beaucoup moins aguichante.

Cette pensée ayant traversée son esprit, il se maudit pour douter de ses ambitions. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, toujours désiré et ce n'était pas parce que Potter avait reçu ce qu'il méritait que cela allait changer.

Il déglutit et inclina la tête, comme cela ce devait.

« Jeune Malfoy, tu auras l'honneur d'être mon assistant le jour de mon ascension et une fois Potter mort, tu accèderas toi aussi au rang de mes fidèles serviteurs, le plus jeune de tous les temps. »

Draco aurait du se sentir honorer par ces paroles, mais son esprit était à des kilomètres de là. Du coin de l'œil, il détailla la silhouette immobile de Potter, toujours parcourue de soubresauts, cherchant un signe pour s'assurer que celui-ci était toujours en vie.

Etait-il fou? Le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps s'adressait à lui et lui était trop occupé à s'assurer de la bonne santé de son ennemi.

Il secoua mentalement la tête et se concentra sur les paroles qu'on lui adressait.

« Pettigrew t'apportera ce dont tu auras besoin pour la cérémonie. »

Puis ce fut le silence. Draco pouvait sentir le regard brûlant posé sur lui, Voldemort attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part.

Il inclina la tête et murmura un humble: « Oui, mon Seigneur. »

Ceci sembla le satisfaire, car il se détourna, robes voletant à sa suite et s'en alla d'un pas félin, puissant, un enchevêtrement de noirceur à sa suite, les Morgûls s'empressant de le suivre. Probablement avait-il besoin d'eux autre part.

Draco releva la tête et le regarda partir, retenant un soupir.

Son père s'avança alors vers lui et lui tendit les clefs du cachot à travers les barreaux.

« Je suis fier de toi mon fils. » Puis il se détourna à son tour et emboîta le pas à son maître.

Draco resta interloqué. Il venait d'entendre les quelques mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, mais cela ne déclencha absolument rien en lui. Il se sentait vide, exténué, alors qu'il n'avait été qu'un simple spectateur. Et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait remplit d'effroi. Non, il n'était pas fier. Potter avait raison, ce qu'il avait fait était lâche.

Mais lui... Lui était resté droit et fier. Malgré ce que cela aurait pu lui coûter, malgré les souffrances qu'il avait endurées, il n'avait montré aucune peur, avait fait face au sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps sans fléchir. Et tout ça alors que lui-même était enchaîné et désarmé. Il avait tenu bon...

Draco regarda le garçon inconscient face à lui, ses muscles se contractant encore par moment, comme en arrière goût au sort qu'ils venaient de subir. Et il frissonna. Il l'avait lui, ce qu'il essayait d'obtenir depuis tant d'années. Le pouvoir... Ce que depuis son plus jeune âge on lui avait inculqué de respecter. Pour Draco, ce soir Potter avait fait preuve de plus de puissance que sa Seigneurie, malgré sa posture désavantageuse, malgré ses blessures. Et cet état de fait ébranla profondément le blond. Même la petite voix au fond de lui, tentant de le convaincre que cette puissance n'était pas méritée, qu'elle avait été volée au seigneur des ténèbres, ne pouvait l'empêcher de ressentir ce que cela entraînait: du respect.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Kanye pour faire son apparition, un plateau fumant dans les mains.

« Kanye pensait que Draco Malfoy Sir aurait faim. Kanye a apporté quelque chose. »

Draco faillit punir l'effronterie de la créature. Non mais pour qui se prenait elle? A décider des ses états physiques ! Mais il se retint de justesse, frappé par la mauvaiseté de son acte. Voilà comment lui, Draco Malfoy, se procurait du respect. Par la force! Alors que depuis toujours on lui avait appris que comme la loyauté et la fierté, le respect se méritait. Les paroles du Gryffindor lui revinrent en mémoire. _C'est comme ça que tu te procures du respect?_

Dégoûté par son propre comportement, il se saisit du plateau que l'elfe lui tendait d'un air craintif.

« Ce sera tout... Merci. »

Kanye semblait abasourdit. C'était la toute première fois qu'on le remerciait de remplir son devoir et sautillant d'un pied à l'autre, il s'exclama:

« Oh, mais avec plaisir Draco Malfoy Sir. Si Draco Malfoy Sir désire quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas. Kanye le fera avec plaisir. » Ceci dit, l'elfe disparût, le visage fendu par un large sourire.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était dire merci et voilà que cette créature misérable s'emballait, comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Il ne remarqua pas le regard émeraude incrédule posé sur lui.

_Je rêve, ou est ce queMalfoy vient de dire merci? A un elfe de maison qui plus est! Je dois rêver, y a pas d'autre explication. Sûrement les vestiges de ce que je viens de subir..._

Ce fût ce lien étrange qui les unissait qui indiqua à Draco l'état de son prisonnier. Il le sentait conscient, alerte, comme si il l'entendait bouger.

Il porta sur lui son regard brumeux et haussa un sourcil.

« T'es pas mort toi? »

Harry ignora le sarcasme et demanda d'un ton neutre. « Combien de temps à t-il gardé le Cruciatus sur moi? »

Draco releva la tête d'un geste sec, étonner du ton anodin de Potter. Il parlait de cet incident comme si il n'y avait rien de plus banal, alors que ça aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

« Deux, trois minutes. »

Harry hocha de la tête. « Ca me semblait bien plus long que la dernière fois... »

« La dernière fois? » Malfoy écarquilla les yeux. « Tu as survécu à ça deux fois? »

Le brun le scruta du regard. « Oh je vois, ton père ne t'as probablement pas raconté ce qui s'est passé après le tournoi des trois sorciers. Ou sinon a-t-il simplement omit de te raconter la part ou j'ai était ficelé à une pierre tombale et pris comme cible pour le Cruciatus... »

Malfoy était sceptique, incrédule, mais par dessus tout, abasourdit. Potter parlait de ça si nonchalamment, comme ci ce n'était qu'un simple fait divers, alors que la plupart des sorciers adultes et bien entraînés en auraient été profondément ébranlés.

Une violente quinte de toux l'arracha subitement à ses pensées. Potter se tenait les côtes, face contre terre, en proie à un soudain accès. A nouveau du sang perlait autour des ses lèvres et Draco sentit son esprit s'alerter. _Oh non, pas encore..._

Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de sa petite boîte, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait dit à Kanye de la remettre en place. _Merde_!

« Kan...! »

Mais son regard s'accrocha au plateau que l'elfe lui avait apporté à peine quelques instants plus tôt, et là, posée bien en évidence, était sa petite boîte en bois de rosier.

Il soupira de soulagement et se précipita pour s'en saisir, en extirpant de nouveau la petite fiole translucide, à présent à moitié vide. Les larmes de phoenix étaient rares et dures à trouver, mais pour l'instant cela ne lui importait peu. Il y avait plus important.

Se penchant au dessus du Gryffindor, il se saisit de son menton et le força à avaler quelques goûtes du liquide guérisseur entre deux quintes de toux.

Immédiatement, la potion fit son effet et lentement les traits crispés du brun se détendirent. Draco soupira et s'essuya la sueur du front, uniquement pour sursauté du fait qu'il soit soulagé. Pourquoi devrait-il s'inquiéter de Potter? Pourquoi..? Ah oui, tout juste, parce que Lord Voldemortavait besoin de lui vivant. Toute sa gloire future ne dépendait que de l'utilité de Potter pour sa Seigneurie. Voilà, parfaitement acceptable! _Continue à te dire ça,_ lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. _Ta gueule!_

Il s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se relever et se redirigea vers le banc, où était posé le plateau fumant que Kanye lui avait apporté. Il y avait là une multitude de sandwichs, deux verres d'eau, deux tasses de chocolat chaud, une assiette de biscuits et un petit récipient d'eau tiède avec un linge propre à coté. Le Slytherin haussa un sourcil. _Cette créature est bien prévoyante... _

Se saisissant du bol et du morceau de tissu, il se redirigea vers la forme toujours immobile au fond du cachot et s'activa à lui éponger le front.

**oOMOo**

Plus lentement cette fois, Harry tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Malfoy était penché au dessus de lui, le visage empreint d'inquiétude et cela en soit suffit déjà à déclencher en lui quelques sonneries d'alarme. Mais il fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il vit Draco lever le bras et lui éponger le visage à l'aide d'un linge humide.

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui demandé ce que diable il faisait, lorsqu'il fut à nouveau prit d'une quinte de toux, moins importante certes, mais pas moins douloureuse. Hoquetant, il tenta de se redresser, mais ses bras plièrent sous le poids, encore trop affaiblis par ce qu'ils venaient de subir.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il ne retomba pas durement au sol, mais fut rattraper fermement par deux bras puissants. Draco l'aida doucement à se rasseoir, sa main restant posée sur son abdomen un peu plus longuement que nécessaire. Harry resta assit, pantois, ne voulant croire ce que sont esprit lui disait. Etait ce seulement une hallucination ou bien Malfoy l'avait vraiment traité comme un être humain ? Non, il devait halluciner. Malfoy ne voulait pas son bien. A la base Malfoy était la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait dans toute cette merde.

Un éclat luminescent attira alors son attention à ses pieds, où avait été égaré la petite fiole cristalline à présent vide.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai du me faire soigner à l'aide de larmes de phoenix. », dit il doucement.

Draco releva brusquement la tête. Même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il était terriblement curieux. Mais il se contenta de hausser le menton et de le détailler de haut. « Oh, et qu'elle quête vaillante étais tu en train d'accomplir pour te faire massacrer à ce point ? »

« Je me suis battu contre un Basilisk. »

Immédiatement, le menton de Draco redescendit. « C'est impossible.» Puis, essayant de reprendre contenance, il poursuivit. « Premièrement tu serais mort, et deuxièmement il n'y a plus de Basilisk vivant sur terre depuis des siècles. »

« Plus maintenant, en effet. »

Le Slytherin ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer de suite après. Potter avait l'air de tout, sauf de plaisanter. Il avait même une expression quelque peu pincer, comme si ce souvenir le faisait souffrir.

« Tu ne plaisantes pas, hein ? »

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche. « J'aimerais bien. »

« Alors, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » Ca ne lui faisait pas de mal de demander non ?

« Tu te rappelles la bestiole qui s'amusait à pétrifier tout le monde lors de notre deuxième année ? Eh beh voila ce qui c'est passé. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il y avait un Basilisk à Hogwarts ? Mais c'est impossible ! Les Basilisk ne pétrifient pas mais tuent. Et personne n'est mort ! »

« Ce n'était qu'un gros coup de chance. Personne ne l'a directement regardé dans les yeux, il y avait toujours quelque chose entre, comme un miroir, une flaque d'eau ou encore un fantôme. »

Draco ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention. « Quoi que ce soit qu'il y avait dans la chambre des secrets, c'était uniquement supposé tuer des sang de bourbes. Mais un Basilisk… ça aurait tuer tout le monde ! »

« Oh, mais c'est que tu commences à réfléchir ! »

Le blond l'ignora de plus belle. « C'était à Hogwarts. Un Basilisk à Hogwarts. J'aurai pu mourir ! »

Face à cet air effarouché, un sourire étira les lèvres du Gryffindor. « Et dire que c'est ton père qui a commencé toute cette histoire ! »

Draco sembla soudainement se rendre de nouveau compte de la présence de l'autre garçon et partit sur la défensive. « Comment ça ? »

« C'est lui qui a lâcher cette bestiole dans les couloirs de Hogwarts. »

Furieux, Draco se releva à moitié. « Je… Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Jamais mon père n'aurait fait ça avec moi à l'intérieur de l'école ! »

Harry se releva à son tour. « C'est pourtant lui qui à glisser le journal intime dans les affaires de Ginny ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils. «Quel journal intime?»

«Un ancien journal à Voldemort avec un morceau de sa mémoire à l'intérieur. C'est elle qui s'est amusée à lâcher le Basilisk sur tout ce qui bougeait, par l'intermédiare de Ginny.»

« Tu… Tu mens. Il m'aurait prévenu. Probablement ne savait-il pas lui-même ce qui ce trouvait à l'intérieur. »

Harry renâcla et se laissa retomber parterre. « Crois ce que tu veux. »

Le blond le gratifia d'un regard hautain avant de lui aussi se laisser glisser de nouveau au sol.

« Et donc ? Comment se fait-il que tu ai fini par te battre contre ce Basilisk? »

« Ron et moi sommes descendu dans la chambre des secrets pour en ressortir Ginny. »

« Le fameux courage Gryffindor, hein ? Aussi appelé stupidité sans fond », laissa échapper Draco.

Harry le fusilla du regard. « Ginny était innocente. Elle avait été entraînée dans quelque chose qui la surpassait de loin, et tout ça à cause de gens mauvais comme ton père. »

« Ce n'est qu'une petite idiote trop stupide pour comprendre avec quel genre de magie elle s'amuse et trop faible pour s'en sortir seule. Je ne risquerais pas ma vie pour une fillette comme ça. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Mais contrairement à quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste que toi, je risquerai ma vie mille fois pour mes amis, et si c'était à recommencer, je le ferais sans hésiter !»

Draco resta bouche bé, tant les paroles du Gryffindor étaient sincères.

« Donc, que c'est il passé une fois en bas ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit. « Une fois en bas, Ron et moi avons été séparés et quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre des secrets, Voldemort s'est emparé de ma baguette… »

« Tu-Sais-Qui était là ! » Draco ne tenta pas de cacher sa réaction.

Potter hocha de la tête. «Le souvenir dans le journal intime absorbait en quelque sorte la force vitale de Ginny. Si il avait réussi, nous aurions aujourd'hui deux Voldemorts parcourant les champs. Ne serait-ce pas fabuleux ? »

« Cela prouve encore une fois à quel point il est puissant. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit. Il a lâché sa bestiole sur moi et si Fawkes, le phoenix de Dumbledore, ne m'était pas venu en aide en lui arrachant les yeux, c'en aurait été fini de moi. »

« Sauvez par un oiseau chanteur, quel conte de fée ! »

« Tu crois ce que tu veux. De toute façon, ça n'a pas changé grand-chose. Même aveugle cette bête restait mortellement dangereuse et étant donné que je n'avais plus ma baguette, j'ai quelque peu fini dans un combat à l'épée. »

« Un combat à l'épée ? Contre un Basilisk ? » Demanda Draco, incrédule. « Avant même que je ne te dise à quel point ça sonne con, d'où diable as tu sortis cette épée ? »

« Euh… Du Choixpeau ? »

A ces propos, le blond laissa échapper un rire moquer. « Tu craques si tu crois que je vais avaler ces conneries ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard venimeux. « Je ne fais que te raconter ce qui c'est passé. C'est toi qui m'as demandé, alors soi tu veux savoir, soi je me tais. »

Draco cessa de rire et pris un air faussement sérieux. « Ok, ok, je veux savoir. »

Le détaillant du regard, le brun poursuivit. « En fait, c'était plutôt simple. N'ayant aucune idée de comment me servir d'une épée et encore moins face à un adversaire de cette taille, je l'ai tout simplement pointée devant moi et lorsque le Basilisk à fendu sur moi, il s'est empalé dessus. L'épée a traversé sa tête et voilà, fin de l'histoire. »

Draco resta silencieux, complètement éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. « Alors tu as tué ce monstre avec une épée obtenue d'un chapeau pourrit amené d'un oiseau chanteur ? La seule raison pour laquelle je te croirais est que je ne te crois pas assez intelligent pour inventer une histoire pareille. »

« Merci du compliment. » lâcha Harry d'un ton neutre.

« Et qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec les larmes de phoenix ? » le questionna Draco.

« Ah oui, tout juste. Lorsque mon épée a traversée son crâne l'un de ses crochets à venin s'est enfoncé dans mon bras. Quand la bestiole est tombée à terre, la dent s'est brisée et est resté plantée dans mon bras. »

« Tu as été mordu par un Basilisk ? Oh, brillant Potter, héro jusqu'au bout des doigts ! » Se moqua Draco. « Et d'où as tu sortis les larmes de phoenix ? Tu ne devais avoir plus d'une minute. »

« Fawkes, le phoenix de Dumbledore. Il ma soigné. »

Draco resta pensif, scrutant Harry du regard. L'histoire sonnait totalement biscornue, mais pour une quelconque raison, il le croyait. « Potter, soi c'est le meilleur mensonge que j'ai jamais entendu, soi tu es le bâtard le plus chanceux du monde. Tu l'as toujours ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« La cicatrice, je veux la voir. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi Malfoy voulait il voir sa cicatrice ? Pour s'assurer que son histoire était bien vraie ? Soit, qu'il vérifie par soi même. Les larmes de phoenix n'ayant pas complètement effacé la marque, il serait bien obligé de le croire.

Remontant sa manche droite il tendit son avant-bras vers Draco, qui s'en saisit sèchement, attirant le survivant vers lui.

En effet, il y avait bien une cicatrice, marque blanche en forme d'étoile, rehaussée par le ton basané de la peau du survivant. Le blond resta bouche bé. Alors comme ça c'était bien réel. Le brun n'avait pas inventé cette histoire de toute part. De plus, la cicatrice était plutôt large. Il ne préférait même pas s'imaginer la taille de la dent...

Impressionné, il déglutit. Il avait beau se déclarer l'ennemi juré de Potter, au fond il ne savait rien. Combien de choses ignorait-il encore? Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais maintenant il était bien plus que curieux.

Relavant discrètement son regard argent sans pour autant relâcher le bras où il était posé, Draco détailla le jeune homme brun à travers le voile épais de ses cils. Il voulait savoir ce que le Gryffindor avait encore à caché et il se jura qu'un jour il y parviendrait, qu'importe ce que cela lui coûterait.

**TBC.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Voila, fini pour cette fois!

Alors, commencez vous à entrevoir de l'espoir? Un chtit peu?

Je m'amuse beaucoup à faire lentement changer Draco, mais c'est super difficile… Plus que je ne l'aurais cru quand j'ai commencé cette fic. Surtout que je veux pas devenir OOC… J'espère que je me débrouille pas trop mal.

Je pense qu'il y aura encore à peu près deux chapitres se déroulant dans les cachots, l'un pour permettre à Harry et Draco de se rapprocher peu à peu et de laisser lentement Draco changer d'avis (j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre!) et l'autre où l'idée de fuir commence à s'installer et à être mise en œuvre (un peu d'action et de gore! Mais je peux pas vous en dire plus, l'ai pas encore écrit, lol). Après quoi… vous verrez bien! -sourire-

**RAR des anonymes (les chenapans!): **

**yohina: **Lol, moi aussi j'aime bien les questions que se pose Draco, enfin qu'il se les pose quoi! Merci pour ta review, m'a faite sourire! -fait bisou-

**Anonyme: **Je comprends parfaitement que tu en veuilles à Draco, il se comporte vraiment comme un con. Mais faut pas trop lui en vouloir, ou le détester, parce que je pense que tout le monde aurait agit de la même façon si ils avaient été à sa place. Je veux dire, à la base Dray déteste Ryrry, et réciproquement, alors pourquoi trahirait il tout ce en quoi il croit pour lui? C'est déjà bien qu'il le fasse par la suite, et assez rapidement qui plus est! Alors je pense qu'avec le temps tu lui pardonneras (car même Ryrry le fait) et que tu comprendras sa façon d'agir.

En tout cas ta rage m'a faite bien rire, lol! Merci pour cette review.

**elerae:** Pour toi je retire le chenapent, parce que tu m'as laissé ton adresse, mais que ça a pas voulu l'envoyer.. Sniouf…  
En tout cas mici beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews, elle me font sourire à chaque fois.  
Lol, même que j'ai hésité à mettre en oeuvre ton idée (dois dire que moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'ils s'embrassent ces deux cons), mais après je me suis dis qu'il valait ptet mieux pas...  
Imagine Voldy arrive et voit Ryrry et Dray en plein échange de bave! Je crois d'abord qu'il se rincerait l'oeil, qu'ensuite il tuerait Dray et pis qu'il s'amuserait avec Ryrrounet! Oh non, qu'elle horreur! -fait une grimace-  
Voila pourquoi j'ai préféré dire non, lol! Tu m'en veux pas j'espère.  
Mais tinkiet, ton Ryrry il va pas mourir! Je l'aime trop pour ça!

Encore merci.

**Senshy:** Je t'aime!

**oOMOo**

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. La suite est déjà toute prête dans mon nordinateur, ce qui veut dire que cette fois je posterais à l'heure! Youpi!

Mille kisous

Lyn


	9. Dawn of Consciousness

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement, tout est à J.K.Rowling, sniouf... Je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec…

**Warning : **Lorsqu'on met un bel homme excité dans un lit et qu'on rajoute un deuxième bel homme excité dans ce même lit, qu'est ce que ça donne ? Un slash ? Bah voila, vous avez tout compris !

**Remerciements : **A tous ceux qui m'ont suivit jusqu'ici. Câlin collectif pour tout le monde ! Vous adore !

**Beta : **Ma chère _Leïlia_ à moi, alors que la betalecture n'est pas sa vocation ! Alors j'espère que vous nous pardonnerez si il restent des fautes, parce que l'ordinateur à ma bêta _ptite grenouille_ est tombé gravement malade et se trouve actuellement chez le docteur pour une durée indéterminée. Voila ! –sourire-

**N/A :** Hier soir j'ai rêvé que j'étais J.K.Rowling (mais j'étais plus belle et plus jeune) et c'était merveilleux ! Surtout que les personnages d'Harry Potter étaient tout sauf fictifs… -ronronne-

J'habitais dans un magnifique appartement en plein cœur de Londres, en compagnie d'un Ryrry et d'un Dray bien réel (et bien beau aussi -bave-) et ils étaient loin d'être aussi stupide et borné que dans les livres. Et moins timides aussi… -blush-

Je dois dire qu'un baiser torride en plein couloir ou des échanges encore bien plus intimes dans la cuisine n'étaient pas rares et j'avoue que je me suis bien rincé l'œil, hihihihi ! Mais le mieux c'était lorsqu'ils m'invitaient à participer… Haaah ! –tombe dans les pommes- (bah oui quoi, dans le rêve c'était moi leur créatrice, faut bien en profiter non ?)

Voila pour vous chers yaoïstes, je vous souhaite la même veine.

En attendant, voici la suite.

Enjoy

_Remontant sa manche droite il tendit son avant-bras vers Draco, qui s'en saisit sèchement, attirant le survivant vers lui._

_En effet, il y avait bien une cicatrice, marque blanche en forme d'étoile, rehaussée par le ton basané de la peau du survivant. Le blond resta bouche bé. Alors comme ça c'était bien réel. Le brun n'avait pas inventé cette histoire de toute part. De plus, la cicatrice était plutôt large. Il ne préférait même pas s'imaginer la taille de la dent... _

_Impressionné, il déglutit. Il avait beau se déclarer l'ennemi juré de Potter, au fond il ne savait rien. Combien de choses ignorait-il encore ? Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais maintenant il était bien plus que curieux._

_Relevant discrètement son regard argent sans pour autant relâcher le bras où il était posé, Draco détailla le jeune homme brun à travers le voile épais de ses cils. Il voulait savoir ce que le Gryffindor avait encore à cacher et il se jura qu'un jour il y arriverait, qu'importe ce que cela lui coûterait._

**Chapter VIII**

**Dawn of Consciousness**

Lentement mal à l'aise sous l'insistance du regard qu'il sentait peser sur lui et la main chaude toujours posée sur son bras, Harry tenta subtilement de se défaire de cette emprise. Mais Draco le tenait fermement et trop absorbé par ce qu'il regardait, il ne sembla pas remarquer la tentative du brun. Celui-ci soupira d'agacement.

« Lorsque tu auras fini de me mater, aurais tu l'amabilité de relâcher mon bras ? »

Sursautant, Draco retira sa main comme si il s'était brûlé et se releva prestement, évitant le regard émeraude du brun. Il remercia la pénombre qui l'entourait, cachant ainsi aux yeux verdoyant la légère rougeur qui revêtait ses traits.

A croire que Potter le troublait jusqu'à lui en faire perdre contenance...

Luttant pour revêtir son masque, Draco se détourna et se dirigea vers le banc de pierre. Cela faisait à présent presque deux jours qu'ils étaient là et ils avaient à peine dormis, ne serait-ce manger. S'asseyant d'un geste gracieux il se saisit de l'un des sandwichs et le présenta à son prisonnier.

« Une ptite faim ? »

Harry détailla le sandwich et son propriétaire d'un œil suspicieux. Probablement la nourriture était elle ensorcelée ou encore empoisonnée…

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. » , fit Draco.

Abasourdit, le brun releva le regard. « Comment.. ? »

« Ce sandwich n'est ni empoisonné, ni ensorcelé. »

« Comment tu… »

« Ton visage Potter. Tu n'as jamais su cacher tes émotions. On peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Cette fois ce fut au Gryffindor de rougir tout en se rembrunissant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait cela et il détestait pouvoir être cerné si facilement. Surtout par Malfoy.

Un grognement échappé de son ventre coupa court à son dilemme et hochant de la tête il tendit un bras.

« J'en veux bien un au poulet. Y'a ? »

Lâchant un bref sourire, Draco reposa le sandwich qu'il tenait en main et, grâce à sa baguette, en fit léviter un autre droit dans la paume ouverte de Potter. Celui-ci s'en saisit prestement et mordit dedans à pleines dents.

Le blond l'observa un cour instant puis se saisit à son tour d'un sandwich, aux rillettes, et commença à l'avaler. Ils mangèrent en silence et alors que Draco se resservit, Harry lui se contenta d'un seul sandwich.

_Pas étonnant qu'il soit si maigre. Si déjà après deux jours d'abstention il ne mange que ça, je veux pas savoir ce que c'est lors de trois repas par jour…_

Une fois son repas fini, Draco épousseta sa cape, envoyant au sol les quelques miettes qui s'y étaient égarées, puis se rassit plus confortablement. Harry lui, semblait captivé par la contemplation des torches dans le couloir et plus le silence s'installa, plus ils se sentirent mal à l'aise, aucun d'eux ne sachant que dire. C'était peut-être lié au fait qu'ils étaient assis là, ensemble, dans le calme, alors qu'habituellement une minute ensemble dans la même pièce suffisait à déclencher un malheur. Malgré leur haine réciproque les querelles et insultes ne semblaient plus de mise et n'étant uniquement habitué à ça, les deux garçons se sentaient quelque peu déboussolés.

Ils restèrent ainsi cinq minutes supplémentaires, jusqu'à ce que Harry, soupirant, rassemble son si loué courage gryffindorien et demande :

« Alors, comment t'as grandis ? »

Draco lui lança un regard qui aurait put sans peine faire geler les feux de l'enfer. Lentement il haussa un sourcil et demanda d'une voix sèche :

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux, les ébouriffant davantage encore, avant de reprendre d'une voix diplomatique : « Ecoute, visiblement on ne peut s'ignorer et il semblerait que nous allons passer un bon bout de temps ensemble, alors autant s'occuper. »

Draco repassa cet argument plusieurs fois dans son esprit avant d'en tirer la conclusion que le brun avait raison. Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter : « T'as beau avoir raison, ta question reste vraiment pourrie. »

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. « Ok, beh vas-y, trouve mieux ! » Puis il se détourna, fixant les flammes d'un air boudeur.

A nouveau le silence s'installa et Draco réfléchit à toute allure comment il pouvait bien débuter une conversation avec le Gryffindor. Ou plutôt il se demandait de quelle manière commencer la conversation pour que vienne sur le tapis ce qu'il voulait savoir sur Potter. Finalement il demanda d'une voix vaincue : « Uhm… Comment t'as grandis ? »

Tout doucement, Harry tourna sa tête vers le blond, le dévisageant un long moment sans aucune expression. Puis, sans crier gare, il éclata de rire. Draco tenta d'adopter une moue boudeuse mais ne put se défendre longtemps contre l'amusement du brun. Il sourit également et observa le brun qui, s'étant calmé, continuait néanmoins à sourire.

Et ce sourire le captivait. Pour lui, la vue de ce genre d'émotions était rare. Il ne voyait pas souvent un sourire pur et sincère. Il connaissait uniquement les sourires hautains, suffisants et cruels, comme si les personnes qui l'entouraient pensaient que c'était en dessous de leur dignité de sourire proprement. Le peu de sourires semblable à celui là qu'il lui avait était donné d'apercevoir n'avaient jamais été dirigés vers lui. La jovialité n'était pas quelque chose de commun aux personnes de son statut...

Mais Potter venait de lui sourire, ouvertement. Pas de sourire hautain, suffisant ou cruel, juste un sourire, presque comme un ami. C'était quelque chose de magnifique et maintenant Draco se rendit compte à quel point ce genre de choses manquait dans sa vie.

« As tu jamais eu une petite amie? », demanda t-il soudainement.

« Uhm… Oui. », avoua le brun, les sourcils froncés, comme si cet épisode de sa vie faisait partie des souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier.

« Ca ne semble pas être un souvenir bien positif! », se moqua Draco.

Harry sourit légèrement, se grattant derrière la tête d'un air gêné.

"Oh, mais dis moi, n'était-ce pas cette petite Ravenclaw asiatique?"

"… Oui, c'est bien elle…"

"Eh bien vas-y, raconte. Qu'est ce qui t'a traumatisé à ce point?"

"A part le fait que tous ses baisers étaient baignés de larmes? Ou bien qu'elle sortait avec moi alors qu'elle aimait encore Diggory? Ou encore que tout ce qu'elle voulait était avoir des informations sur sa mort? Rien je pense."

Draco resta interloqué quelques instants.

"Wow. C'est encore plus pourrit que ce que je m'imaginais…"

"C'est le cas de le dire…", maugréa le brun.

Bien sûr Draco avait entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient à propos du survivant et Cho Chang durant leur cinquième année. Déjà à l'époque il se disait que la Ravenclaw avait tout simplement besoin de quelqu'un pour surmonter la mort de Diggory. Mais elle n'aurait put faire un plus mauvais choix que Potter, qui à cette époque était émotionnellement probablement encore plus instable qu'elle même.

"Et toi, t'as déjà couché avec quelqu'un?"

La question ramena brutalement le blond à la réalité. Si le brun lui avait demandé si son père aimait porter des tutus roses, il n'aurait pas moins était surprit. Ancrant son regard argent dans celui aventurine de son opposé, il demanda.

"Pardon?"

Harry se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Puis il haussa les épaules et répéta sa question, bien qu'un peu plus timidement. "J'ai demandé si t'avais déjà couché avec quelqu'un."

Le cerveau de Draco semblait avoir du mal à réaliser le fait que le Gryffindor avait bel et bien eut le culot de lui poser cette question.

Haussant un sourcil, il croisa les mains sur ses genoux. "Est-ce là la légendaire curiosité gryffindorienne ou bien demandes tu par intérêt personnel?", dit il finalement, un léger sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

Harry sentit une chaleur intense se propager le long de ses joues, mais il refusa de faire marche arrière. Les Gryffindors n'étaient pas uniquement courageux et curieux, mais terriblement têtus aussi.

"Alors?"

L'angle droit de la bouche de Draco s'étira davantage et il afficha le fameux sourire malfoyien, sauf qu'au lieu d'être hautain, celui ci était plutôt moqueur.

"Oui, Potter", repondit il finalement. "J'ai déjà coucher avec quelqu'un. Tu sais, selon les statistiques, la plupart des garçons ont leur première fois à quinze ans."

Heureusement que le brun ne pouvait rougir davantage lorsqu'il entendit les paroles chargées de sous-entendus du blond. Ignorant les sonneries d'alarmes, il poursuivit.

"Combien de fois?"

Draco soupira. "Si tu veux savoir combien de petites amies fixes j'ai eu, la réponse est deux et si tu veux savoir combien de fois j'ai couché avec chacune d'entre elles, la réponse est je sais pas."

Surprit, Harry haussa un sourcil. "Seulement deux?", demanda t-il dubitativement. Draco haussa des épaules. "Tu t'attendais à quoi? Dans un internat le choix n'est pas vraiment grand..."

"Et c'était qui?"

Mais Draco secoua la tête en souriant. "Potter, un gentleman profite et se tait. Je ne te dirais sûrement pas avec qui j'ai couché!"

"Ca veut dire que je les connais?"

"Bien sur que tu les connais, vous allez dans la même école! Mais assez parlé de moi, à ton tour maintenant. A part Chang, il y a eut qui encore? Célèbre comme tu es, elles doivent toutes se presser sur le pas de ta porte."

En entendant cette remarque, Harry se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait pourtant dut se douter que l'effet boomerang ne tarderait pas à venir, surtout avec Malfoy. Rougissant de nouveau, il murmura: "Disons simplement que je n'ai pas encore remplie la statistique."

Draco dévisagea le Gryffindor d'un air perplexe. Alors comme ça le héros de toute la communauté sorcière britannique n'avait encore jamais eut de rapport sexuel? Encore sous l'effet de la surprise, un étrange sentiment de bien-être se propagea lentement à travers son corps. D'ou il venait et pourquoi le fait que Potter n'ait encore jamais coucher avec personne le réjouissait tant restait un mystère et Draco préféra chasser ces pensées incommodes.A nouveau le silence s'installa, durant lequel Harry semblait captivé par ses ongles, ignorant sciemment le fait que sans ses lunettes il n'y voyait absolument rien. Quel idiot il était! Qu'est ce qui avait bien put le prendre à vouloir faire plus ample connaissance avec cette fouine! Encore une de ses idées foireuses qui ne faisaient que le faire tomber encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà. _Faut vraiment être con pour s'humilier tout seul!_

Mais le blond n'avait aucune envie de se moquer du survivant. Tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, il lui proposa un chocolat chaud. Mais le Gryffindor se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, pas vraiment efficace, vu qu'à cette distance il ne voyait qu'une silhouette vacillante.

"Je veux mes lunettes."

Soupirant, Draco fouilla dans l'une des ses nombreuses poches. Potter avait de la chance qu'il les ait ramassées lors de leur périple pour venir ici.

Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il extirpa un amas de ferraille et de verre complètement tordu de sa cape et se saisit de sa baguette, s'apprêtant à leur redonner une quelconque forme. Mais Harry l'en empêcha.

"Laisse, j'en veux pas de ton aide!"

Le regard mauvais, Draco lui lança ses lunettes d'un geste brusque. "Soit. Démerde toi tout seul."

Ayant de bons réflexes grâce à son entraînement de Quidditch, Harry n'eut aucun mal à les attraper en plein vol, malgré le fait qu'il n'y voyait strictement rien. Rapprochant les lunettes de ses yeux, il remarqua d'un air soulagé que les verres n'étaient pas brisés. Ce n'était que la monture en fer qui avait quelque peu souffert…

S'attelant alors à la tâche de les réparer, il les tordit dans tous les sens afin de leur redonner leur forme originale. Au bout de ce qui sembla au blond durer une éternité, les lunettes n'avaient toujours pas meilleure mine et sentant sa patience toucher à bout, il s'exclama soudainement: "Donne moi tes lunettes, je vais les réparer."

Mais Harry secoua la tête d'un air obstiné. "Non, elle sont très bien comme ça."

" Dis pas n'importe quoi, elles ressemblent à rien!"

Mais le brun l'ignora et continua son opération de réparage. Au bout de cinq minutes supplémentaires plus qu'éprouvantes pour ses nerfs, Draco s'écria à nouveau d'un ton exaspéré: "Donne moi tes putains de lunettes Potter, tu vois bien que ça sert à rien!"

Harry se contenta de relever le menton et de le toiser du regard. "Je te dis qu'elles sont réparées! Regarde." Il leva ses lunettes vers son visage et les posa sur l'arête de son nez, où elles restèrent deux bonnes secondes avant de retomber sur ses genoux.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'air pantois du survivant, qui, tentant de froncer les sourcils en une moue boudeuse ne parvint pourtant pas à empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de tressauter. Contaminé par l'absurdité de la situation, un sourire goguenard se faufila à son tour sur ses lèvres.

A ce moment là, Kanye réapparût dans leur cellule.

"Draco Malfoy Sir a t'il besoin de quelque chose?"

Secouant la tête, le blond répondit. "Ca ira Kanye, merci."

Plus qu'heureux à l'entente de ce remerciement, l'elfe lui offrit ce qui voulait être un magnifique sourire et disparût.

Alors que Draco s'étonnait toujours face à cette réaction, il remarqua le regard de Potter posé sur lui. Il avait les sourcils haussés en une moue surprise et… approbative. Draco sentit une vague de fierté parcourir ses membres et colorer ses joues, avant de se réprimander soi-même. Il ne voulait pas de l'approbation de Potter. L'approbation de son père était ce qu'il désirait. Potter n'était qu'un jouet, jusqu'à ce que le sombre seigneur en décide autrement. Voila. Draco n'était qu'en train de jouer avec lui, le rendant confus en remerciant un elfe et en étalant sa générosité. Les Gryffindors étaient confiant. Potter ne ferait que s'ouvrir davantage, s'exposant plus facilement à d'autres attaques. Draco utilisait tout simplement une nouvelle tactique.

_Toujours en train d'essayer de te convaincre, n'est ce pas?_ La petite voix était de retour.

Un bruit de porte dans le couloir attira leur attention et se relevant, Draco s'approcha doucement de la porte de leur cachot, regardant à travers les barreaux.

Il pouvait entendre un bruit de pas se rapprocher timidement. Rien à voir avec l'entrée imposante du sombre seigneur à peine quelques heures auparavant.

Se tordant la nuque pour apercevoir qui s'approchait, le blond parvint à apercevoir une silhouette vêtue de noir. L'homme en dessous de la lourde cape semblait frêle et peureux et plus il s'approchait, plus Draco trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un rat.

A la vue du tas de grimoires que le Mangemort portait sous son bras, Draco parvint à lui donner un nom.

"Peter Pettigrew", entonna t-il, une fois l'homme à sa hauteur.

Celui-ci sursauta violemment, surprit par le son de la voix émanant des ténèbres. Faisant un pas en arrière il plissa les yeux, tentant de percer la pénombre afin d'apercevoir qui s'adressait à lui. C'est alors que Draco fit une pas en avant, s'extirpant des ténèbres et s'avançant dans le faible halo des torches, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard froid.

"Je… je viens vous apporter ce dont vous aurez b… besoin." bégaya le petit homme.

Au son de sa voix, Harry se redressa, les yeux verts luisant dangereusement.

"Toi…", siffla t'il, la voix basse.

Surprit, Pettigrew se tourna vers lui et fit un pas en arrière.

"H…Harry! C…Comment vas tu?"

En guise de réponse, Harry s'élança en avant, autant que ses chaînes le lui permirent. "Comment je vais! Viens là que je te montre comment je vais, espèce d'enculeur!" hurla t'il. Pettigrew recula davantage et Draco observa le tout d'un air amusé.

"Et si tu rentrais pour poser tout ça", fit-il en désignant du menton le tas de livres sous son bras. "Ca doit être lourd." Lui souriant d'un air mauvais, Draco extirpa les clefs de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte.

L'homme à l'extérieur blêmit, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant son front. Il avait l'air de tout, sauf de vouloir entrer.

Mais Draco se délectait bien trop de sa peur. "Eh bien?" D'un large geste du bras, il invita l'individu comme si il s'agissait d'une somptueuse demeure.

Les épaules voûtées, Pettigrew fit comme il lui dit et pénétra le cachot d'un pas traînant. Il gardait Harry, qui le fixait intensément de ses yeux de jade, bien en vue et se dirigea précautionneusement vers le banc que Draco lui indiquait. Posant les livres dessus, il fit demi-tour et repartit vers la sortie d'un pas pressé.

Mais lorsqu'il passa devant Harry, celui ci fit mine de se jeter sur lui, les dents découvertes tel un animal près à bondir, et malgré la distance qui les séparait, l'homme à la figure de rat sursauta en couinant et se précipita hors du cachot, sans un regard en arrière. Bientôt on entendit plus que l'écho de ses pas se répercutant au loin contre l'épaisse paroi rocheuse.

Draco lui, s'esclaffa à la vue de ce spectacle. Il détestait ce genre d'individu et le petit show de Potter valait vraiment la peine d'être vue. Se tenant les côtes, il referma la lourde porte en fer et fit tourner la clef.

"Vraiment Potter, qu'est ce que ce pauvre homme a bien pu te faire pour que tu lui fasses une telle frayeur?" demanda t-il en se retournant, un petit sourire en coin de lèvres.

Mais le brun semblait loin d'être amusé. "Pour qui tu te prends? T'as cru qu'on était copain toi et moi?" cracha t'il, dévisageant Draco de ses yeux haineux.

Celui ci resta interloqué. "Je… Je croyais juste que…"

"Eh beh tu croyais mal!", le coupa le brun d'un ton sec, faisant les cent pas. " Tu pensais que quoi? Que j'allais peut-être oublier où j'étais et à cause de qui je suis dans cette merde? Que j'allais te raconter tous mes petits secrets?" Il éclata d'un rire froid et dément qui envoya des frissons le long de l'épine dorsale du Slytherin. "Je te hais et si je le pouvais, je ferais souffrir chaque parcelle de ton misérable corps jusqu'à ce que tu me baises les pieds pour me supplier de t'achever." Les derniers mots étaient prononcés d'une voix tellement basse que le blond eut du mal à les capter. Plus aucune trace de chaleur. Toute l'attitude du Gryffindor criait sa haine, et plus il parlait, plus le regard du blond se durcit.

"Merde Potter, je ne fais que mon travail! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un choix en la matière! Tout ça c'est entre toi et sa Seigneurie, c'est pas ma responsabilité. Je ne tue personne ici!"

"Tu crois _vraiment_ que ce n'est pas ta responsabilité? Faut grandir un peu et arrêter de rêver Malfoy! Mon sang est sur tes mains maintenant, qu'importe comment tu veux voir les choses. C'est quelque chose qui pèsera sur ta conscience toute ta vie, si encore tu as une conscience, ce dont je doute."

Draco s'apprêta à répondre mais Harry l'interrompit. "Non, tu te tais. T'es responsabilités à toi sont l'honneur de ta famille. C'est la seule chose que tu saches faire, te vanter du clan de ton père plus que de ta propre personne. Mais moi j'ai de plus gros problèmes, parce que si je meurs de la main de Voldemort, tout ceux que j'aime ne tarderont pas à me suivre. Tous ceux qui ne sont pas déjà mort…", ajouta t-il d'une voix amère. "Je me sens déjà responsable pour suffisamment de morts, mais cette fois ci, c'est toi le responsable. _Tu_ es le fautif. Au moment même où tu t'es saisis de ma baguette pour me livrer aux Mangemorts, tu as accepté la responsabilité de non seulement ma mort, mais celle de centaines d'autres personnes aussi. J'espère que tu es fier de toi."

Chaque parole était comme un coup de poignard et alors que Draco bouillonnait de rage, il ne put s'empêcher d'avouer que Potter avait raison. Condamné à mourir de la main de Voldemort et c'était lui qui tenait les satanées chaînes. Mais il croyait que quoi? Qu'il avait un choix? C'était son rôle, merde! Lui Draco Malfoy ne faisait que remplir son rôle! Et oui, il avait une conscience! Une conscience de Malfoy certes, mais une conscience.

Mais ce n'était pas le Malfoy en lui qui se surprit en train de murmurer, "Je suis désolé..."

Harry secoua tristement la tête. "Les mots ne servent à rien Malfoy, les valeurs d'un homme se mesurent par ses actes."

"Oh, et je suppose que je devrais faire passer _ta_ vie avant la mienne?", s'énerva le blond.

"Mais pas que la mienne bordel, celle de tout le monde! Si Hogwarts est détruit, combien de tes amis crois tu vont mourir? Ou peut-être que tu n'as pas de vrais amis? Tous ces gens que tu fréquentes, ne le fais tu que par nécessité, en bon Malfoy? Est ce que au moins il signifient quelque chose pour toi Malfoy!"

Harry apprécia le regard hanté sur le visage de Draco. " Qu'importe. Au fond ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Tu es bien trop lâche pour risquer ta vie pour les sauver, même si tu tenais à eux. Ca, et le fait que cela te priverait de l'immense satisfaction de me voir crever comme un chien. Avoue le Malfoy, tu ne peux prouver que tu es désolé, et même si tu l'étais, tu serais toujours trop faible pour le démontrer."

Derrière ses apparences haineuses extérieures, Draco pouvait voir qu'au fond Harry le suppliait, espérait malgré tout que peut-être Draco avouerait qu'il avait tort. Et d'une certaine manière Draco fut tenter de simplement relever le défi et de prouver qu'il était désolé. Provocation ou pas, il se surprit à espérer qu'il pouvait… mais non.

Il se força à détourner son regard des prunelles menthe à l'eau où il était plongé, ne manquant pas l'éclat de douleur qui les traversa. D'un pas lourd il se dirigea vers le banc de pierre, où il se laissa choir, l'esprit absent.

Harry le regarda faire sans un mot. Probablement ne l'aurait il pas entendu de toute façon… Se laissant glisser le long du mur il s'assit par terre et lâcha un bâillement à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Cette journée l'avait exténué et il comptait bien reprendre des forces avant sa prochaine confrontation avec le sombre seigneur.

Se roulant en boule, il se coucha face contre le mur et tenta de trouver le sommeil, ignorant la sensation désormais familière des centaine de petites pointes acérées s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

Draco le regarda faire, l'esprit dans le vague, avant de secouer la tête et de se saisir d'un des livres éparpillés sur le banc. Il n'arriverait sûrement pas à trouver le sommeil, alors autant s'informer un peu sur la tâche à laquelle il se verrait bientôt confronté.

Il regarda le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. La reliure épaisse en cuir rouge carmin avec ses enluminures dorées était sèche et craquelé et si ça n'avait été que par son aspect extérieur, Draco ne lui aurait probablement prêté aucune attention. Mais quelque chose émanait de ce livre, comme une aura magique et mystérieuse et intrigué, Draco plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer le titre à moitié effacé. Surprit, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas écrit en anglais, mais en celtique ancien. Se frappant mentalement la tête il se maudit pour sa stupidité. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas en anglais moderne, vu l'âge que ce livre semblait avoir. Il remercia silencieusement son père pour l'avoir forcé à suivre ses cours de celtique ancien depuis son plus jeune âge et ce malgré ses protestations.

A ces souvenirs, un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais il était sûr que sont père avait lui aussi détesté ces cours lors de sa jeunesse. Il n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt à cette tradition, l'une des plus ancienne et selon lui plus barbante aussi, que ne pratiquaient plus que les plus puissantes et plus anciennes familles pur sang, afin de pouvoir transmettrent leurs livres les à travers les générations. A présent il ne la trouvait plus si inutile que ça.

Se concentrant à nouveau sur le titre, il parvint sans mal à le déchiffrer. _Anima_. Ce mot lui disait vaguement quelque chose, comme un souvenir évasif remontant très loin. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était important, mais il ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le nom de l'auteur lui en dirait peut-être plus.

Il fouilla la reliure des yeux mais ne trouva aucune autre inscription, ni nom, ni initiales. Etonné, il ouvrit du pouce le petit verrou richement stylisé sur le coté droit du grimoire et ouvrit le livre d'un geste précautionneux, craignant de l'abîmer.

Et la il le vit. En bas de page, marqué d'une jolie écriture fine et entrelacée: Myrddin Wyllt. Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent et il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. C'était impossible! Il ne restait pratiquement aucune preuve écrite de son existence et surtout pas en si bon état. Si ce livre était bel et bien de la main de Merlin (1), il devait valoir une fortune.

Avec une sorte de respect craintif, Draco se mit à tourner les pages. Elles étaient jaunies et élimées par le temps et une forte odeur de vieux parchemin lui emplit les narines. Il aimait cette odeur, l'avait toujours aimé, alors qu'encore petit il se faufilait dans la bibliothèque de son père et lisait ces vieux livres pleins de mystères et d'interdits.

Il revint à la première page et détailla le sommaire.

_**Anima**_

_1) Source et signification_

_2) Constitution _

_3) Alliance _

_ - charnelle_

_ - magique_

_ - spirituelle_

_4) Absorption_

Curieux, il s'apprêta à lire la première partie. C'est alors qu'un gémissement le tira de sa lecture et relevant les yeux, il vit Harry gémir et se tortiller dans son sommeil. Il se leva et s'approcha quelque peu du brun, le détaillant avec curiosité et c'est alors qu'il vit avec horreur Harry tenter de s'arracher les yeux avec ses ongles.

**TBC**

**(1)** Connu de nos jours sous le nom de "Merlin l'enchanteur", il fut également nommé « Myrddin » ou « Myrdhin » en gallois, « Merzhin » ou « Marzhin » en breton et en cornique. « Myrddin Wyllt » signifie Merlin le sauvage.

**A/N :** Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? –se tortille les mains-

Votre opinion sur ce chapitre est très importante pour moi, parce que moi je l'aime beaucoup. Il y a des hauts et des bas, mais j'adore comment les deux se rapprochent, leurs discussions débiles et pis le p'tit incident avec les lunettes. –sourire-

Et puis Harry pète enfin son plomb, remettant Draco à sa place. Ce serait un peu étrange si d'un coup ils devenaient amis… (C'est pour toi Anonyme ! –sourire-)

Normalement, c'est au prochain chapitre que Draco va finalement craquer. Pourquoi ? Vous verrez bien, lol.

Maintenant j'ai une ptite faveur à vous demander (rien de bien grave, vous inquiétez pas !)

Si quelqu'un a des bonnes idées de tortures bien gores, qu'il n'hésite pas, je pourrais sûrement en avoir besoin. Se serait gentil –fait bisouille déjà à l'avance-

Voila, c'est tout pour cette fois.

Mille kisous

Lyn

**RARs des Anonymouuusse... au chocolat** (lol, bide) :

**Anonyme :** Tout d'abord : Bonjour ! Et puis : Merciii ! Nya !

J'ai hâte d'avoir ton impression pour ce chapitre aussi et comme tu vois, Harry ne lui a pas du tout pardonné ! T'inquiètes pas, Draco ne va pas avoir la vie trop facile, et tu verra pourquoi à la fin du prochain chapitre. Je pense qu'il aura suffisamment payé ses fautes, déjà qu'il va aider son ennemi à s'enfuir !

Alors j'espère qu'enfin tu l'aimeras !

Bisouille partout où tu veux !

PS : Tu n'aurais pas un pseudo ? Parce que anonyme ça fait très beaucoup… anonyme, lol.

**yohina: **Nya va toi ?

Mici beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes tes jolies reviews, me ravissent à chaque fois ! -offre une fleur-

Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les réactions de tout le monde tout au long du chapitre précédent, c'est ce qui rend un auteur heureux !

Et oui, Draco comprend de plus en plus à quel point son comportement est méprisable, comme on peut le voir (je l'espère !) dans ce chapitre.

Et pour ce qui est des possibilités mal tournées, faudra attendre encore un peu –sourire pas perverti du tout-

Allez, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapounet !

Gros bisous à toi !


	10. Breakout

**Disclaimer** : J.K.Rowling Tout ; Moi Rien

**Bêta **: Aucune ! Provisoirement Leilia, à qui je dédicace ce chapitre parce qu'elle m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé!

**Embauche :** Je cherche une bêta ! Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, ce serait très gentil de sa part de me prévenir –fait bisous déjà à l'avance- Je ferais de mon mieux pour laisser aussi peu de fautes que possible. –sourire-

**Warning :** Toujours slash, bien évidemment et puis quelques scènes de tortures plus ou moins détaillées…. Cette histoire est en rating M, c'est pas pour rien ! Même si les lemons devront attendre encore un peu, nihihihi !

**A/N : **Voici donc un chapitre un peu plus mouvementé et plus long aussi! Les choses commencent à bouger, les camps à être choisis.

Je dois dire que quelques uns d'entre vous ont été vraiment inspirés pour des scènes de tortures. Voici quelques exemples (mes préférés –mdr-) tirés de leurs esprit pervertis (c'est un compliment !)

- l'obliger à baiser trois gros thon hideux et ensuite leurs arracher les poils de la foufe avec les dents...

- faire des guillis dos et cheveux, ensuite arrêter d'un coup, et l'autre supplie de recommencer et non ... c'est fini ! NON! lol.

- arracher les ongles des pieds et lui faire sentir les odeurs nauséabondes qui s'en échappent

-écouter en boucle tous les albums de David Charvet, Lorie et les L5 (c'est insoutenable)

-tous les épisodes des bisounours et de candy (c'est pire)

et must du must: privation de fic à vie! (harghh je meurs)

LOL! J'adore trop! –se roule parterre en pissant de rire- Franchement, trop bien! Mais bon, assez déliré maintenant, revenons en aux choses sérieuses! –essuie larmes et prend air sérieux-

Enjoy…

* * *

_Curieux, il s'apprêta à lire la première partie. C'est alors qu'un gémissement le tira de sa lecture et relevant les yeux, il vit Harry gémir et se tortiller dans son sommeil. Il se leva et s'approcha quelque peu du brun, le détaillant avec curiosité et c'est alors qu'il vit avec horreur Harry tenter de s'arracher les yeux avec ses ongles_.

**Chapter IX**

**Breakout**

Noirceur, obscurité, ténèbres. Le néant. Nébulosité opaque, suffocante. Harry lâcha un souffle tremblant_. Encore une vision..._ Il ne tenta pas de se débattre, sachant pertinemment que ce serait en vain. Alors il attendit. Il attendit que la désormais familière lueur l'enrobe et le mène là où il devait aller et pendant cette attente il tenta désespérément de ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait y voir.

Et elle arriva, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Se faufilant au travers des ténèbres tel un serpent luminescent, ondulant de ses jolis reflets vert dorés, elle se dirigea vers lui, inexorablement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse immerger. Sa cicatrice picota légèrement, comme à chaque fois et il se mit à marcher, suivant le sentier étincelant et pourtant terne jusqu'à sa source.

Quelque chose était différent. Normalement les images apparaissaient subitement autour de lui, se forçant un passage dans son esprit pour disparaître aussitôt. Mais là, il n'y avait rien. Rien à part l'épaisse et pourtant inconsistante brume qui l'entourait.

Alors il marchait, se dirigeant vers ce qu'il savait être l'esprit de Voldemort, la fin de ce sentier, de leur lien. Et même le fait qu'il pouvait se déplacer par lui même ne l'étonna pas. Tout cela était sûrement lié à la proximité du sombre seigneur dans la réalité. Le lien ne s'en trouvait que plus renforcé.

Alors qu'il avançait, il observa le jeu de lumière autour de lui. C'était fascinant, complexe et insaisissable, beau et laid à la fois et plus il avançait, plus la brume semblait se concrétiser, formant peu à peu des pierres, puis des murs.

Curieux, Harry observa tout cela, en oubliant presque où il était. Mais lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau vers l'avant, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait à présent dans une pièce, assis derrière un lourd bureau de bois sombre, couvert de livres et de parchemins.

L'un d'entre eux attira son attention. Il semblait représenter une carte et si Harry ne se trompait, le dessin à droite représentait Hogwarts. Il parcouru le parchemin des yeux. Oui c'était ça, c'était bien Hogwarts et à coté la forêt interdite. Il y avait moult petites inscriptions à différents endroits de la forêt et Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment. Cela ressemblait étrangement à un plan de bataille. Il frissonna. Si Voldemort comptait attaquer Hogwarts il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici et qu'il aille prévenir Dumbledore. Son estomac se noua et il réfléchit à toute vitesse, parcourant la carte des yeux. Un petit bâtiment tout à gauche attira son attention. Est-ce qu'il se pouvait que ce soit l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ?

Un bruit le tira subitement de ses pensées. Avec un dernier regard sur la carte il tenta de la mémoriser aussi bien qu'il le put, puis il laissa errer son regard dans la salle et ce qu'il vit le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Il sentit son estomac se révulser et pris d'un haut-le-cœur il tenta de se retourner, la main plaquée sur la bouche. Mais il était incapable de tout mouvement, ancré à cette chaise, derrière ce bureau, les yeux rivés sur ce spectacle morbide qui se déroulait devant lui, incapable de détourner son regard. Et c'est là qu'il comprit.

Il était lui. Non, il était_ en_ lui, son corps lui donnant fenêtre ouverte sur cette pièce et ce qui si passait. Il était coincé dans son esprit et ne pouvait se détourner de ce que_ lui_ voyait et se rendant compte de cela, il sentit une vague de plaisir obscène parcourir _son_ corps, alors que lui n'avait qu'une envie, fermer les yeux et ne jamais avoir à revoir ça.

Mais c'était trop demandé. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses yeux restaient rivés sur cette comédie morbide, glaçant le sang dans ses veines, se gravant à jamais dans sa mémoire.

La pièce n'était pas bien grande et le nombre de personnes présentes, les murs sombres et la quantité de sang la faisait paraître encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Surtout le sang. Il y en avait partout, recouvrant le sol, les murs, les occupants, s'écoulant entre les interstices des dalles.

Un hurlement de femme le fit sursauter et comme hypnotisé, son regard se tourna vers la gauche. Environ cinq hommes se tenaient là, autour d'une femme enchaînée au mur du cachot, les pieds à une dizaine de centimètres du sol. Ils encourageaient leur compagnon à la prendre plus violemment, la faire crier.

Mais la femme s'affaiblissait à vue d'oeil, la chair de ses poignets à vif et infectée témoignant de la durée de son calvaire. Bientôt, elle ne laissa plus qu'échapper de faibles gémissements. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua qu'elle avait les épaules déboîtées et que les hommes en noir n'hésitaient pas à s'accrocher à elle, ajoutant ainsi leur propre poids au sien.

Lorsque ce fut le tour au prochain et qu'elle ne donna plus signe de vie, Voldemort sembla se lasser du spectacle et détourna les yeux. Harry du faire de même, l'estomac noué d'appréhension. Et ce qu'il vit était bien plus répulsif.

Aux premiers abords, il ne put distinguer grand-chose, un homme à la stature imposante cachant la victime à ses yeux. Mais à en juger par les cris étranglés et inarticulés qu'elle émettait, ce que le tortionnaire lui faisait subir devait être insupportable et Harry pria qu'il ne se pousse pas, qu'il ne lui offre pas la vue de ce spectacle.

Mais c'était trop demandé. Comme si il avait lu ses pensées, le tortionnaire fit un pas de coté et Harry vit. Il vit un jeune homme, à peine plus vieux que lui, attacher sur une table de travail grotesque, couverte de sang et d'outils morbides. Et il vit que cet homme n'avait plus de doigts, sa main droite pas plus qu'un tas de chairs informes et estropiées. Lorsque malgré lui son regard se posa sur sa main gauche, il réprima un haut le cœur.

Le tortionnaire s'acharnait sur lui, sectionnant lentement les doigts restant et lorsque le jeune homme hurla, Harry hurla aussi.

Une vague d'intense plaisir parcourut le corps de Voldemort. Il se délectait à la vue de tant de souffrance et de perversion et lorsqu'il détourna son regard, Harry fut forcé de faire de même.

Il ne sut combien de temps cella dura, combien de gens il vit mourir, souffrir. Il ne comptait plus les ongles arrachés à la pince, les yeux crevés, l'huile bouillante, les clous, les membres amputés, les personnes éventrées alors qu'un sort quelconque les empêchait de mourir.

Tout ceci n'était pour lui plus qu'un fleuve de cris et de sang et il suppliait inlassablement que cela cesse, qu'il puisse enfin se réveiller.

Ce fût une voix familière qui le tira subitement de son état léthargique. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et son estomac se noua. _Non, s'il vous plait, faites que ce ne soit pas elle… S'il vous plaît…_

« Lâchez moi… Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal. S'il vous plait... »

C'etait bien _elle_.

Cho.

Hoquetant, suppliant, pleurant. Complètement terrifiée. Deux hommes en noir la maintenait fermement part les épaules et la tirait face à Voldemort, alors qu'elle n'était pas plus qu'un tas misérable et tremblant.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais si ce n'est pas Chang, la petite amie de Potter. Que nous vaut cet honneur ? » La voix de Voldemort résonna sinistrement à travers les cachots, alors qu'elle se mélangeait aux cris des torturés, sans pour autant si noyer.

« Je… Je vous en supplie. Je n'ai rien fait. Mon père travaille au ministère. Je pourrais vous être utile… M… Mais je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal. » bégaya t-elle, les yeux emplie de larmes.

Harry sentit ses traits, non, ceux de Voldemort, s'étirer en un sourire mauvais.

« Mais tu ne me serrais d'aucune utilité, petite sotte. » susurra t-il d'une voix suave. « Si je t'ai fait mener jusqu'à moi, c'est parce que tu est la seule personne jusqu'à présent à avoir poser tes mains sur Harry Potter. Et cela de manière intime. Et je suis sûr que tu sais que cela comporte une très forte magie. La personne à avoir pris sa virginité… » Il sourit alors que les yeux d'Harry et Cho s'agrandirent d'horreur à l'unisson. « Vraiment, quels pouvoirs vais-je sortir de toi ? » Il fit un signe de la tête et les deux hommes la portèrent jusqu'à une table inoccupée.

« Sais tu, petite sotte, que c'est le cœur qui contient cette magie ? Non. Tu ne le savais sans doute pas. Mais qu'importe. Sache seulement que tu serras la première sorcière à être sacrifié à la gloire d'un dieu et selon les rites aztèques. » Cho cessa un instant de se débattre, regardant le Lord noir d'un air complètement paniqué.

« Mais… mais… non ! Lâchez moi ! Je vous en prie ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec Harry, je le jure ! Pitié, laissez moi partir… » supplia t-elle, ses mots entrecoupés de sanglots.

« Pas de rapports sexuels ? J'ai pourtant quelqu'un qui m'affirme que c'est le cas. Une certaine Padma Patil. Il me semble que vous me connaissez. » Les yeux de Cho s'agrandirent d'horreur. C'était vrai qu'elle avait frimé en faisant croire qu'elle avait été la première fois du survivant. Mais c'était un mensonge.

« Ce… C'était un mensonge… je vous jure que je n'ai jamais toucher Harry ! Ne me faites pas de mal, je veux pas vous aider. Je veux pas vous aider à le nuire… » »

« Voyons, quoi que tu fasses, Potter est déjà condamné. Je le tien en mon pouvoir. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de récupérer la magie virginale en ton sein. Elle m'appartient. » Prononçant ces mots, il s'avança vers la jeune fille tremblante et hystérique, qui commençait à crier frénétiquement.

Face à elle il lui arracha ses vêtements, la laissant se débattre à moitié nue, appréciant grandement ces efforts désespérés. Puis il se saisit une dague en argent noir qu'un de ses serviteurs lui tendait et avec une lenteur agonisante il coupa un cercle sanguinolent dans la chair et les os autour du cœur de Cho, avant de plonger ses longs doigts pâles dans la plaie béante pour en ressortir le cœur de la Ravenclaw.

La jeune fille se serait évanouie à l'instant même ou Voldemort avait commencé à inciser ses chairs, mais il lui avait jeté un sort pour empêcher cela. Elle était obligé de supporter la douleur des ses chairs arrachées et la vue de son cœur pulsant dans la main du Lord noir.

Voldemort sourit mauvaisement et commença à psalmodier une incantation dans une langue que le brun ne connaissait pas. De toute façon il était bien trop occupé à essayer d'ignorer les cris étranglés de la jeune asiatique, alors que son corps à présent sans aucune utilité avait été négligemment laissé choir au sol.

Elle crispait désespérément ses mains autour de la blessure dans sa poitrine, son corps agité de soubresauts. Bientôt ses cris ne furent plus qu'un râle d'agonie et en un dernier sursaut, son corps tomba au sol, sans vie.

Harry était fou de rage et de douleur, mais rien n'y faisait. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur ce cœur palpitant et il pouvait sentir l'excitation du sombre seigneur.

Puis l'incantation s'arrêta. Voldemort fit éclater le cœur de sa victime dans la paume de sa main et Harry vit quelques fils de magie s'élever et pénétrer sa peau. Puis le cœur s'enflamma et tomba en cendres.

Une vague de colère parcourut le corps de Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne laisse échapper un hurlement de rage.

« Sale petite garce ! Elle m'a menti ! Il n'y aucune magie virginale dans cette ordure, cette catin n'a jamais posé ses mains sur le survivant ! »

Furieux, il serra le poing et se tourna vers l'un des hommes en noir, qui tressaillit. « Amène moi la fille. »

L'homme fit une révérence et parti en direction de la porte, hors du champ de vue de Harry.

Il revint quelques instants après, traînant une Padma Patil terrifié derrière lui.

Voldemort posa son regard haineux sur elle. « Peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi il n'y à aucune trace de magie virginale en elle ? » demanda t-il, la voix sifflante, alors qu'il désigna le corps sans vie à ses pieds.

Les yeux de Padma s'agrandirent d'horreur et elle commença à bégayer. « Maître…je… je ne sais pas. Elle ma dit qu'elle avait été la première fois de Potter, je vous le jure ! »

Elle se jeta aux pieds du Lord noir et agrippa ses robes d'un air désespéré. Voldemort lui jeta un regard emplit de dégoût et pointa lentement sa baguette sur la jeune fille.

« Voilà ce que méritent ceux qui osent mentir à leur maître. Cruccio. » Le corps de la Ravenclaw fut jeter en arrière, alors que chaque muscle, chaque tendon semblait se tordre douloureusement, au delà du supportable.

La jeune fille hurla en se tordant au sol et Harry hurla aussi. Il porta ses mains à ses yeux, près à tout pour ne plus avoir à supporter ce spectacle.

Tout, tout sauf ça.

**oOMOo**

Draco, que les gémissements de sa Némésis avaient tiré de sa lecture, s'approcha doucement de celle ci. Il n'avait pas oublié l'épisode qui s'était déroulé juste avant, l'accès de rage du Gryffindor, et il lui en voulait.

Alors en voyant le tas misérable que formait le survivant, secoué de sanglots, gémissant des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles, deux pensées traversèrent simultanément son esprit. Devait il le réveiller pour lui rire au nez ou plutôt le laisser comme ça et admirer le spectacle ?

Il considérait ces deux options, quand une troisième traversa son esprit, nettement moins malveillante. La pensée indésirable fut accompagné par une sensation plus si inaccoutumé que ça: de l'anxiété.

Draco mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de penser et fut immédiatement consterné et horrifié par la traîtrise de son propre esprit. Après la prise de tête précédente il aurait du lui en vouloir, pas s'inquiéter.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, tentant d'annihiler cet effet secondaire de son obsession, mais en vain, comme trop souvent ces deux derniers jours.

Ceci n'était pas Harry Potter. Du moins pas le Harry Potter que Draco connaissait. C'était une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Pas le héro, pas le bâtard de Gryffindor. Non, c'était une vraie personne, de vraies larmes et Draco ne savait que penser.

Finalement, il l'avait la preuve que le balafré était misérable. Il aurait du être satisfait, se réjouir de son malheur, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait toujours cru que le brun avait tout ce qu'il désirait : célébrité, amis, réussite. C'était simple de haïr Potter quand il semblait que celui ci possédait tout. Mais là, c'était différent.

Où était passé le bâtard increvable, si gâté et sûr de soi ? Où était le rival insupportable que Draco avait tourmenté en classe, affronté en face de l'école et combattu sur le terrain de Quidditch ? Où était Potter ?

C'est là qu'il réalisa que Potter n'était qu'un nom, tout comme Malfoy. Un nom auquel on associait bien trop de choses. Un nom où le principal concerné n'avait pas son mot à dire. Un masque…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant, les pleurs du brun se transformant en cris, le faisant sursauter. Son attention à nouveau rivée sur sa Némésis, il vit avec horreur Harry porter ses mains à son visage, se griffant la chair, y laissant des traînées rougeâtres.

Le blond resta interloqué, abasourdit par le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Mais lorsque les coups de griffes du survivant se ciblèrent autour de ses yeux, alors qu'il hurlait et suppliait, il émergea de son inertie.

« Merde, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ! »

Se précipitant sur la forme frémissante il se saisit de ses deux poignets et tenta d'éloigner ses mains de son visage. Mais Potter se débattait comme un forcené, se tordant dans tout les sens en donnant des coups de pieds et de poings, mordant ce qu'il parvenait à saisir et Draco commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Après s'être prit plusieurs coups dans la figure, il ne put autrement que de le serrer contre lui, l'immobilisant de son corps, lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes dans l'oreille.

Lentement le brun se calma, son corps par moment toujours agité de soubresauts et Draco soupira de soulagement. Il regarda la forme frêle dans ses bras et devint pensif. Qu'est ce que le brun avait bien pu voir pour se mettre dans cet état ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu si faible, si craintif. Inconsciemment il resserra quelque peu son étreinte autour du survivant. Il soupira, avant de le relâcher, s'apprêtant à se relever.

Mais dès qu'il desserrait sa prise, le brun recommençait à s'agiter, le suppliant de rester, de ne pas le laisser. _Si il savait **qui** le tient dans ses bras il ne me supplierait sûrement pas de continuer_, pensa Draco, amer. Repoussant le brun un peu plus brusquement que voulu, il se releva.

Immédiatement, le jeune garçon recommença à s'agiter. Draco tenta de l'ignorer, mais lorsqu'il vit le brun de nouveau porter ses mains à ses yeux, il se précipita sur lui et le secoua violemment.

« Bordel Potter ! Tu vas arrêter ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » lui hurla t-il, le secouant comme un prunier. Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer et le brun ne voulait tout simplement pas se réveiller. Désespéré, il le secoua de plus belle, doutant sérieusement que cela le mène quelque part. Lentement ses gestes se firent plus mou et il ferma les yeux, furieux contre lui-même, contre son manque d'utilité.

Puis, soudainement, le brun se redressa en sursaut, les yeux grand ouverts, aspirant avidement de grande goulues d'air. Draco sursauta quelque peu, surpris par le réveil inattendu du brun, mais il se ressaisit bien vite, réaffirma sa prise sur les épaules du survivant et le força à lui faire face. Mais l'expression hantée de ses yeux le stoppa dans son élan. Ils avaient l'air morts, éteints et voilés, comme si ils avaient vu beaucoup trop d'horreurs, des horreurs qu'un jeune homme de seize ans ne devrait pas avoir à voir.

Le Gryffindor ne sembla pas le remarquer, comme si il était toujours plongé dans ses cauchemars et doucement Draco lui effleura la joue.

« Potter, je peux faire quelque chose.. ? » lui demanda t-il, anxieux. A ces mots le brun sursauta, se rendant soudainement compte de la présence de l'autre garçon. Il braqua ses yeux ternes sur le blond et celui-ci vit qu'ils retrouvaient peu à peu de l'éclat, comme si les paroles qu'il avait prononcées commençaient lentement à le faire émerger de son rêve.

« Si tu peux faire quelque chose ? » souffla t-il, quelques temps après. « Bien sûr que tu peux faire quelque chose. Sors moi d'ici. » Sa voix était posée, calme et son regard n'arborait aucune colère. Il était las, terriblement las, et sérieux aussi, trop sérieux pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Il le fixait de ce regard inhabituel et Draco su que cette fois ci, c'était lui qui arborait un regard hanté.

Il recula quelque peu, ses yeux rivés à ceux du brun.

« Je…Je peux pas… » murmura t-il, affolé. Immédiatement, la colère revint dans ces orbes vert émeraude, mélange de haine et fureur et Harry le fusilla du regard. « Mais bordel, Malfoy ! Bien sûr que tu peux ! » hurla t-il. « Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu t'accroches tant à ça ? Tu vois bien de quoi il en retourne ici... » Sa voix se brisa et Draco cru pendant quelques instants qu'il allait recommencer à sangloter. Mais le survivant continua, reprenant d'une voix plus calme.

« Voldemort n'en a rien à faire de ses serviteurs. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est leur peur. Et il y parvient. Ses serviteurs ont autant peur de lui que ses ennemis et c'est ainsi qu'il les contrôle. Ton père ne fait pas exception Malfoy. Il n'hésiterait pas à te sacrifier si son maître le lui demandait… »

« TA GUEULE ! TA GUEULE POTTER ! » hurla le blond, se relevant en serrant les poings. « Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Jamais mon père ne ferait ça ! »

Harry se releva à son tour, la voix toujours terriblement calme. « Bien sûr qu'il le ferait et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Pour vous, la famille n'a aucune importance. Tout ce qui compte c'est l'honneur de votre nom. » Draco secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Harry s'approcha davantage, la voix dangereusement basse. « Sirius Black en est le parfait exemple. Ne l'avez-vous pas banni, tout ça parce que ses idéaux ne correspondaient pas aux vôtres ? »

« C'était un traître. » répondit vaguement Draco. Mais au fond il savait que Potter avait raison. L'honneur du nom familial devait être protégé au delà de chaque individu. Voila comment les choses fonctionnaient et ce depuis des générations. Mais la façon dont Potter l'avait décrit, le concept entier avait pris une toute autre dimension dans son esprit.

« Il avait ses propres idées, Malfoy. Le problème le plus important étant qu'actuellement il se souciait des autres. Cela a fait de lui un inconvénient, une ignominie. Et sa propre famille l'a rayé de l'arbre généalogique. Est-ce ainsi que ça marche chez des gens comme vous, Malfoy ? Déshériter vos proches le moment où ils deviennent inconvénients ? »

« Tu ne sais rien de ce que c'est que de préserver l'honneur d'une lignée Potter. Il y a des gens qui ne méritent pas de porter leur nom, qui n'ont pas su être à la hauteur. Moi je l'ai été. Ma famille l'a été. Un nom peut être tel un fardeau. »

Harry renâcla. « Alors comme ça tous ceux qui ne sont pas un modèle parfait de pur sangs, haïsseurs de moldus, adorateurs de Voldemort et Slytherins ne valent rien ? »

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un satané Gryffindor ! Chevaleresque, près à sauver tout le monde ! » Draco lâcha un rire méprisant. Le Gryffindor avait bien trop d'arguments à son goût et le sourire mauvais qui étira à présent ses lèvres ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

« Ohhh, et je suppose que c'est quelque chose de Slytherin alors de ne pas s'inquiéter des autres ? » Harry était juste en face du blond et riva son regard au sien.

« Tu n'y comprends rien. » répondit sèchement Draco. « Tu es un Gryffindor. Je n'en attendais pas plus de toi. »

« J'ai failli ne pas l'être. » souffla le brun.

« Pardon ? »

« Un Gryffindor. J'ai failli ne pas l'être. »

Draco le dévisagea d'un air ahuri. « Potter, tu ne va_ pas _me dire ce que je _crois_ que tu vas me dire. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait presque l'air honteux de lui-même. _« Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu? Je le vois dans ta tête et Slytherin t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. »_

Draco n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Potter ? A Slytherin ? « Pourquoi diable es tu allé à Gryffindor alors ! »

« J'ai demandé à ne pas être mit à Slytherin. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Draco, abasourdit. « Pourquoi ne voulais tu pas aller a Slytherin ? »

Harry serra ses bras autour de lui et regarda dans le vague. « Il y avait deux raisons, je pense. Premièrement, j'ai entendu dire que tous les sorciers étant devenus des mages noirs étaient allés à Slytherin. Et puis deuxièmement, » il regarda Draco d'un air impénétrable, « tu avais déjà était choisi pour cette maison. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. A nouveau le brun venait de lui avouer quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attendait pas du tout, bouleversant complètement son état d'esprit. Potter à Slytherin ? A cause de cette révélation il devait à présent reconnaître quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais prononcé à haute voix : Potter était son égal. Et ceci entraîna de nouveau un sentiment qu'il ressentait bien trop souvent ces derniers jours : du respect.

Puis la deuxième partie de ce que le brun vint de lui dire s'insinua inconfortablement dans ses pensées. Il l'avait poussé à haïr la maison des Slytherins avant même qu'il ne soit reparti et… ça le dérangeait. Etait il _vraiment_ si offensif que ça ?

« Tu me connaissais à peine que tu avais déjà décidé de me haïr. N'est ce pas un peu précipité comme jugement ? », demanda t-il négligemment.

Harry le regarda d'un œil dubitatif. « La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, tout ce que tu as fais c'était des remarques déplacées sur Hagrid et sur les moldus. Tu t'es pavané devant moi. Comme quoi que tu allais intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch et puis tu m'as demandé quel était mon nom, comme si cela répondait à tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur moi. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Dit comme ça c'est sur qu'il semblait y avoir de bonnes raisons. Il détourna quelque peu son regard, mal à l'aise.

Le silence qui s'en suivit était comme une admission non prononcée de quelque chose qu'ils avaient toujours su. Depuis le tout début ils s'étaient choisis comme rivaux. Personne ne pouvait mettre Draco hors de lui tel que le faisait Harry, et personne ne

faisait enrager Harry comme y parvenait Draco. C'était comme ça depuis le début, leur rivalité comme un miroir entre eux, agissant tel un constant, presque tangible compagnon.

Et Draco réalisa qu'il allait perdre tout ça. Que ça allait lui _manquer_, comme si une partie de lui-même disparaissait en même temps. Cela faisait si longtemps déjà que leur relation durait qu'à cette pensée un étau se resserra dans sa poitrine et il eut du mal à respirer. Il allait perdre cette compagnie. Harry allait mourir aux mains du sombre seigneur et tout ça part sa faute.

Combien de gens mourraient après ça ?

Combien de ses amis ?

Il tenta de s'imaginer quel serait son avenir une fois le survivant mort, mais tout ce qu'il vit n'était que néant, destruction et ténèbres. Il n'y avait aucun futur sous le règne du sombre seigneur.

Et avant même d'y réfléchir à deux fois, les mots quittèrent sa bouche. « D'accord. »

Harry le regarda d'un air incompréhensif. « D'accord quoi ? »

« Je vais te sortir d'ici. » _Nous sortir d'ici, _ajouta t-il silencieusement

Harry le regarda complètement médusé. Une énorme lueur d'espoir commença à se propager en lui, faisant palpiter son cœur. Il avait l'impression qu'un millier de papillons venaient de se déverser dans son ventre, battant furieusement des ailes.

Mais il se refréna, refusant d'y croire.

Pas encore.

Sûrement Malfoy se jouait encore de lui pour mieux l'anéantir ensuite.

Son cœur se resserra quelque peu et il plissa les yeux. « Laisse tomber Malfoy, t'es bien trop lâche pour faire ça. », lâcha t-il finalement, alors même que l'étincelle d'espoir s'éteignait dans ses yeux.

Draco sembla s'assombrir. « Un Malfoy n'est pas lâche. Il est prudent. La prudence n'enlève en rien le courage. » Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait tellement, tellement envie d'y croire. Mais comme venait de le dire le blond, la prudence était un luxe qu'il devait s'offrir. Il ne voulait pas d'espoir si c'était pour qu'il soit brisé avant même d'avoir existé.

« Même si c'était le cas, tu en serrais incapable. Trahir ton père, ton futur maître ? Tu sais que ce qui t'attend sera loin d'être le paradis.»

Draco sembla à présent lancer des étincelles. « Tu vas voir si j'en suis incapable. » siffla t-il. « J'ai quand même été le deuxième de notre promotion pour les BUSEs. Et si ce n'était pas à cause de la sang de Bourbe et ses tricheries j'aurais été premier. » Il dévisagea le brun de haut, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

C'était mieux. Voila un terrain qu'il connaissait. Où il maîtrisait les règles. Cela avait toujours été ainsi.

Sa décision était prise. Il allait montrer à cet imbécile qu'il était capable de les sortir de là. De tous les sortir de là. Au moins le brun penserait que c'était par orgueil. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point ses paroles l'avaient bouleversées...

Se raclant la gorge il détourna son regard des yeux émeraudes qui à présent irradiaient d'espoir. Ce regard le mettait mal à l'aise, lui donnant des sensations étranges dans la poitrine.

« Kanye ! » appela t-il d'une voix ferme, heureux de pouvoir se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que ce regard perturbant.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Harry s'approcha de lui, les yeux rivés sur son visage. Draco déglutit péniblement et il vit le brun lever doucement sa main, lui effleurant les lèvres du bout des doigts, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Draco frissonna à ce toucher.

« Comment tu t'es fais ça ? » murmura le brun, ses doigts remontant le long de sa joue pour se poser délicatement sur sa pommette.

Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et y perçu un goût de sang. « C'est toi qui m'a fais ça. », répondit-il. Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent légèrement. « Moi ? Mais comment ?»

« Quand tu dormais. Je sais pas ce que t'as rêvé, mais tu as tenté de t'arracher les yeux. C'est un spectacle qu'il ne me plaît pas trop de voir, même si c'est toi. Quand j'ai essayé de t'arrêter tu t'es débattu, c'est tout. J'ai du prendre quelques coups… » Il détourna son regard, quelque peu honteux de sa réaction face à l'état du brun quelque temps auparavant.

Harry s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais c'est ce moment là que choisit Kanye pour apparaître.

« Draco Malfoy Sir désire quelque chose ? » s'empressa de demander la créature, souriant bêtement. Le blond sentit le Gryffindor retirer sa main de son visage et soupira. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de contacts charnels. Ils lui laissaient toujours une sensation étrange.

Draco chassa le souvenir de cet effleurement rapidement. Même avec sa famille le contact physique était limité et impersonnel. La proximité ne faisait tout simplement pas partie de sa vie.

Mais qui aurait cru qu'un contact tellement bref, avec une personne qu'il s'était juré d'haïr, créerait une brèche dans ces barricades qu'il avait érigées tout autour de cette partie en lui qui nécessitait chaleur, contact et émotions humaines ?

Secouant légèrement la tête il se tourna vers Kanye, attendant toujours sa requête. « Mr. Potter et moi-même partons ce soir. Je veux que tu me prépares des affaires. »

Les yeux de l'elfe s'agrandirent d'horreur. « Mais… Mais Sir, vous ne pouvez pas… Que dira votre père ? Et le grand maître ? » Sa voix se fit un chuchotement et il laissa errer son regard alentour, visiblement terrifié. Doucement, sur un ton de conspiration, il reprit. « Vous savez Sir, le grand maître est mauvais. Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, mauvais. Ohhh, si il savait, il ne vous laisserait jamais partir ! Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais… »

Draco s'empressa de l'interrompre. « C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu ailles au manoir, me chercher de quoi manger pour survivre quelques semaines et des vêtements de rechange. Mais fait vite, nous devons partir avant la tombée de la nuit. »

L'elfe semblait loin d'être convaincue. « Mais, mais… »

« Ecoute Kanye, tu n'as rien à craindre. Une fois mes affaires ici je te libèrerais et tu pourra te rendre a Hogwarts. Tu seras sûr là bas. »

La créature regarda quelques instants son jeune maître et lu la détermination dans son regard argenté. Vaincue, elle hocha la tête et disparut.

Harry, lui, n'avait écouté que d'une oreille, toujours confus. Il regardait le jeune homme blond à coté de lui, la lèvre fendue et la pommette légèrement bleutée, rapetissant les livres sur le banc avant de les enfouir dans ses poches. Il l'avait aidé ? Draco Malfoy l'avait aidé ? Mais pourquoi? Il l'aurait plutôt imaginé à être du genre de se demander si il devait le réveiller pour lui rire au nez ou le laisser dormir et admirer le spectacle.

Il observa le blond quelques instants encore, avant qu'un léger sourire ne s'insinue sur ses lèvres. Draco Malfoy l'avait aidé au péril de sa beauté ! Ron n'en croirait jamais ses oreilles ! Il en aurait rit si la situation n'avait pas était si délicate. Immédiatement son regard se durcit. Draco Malfoy allait l'aider au péril de sa vie. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais savoir le blond en danger par sa faute le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa Némésis déciderait de tout laisser tomber, sa famille, son honneur et son avenir. Tout ça pour lui… Non, pas pour lui ! Pour toute la communauté sorcière. Il devait pourtant savoir que même malgré cela on ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts…

Harry soupira. Il lui était reconnaissant pour tout ça, mais il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Après tout, il n'avait jamais dit merci à Malfoy. Se balançant inconfortablement d'un pied à l'autre en se tortillant les mains, il assembla tout son courage.

« Malfoy, je… » L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogatif. Harry rougit légèrement et détourna son regard. « Je voulais te dire merci… » souffla t-il finalement.

Draco le dévisagea quelques instants, avant de répondre d'une voix calme. « Les mots ne servent à rien Potter, les valeurs d'un homme se mesurent par ses actes. »

Entendant cela, le brun redressa la tête, ancrant son regard à celui du Slytherin. Puis il sourit, reconnaissant ses propres paroles. Etonnamment, le blond lui rendit son sourire, avant de se ressaisir et de se tourner prestement vers le banc, les joues légèrement enflammées.

Harry le regarda quelques instants encore, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver mignon lorsqu'il perdait ses moyens.

_Mignon ! Il n'avait sûrement pas pensé ça! Bouffon oui, c'était sûrement le mot qu'il cherchait._

Se raclant la gorge il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère. « Sais tu au moins comment sortir d'ici ? » demanda t-il casuellement.

« Non. »

Harry faillit s'étouffer. « Pardon ? »

« Non, Potter, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment sortir d'ici. »

Harry le regarda complètement abasourdit et bégaya. « Mais… Mais… Mais ça va pas non ? T'as cru qu'on était au cirque où quoi ! Tu crois que parce que _Monsieur_ Malfoy a décidé qu'on allait sortir de là, hop, c'est fait ? Il y a probablement des dizaine de gardes la dehors et pis jte parle même pas du nombre de sorts de protection et… »

« Potter. Potter ! J'ai compris, c'est bon ! Tu me prends pour un imbécile où quoi ? », l'interrompit Draco, agacé. « Ce bâtiment date environ du XIIIème siècle. A cette époque tous les sorciers avaient des passages secrets partant des cachots et menant vers l'extérieur. »

Harry le détaille d'un air dubitatif. « Et d'où monsieur sait tout ça ? Monsieur est historien maintenant ? Et pis qui te dis que c'est bien des sorciers qui ont construit cet endroit ? »

Draco le regarda, exaspéré. « Potter, t'es bête où tu le fais exprès ? Tout le monde sait que c'est au XIIIème siècle qu'a commencé l'inquisition médiévale. Tous les sorciers, en plus des sorts de protection et d'antidétection entourant leur demeure, avaient des passages secrets, en cas d'une fuite impromptue. De plus, l'église n'était pas leur seul ennemi, ces passages ont donc toujours eu leur utilité. D'où le fait que je pense qu'il y en a au moins un ici encore plus au moins entretenu. Et pour ce qui est de l'âge de cette bâtisse, il suffit de regarder l'assemblage des pierres et la construction des cachots. »

Harry le regarda bouche bée, alors que Draco poursuivait sa litanie. « Et pour ce qui est du fait que ce soient des sorciers qui aient construits cet endroit, je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était lui où Malfoy venait d'entièrement se contredire ? « Mais si c'est pas des sorciers qui sont à l'origine de ce bâtiment, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de pass… »

« Ts ts ts Potter. J'ai dis qu'ils ne l'avaient pas construits, pas qu'ils n'en n'étaient pas l'origine. Crois tu vraiment que des sorciers se rabaisseraient à construire leur propre demeure ? Ils avaient des esclaves moldus, bien entendu. » lâcha t-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

« Et tu te demandes sûrement d'où je sais que ce sont bien des sorciers qui sont à l'origine ? » Harry hocha lentement de la tête. « Et beh c'est tout simple. Voldemort n'aurait jamais choisit un endroit construit pas des moldus. D'autres questions ? » Harry secoua prestement la tête, la bouche toujours légèrement entrouverte. Draco sourit d'un air très satisfait et enfoui le dernier livre dans sa poche.

« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'inspecter ces cachots. » Ceci dit il extirpa le trousseau de clés de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte.

Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas à l'extérieur qu'une lueur bleue parsemée de scintillements argentés les enveloppa tout deux et l'instant d'après Harry se retrouva collé à Draco.

Ils regardèrent tous deux leurs poignets d'un air ébahit. Ceux-ci étaient auréolés d'une faible lueur argentée, qui peu à peu se dissipa, les laissant tout deux dans le couloir, à l'extérieur de la cellule.

Draco fut le premier à se ressaisir. « Ha merde, je l'avait complètement oublié celui là… », soupira t-il, excédé. « On a pas trop le choix, va falloir chercher à deux. »

Ceci dit il saisit le brun par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres des cachots.

**oOMOo**

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils parcouraient les souterrains, lorsqu'une voix interrompit le silence oppressant.

« Je… peux peut-être vous aider ? » Les deux garçons sursautèrent et firent volte face, les traits figés par l'horreur. Draco braqua immédiatement sa baguette sur le nouvel intrus et fit un pas en avant, couvrant Harry de son corps.

Celui-ci dévisagea le blond, étonné par ce geste spontané. Il était sur que le Slytherin n'avait même remarqué ce qu'il venait de faire.

Mais à son tour il fit un pas en avant, se mettant à la même hauteur que sa Némésis. Il n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse qu'il fallait secourir et il n'allait sûrement pas monter sa peur face à …

« Pettigrew ? » Le nom avait franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Devant eux, se découpant parmi les ombres, se trouvait bel et bien la forme frêle et tremblante de Peter Pettigrew. Mais, chose qui étonna Harry, il n'avait pas sa baguette en main.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? », cracha t-il, s'avançant vers lui d'un pas menaçant. Pettigrew s'agita quelque peu.

« Je… Je suis venu vous aider… » concéda t-il finalement, observant le survivant d'un œil craintif. Celui-ci explosa de rire. « Nous aider ? » demanda t-il, moqueur. Puis son ton changea du tout au tout. « Malfoy, tue le. » Il sentit le corps du blond à ses cotés se crisper et il cru pendant un moment qu'il allait se défiler, que peut-être après tout, tout ceci n'était qu'une grosse mascarade.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, le blond fit un pas en avant et réaffirma sa prise autour de sa baguette, fronçant les sourcils. « Avada Ke… »

« NOON ! » s'écria l'homme en noir, se jetant aux pieds d'Harry. « Non ! Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça. Je… je peux vous aider. S… Sans moi vous ne sortirez jamais vivant d'ici. »

Harry fit un pas en arrière et posa sa main sur celle du blond, le faisant quelque peu baisser son arme. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Soulagé, l'homme à leurs pieds se releva quelque peu. « Les cachots sont un véritable labyrinthe. Je peux vous indiquer le bon chemin. Et puis j'ai ceci… » Disant cela il enfoui ses mains dans ses poches et immédiatement les deux garçons réagirent, pointant de nouveau leur baguette sur le Deatheater, la main d'Harry toujours sur celle du blond.

Pettigrew leva immédiatement les mains au ciel, prouvant qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Il tenait un parchemin dans l'une d'entres elles, mais ce fut un scintillement qui attira l'attention d'Harry.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il, désignant le petit objet dans la main droite de l'homme d'un signe de la tête.

« C'est une sorte d'antidétecteur. Vous êtes couverts de sorts de repérage, pistage et bien d'autres encore. Croyez vous sérieusement que le Lord vous aurait laissé sans surveillance ? »

Draco hoqueta. « Sa Seigneurie ne me faisait pas confiance ? », s'exclama t-il, outré. Harry le dévisagea du coin de l'œil. « Euh… On peut pas dire qu'il ait eu tort. » Draco le fusilla du regard. « Enfin bref, comment il marche ce bidule alors ? »

Pettigrew se releva entièrement, bien conscient de la baguette rivé droit sur son cœur.

« C'est une bague. Tant que l'un de vous la porte, elle brouillera les signaux. Vous ne devez simplement pas trop vous éloigner l'un de l'autre. »

Leurs yeux se posèrent sur leurs poignets liés. « C'est pas trop comme si on avait le choix… » murmura Draco, l'air blasé.

Harry lui, observa de nouveau l'homme face à eux, visiblement pas convaincu. « Pourquoi on te croirait ? Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? Pour tester la loyauté de Malfoy. Et puis comment as-tu su où on se trouvait ? »

« Mon garçon, mon garçon… » commença le Deatheater, s'apprêtant à s'approcher du brun. Le regard que celui ci lui lança l'en dissuada aussitôt. « Je… Comme tu le sais, je faisais parti des maraudeurs et il me semble que tu connais très bien l'une de nos inventions. » Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil en agitant le parchemin, tentant de s'attirer sa sympathie. Le survivant ne lui jeta qu'un regard glacé et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Pettigrew déglutit et poursuivi, mal à l'aise. « Tu sais, cette carte, j'y ai participé. Je ne sais trop comment, mais Voldemort a apprit son existence et m'a ordonné d'en faire une identique pour ces lieux. »

Harry blêmit à vu d'œil. _Merde, si c'est le cas, alors sûrement Voldemort sait ce qu'on prépare…_

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon garçon, il ne sais rien. C'est moi qui suis chargé de la surveillance et je n'ai rien dit. »

Le Gryffindor se détendit imperceptiblement. Draco lui, laissa errer son regard de l'un à l'autre, ne saisissant pas entièrement de quoi il s'agissait. « C'est quoi cette carte ? Et c'est qui ces maraudeurs ? »

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il y avait de plus important à savoir. Draco hocha la tête et regarda de nouveau Pettigrew. « Pourquoi tu nous aides ? »

Cette fois si, l'homme à la stature frêle dévisagea le survivant. « Une vie pour une vie. » répondit-il calmement.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent légèrement. « Tu sais que si jamais il l'apprend, il te tuera. »

Pettigrew hocha la tête. « Je sais. Mais une dette de vie est une dette de vie et peut-être que… peut-être que d'où il est, James me pardonnera... » Sa voix se brisa et il baissa les yeux.

Harry le détailla d'un air étrange. Puis il se mit à marcher, dépassant l'homme sans un regard, alors que Draco se saisit de la bague et du parchemin au passage. Arrivé au bout du couloir, le brun s'arrêta un instant et sans se retourner il murmura doucement : « Peut-être que oui. »

Puis il disparut, le blond à sa suite, laissant derrière lui un homme brisé, accablé de regret et de culpabilité, à qui on venait de donner un petit peu d'espoir.

**oOMOo**

Quand ils arrivèrent à nouveau à leur cellule, Kanye les attendait déjà, un sac à dos à ses pieds.

« Draco Malfoy Sir ! » s'écria t-il en les voyant arriver. « Draco Malfoy Sir, Kanye a préparé ce que vous aviez demandé ! Kanye a aussi mit votre épée dans le sac ! » couina t-il, attendant la réaction favorable de son maître. Draco lui sourit et le remercia.

« Tu manie l'épée Malfoy ? » demanda Harry, interloqué. Le blond lui jeta un regard hautain. « Oh, ne te l'avais je pas dit ? Eh bien oui, je manie l'épée. Le tir à l'arc aussi. Il est tout à fait normal pour un pur sang de maîtriser plusieurs armes, cela va de soi. » Une expression hautement autosatisfaite se peigna sur son visage.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait pu s'y attendre. Il observa le Slytherin qui s'était mit à farfouiller dans le sac, en extirpant un t-shirt blanc sans manche.

Le t-shirt dans les mains, il se tourna vers Kanye, qui se balançait inconfortablement d'un pied à l'autre, l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

Draco hésita quelque peu avant de se pencher vers lui, comme en proie à un conflit intérieur. Il savait qu'une fois libre l'elfe pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais il savait aussi que l'elfe l'aimait et qu'il ferrait probablement ce qu'il lui demanderait.

Décidé, il lui posa le vêtement dans les mains. « Je sais que maintenant tu es libre et que tu peux faire ce qui bon te semble, mais s'il te plaît, rends toi à Hogwarts et préviens Dumbledore de ce qui s'est passé. Dis lui que nous nous sommes enfuis et que nous allons essayer de revenir à l'école. »

Kanye hocha la tête et renifla, les yeux pleins de larmes. Harry se rappela subitement de sa vision et s'approcha à son tour.

« Kanye ! Dis lui… Dis lui que Hogwarts va se faire attaquer et… et dis lui que Cho et Padma sont mortes… » Sa voix se brisa et il baissa les yeux, chassant les larmes amères qui menaçaient de le submerger. Draco le regarda stupéfait. « D'où est ce que tu… ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. », le coupa le brun d'une voix sèche.

Draco fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. « De toute façon ça ne m'intéresse pas. », signala t-il d'un ton désinvolte, dépliant le parchemin qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains. _Menteur ! Et comment que ça l'intéressait !_

Curieux, Harry se pencha au dessus de son épaule et contempla la carte qui s'offrit à eux. Elle ressemblait énormément à celle que lui-même possédait de Hogwarts, avec ces empreintes de pas cachetées de leur nom mouvant sur le papier jauni.

Draco regardait la carte d'un air stupéfait. « Wow, ça c'est une invention…! » murmura t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre. Puis son regard redevint sérieux et il parcouru la carte des yeux.

« On est là ! » s'exclama t-il, pointant leurs étiquettes de l'index. « Et là se sont les passages… Celui la est condamné… Et celui la semble effondré... Peut-être celui la ? Non, à en croire les petits éclairs, il doit être bloqué par un sort… » Harry regarda les petits éclairs. Cette carte semblait plus détaillée que la sienne.

« Que penses tu de celui là ? » demanda t'il, désignant un point sur la carte. Draco le regarda d'un air pensif. « Oui, oui, on dirait que celui là est faisable. Et en plus… » Son regard se leva et se posa sur le mur en face de leur cachot « … il est juste là. »

**oOMOo

* * *

**

**A/N :** Pfiouuu… Voila, la fin du chapitre le plus long de tous jusqu'à maintenant… Il ne voulait tout simplement pas s'arrêter, j'ai même du le couper plus tôt que ce que j'avais initialement prévu…

Les choses commencent enfin à bouger. Je sais que ça a mit du temps, mais je le voulais comme ça. Je pense que c'était nécessaire, ce ne serait pas crédible que Draco change si rapidement…

En tout cas il n'en manque pas une pour se la jouer intello dans toutes les situations ! Lol ! Et pis il va pas hésiter à faire le beau avec son épée non plus, hehehe ! (Bon d'accord, il aura pas vraiment le choix, mais chut ! C'est un secret !)

Ensuite Pettigrew… Je voulais lui donner un rôle important. Il est prêt à se sacrifier pour payer ses fautes et se faire pardonner, et je trouve ça vraiment noble de sa part. Je sais pas, il me fait un peu pitié, malgré le fait qu'il ait été une belle ordure par le passé…

Et pour ceux qui se demandent le pourquoi du comment de la scène de torture détaillée, beh c'est parce que je voulais qu'on voit un peu à quel point Voldemort est mauvais et tordu. Je sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve qu'il doit quand même y avoir une bonne raison pour que les gens aient peur rien qu'à l'entente de son nom. Je ne retrouve pas cette raison dans les livres et encore moins dans le film (ou il est plutôt un psychopathe bienheureux…). Je montre donc un peu le degré de sa perversion et de son obsession de Harry. Il veut vraiment _tout _lui prendre. Euh, enfin bref, voilà quoi…

A partir du prochain chapitre ça va être un peu l'aventure dans la forêt interdite (un peu beaucoup même) et surtout, surtout, le rapprochement de nos deux héros. Nihihihiii !

Alors à la prochaine !

Bisouille toute baveuse à tout le monde (et n'essayez pas de l'éviter, elle est munie d'un sort de pistage, nihihihi.)

Lynouuuuuuuuu

**PS :** N'oubliez pas, se serait vraiment gentil si quelqu'un pouvait se proposer comme beta… -fait yeux du chat botté- Siouplait ?


	11. Escape Part I

**A/N:** Voici enfin le chapitre 10! Je suis désolé, il s'est fait attendre, et cette fois ci je n'ai vraiment pas de bonne excuse... -rougit-

Un grooos merci à **Zoprac**, qui a bien voulu prendre le rôle de béta! Mici mici mici! -fait bisou (sur la bouche :P)-

Merci à **Levia** aussi, qui m'a aidé à concrétiser mes idées à quelques endroits de ce chapitre!

Sur ce, enjoy...

_

* * *

_

_Draco regardait la carte d'un air stupéfait. « Wow, ça c'est une invention…! » murmura t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre. Puis son regard redevint sérieux et il parcouru la carte des yeux._

_« On est là ! » s'exclama t-il, pointant leurs étiquettes de l'index. « Et là se sont les passages… Celui la est condamné… Et celui la semble effondré... Peut-être celui la ? Non, à en croire les petits éclairs, il doit être bloqué par un sort… » Harry regarda les petits éclairs. Cette carte semblait plus détaillée que la sienne._

_« Que penses tu de celui là ? » demanda t'il, désignant un point sur la carte. Draco le regarda d'un air pensif. « Oui, oui, on dirait que celui là est faisable. Et en plus… » Son regard se leva et se posa sur le mur en face de leur cachot « … il est juste là. »_

**Chapter X**

**Escape Part I**

Harry regarda le mur d'un air curieux. A priori, il n'y avait rien à voir, peut-être le passage ne se situait-il pas exactement à cet endroit. Mais lorsqu'il vit le blond s'avancer dans le couloir et tâter le mur à la recherche d'un quelconque mécanisme, il fit de même.

Ils cherchèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes, laissant courir leurs doigts fins et pâles sur les pierres rêches et sombres, autour des torches et de leurs fourreaux en acier, tâtant chaque protubérance, chaque creux à le recherche d'un quelconque indice.

Plus ils poussaient leurs recherches, plus Harry remarquait que certaines pierres semblaient gravées. Il les gratta de l'ongle pour les débarrasser des saletés et impuretés qui s'y étaient incrustées et resta quelque peu interloqué. Les gravures représentaient des serpents, enroulés sur eux même, la bouche béante et menaçante. Il y en avait sur plusieurs pierres et peu à peu une idée germa dans son esprit. C'était trop pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence.

Effleurant le serpent le plus proche du bout des doigts, il commença à lui parler, se sentant nettement moins stupide que lorsqu'il en avait fait de même, pour la première fois, lors de sa deuxième année. Il ignora le sursaut du blond à ses cotés.

Celui-ci regarda le jeune homme, fasciné. Il savait que le survivant parlait fourchelangue, il en avait fait les frais par lui–même, lors de leur duel sorcier en deuxième année. Mais là c'était totalement différent. Voir le brun émettre cette multitude de son assibiles et suaves était captivant, envoûtant et terrifiant à la fois.

Il l'observa caresser la roche des doigts, passant d'une pierre à l'autre, susurrant toujours dans cette langue ensorcelante. Il frissonna malgré lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver cela excitant.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'insurger face à la traîtrise de son esprit, un mouvement au niveau de la paroi attira toute son attention. Les pierres que le brun venait d'effleurer commençaient à bouger, se déplacer et se ranger en un désordre ordonné et à peine quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux devant un trou béant qui s'enfonçant profondément dans les ténèbres.

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé et le regard ébahi que le Slytherin lui lançait ne fit qu'accentuer cette sensation.

Draco se ressaisit rapidement et se recomposa un visage. Pas question de montrer à sa Némésis qu'il était impressionné.

Se tournant vers le brun il haussa un sourcil.

« Fourchelangue ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. Visiblement le sombre seigneur s'est gardé une échappatoire rien que pour lui. »

Harry roula des yeux. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Comme si le blond allait le complimenter.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à simplement détailler le trou devant eux, avant que Draco ne se détourne subitement pour se diriger à l'intérieur de leur cellule, tirant Harry à sa suite.

Il balança son sac sur une épaule, se saisit des dernier livres encore sur le banc et de sa boîte en bois de rosier, puis balaya le cachot du regard, s'assurant qu'il n'oubliait rien. Harry était à quelque pas de lui, savourant ces derniers instants où ils pouvaient être séparés l'un de l'autre, avant que Draco ne franchisse à nouveau la porte et qu'ils soient de nouveau liés.

Ils firent face à l'orifice béant et Draco se passa la bague que Pettigrew leur avait donné au doigt, avant de murmurer un faible Lumos. Puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres.

**oOMOo**

Le chemin s'avéra plus difficile que prévu, le couloir étant par endroits à moitié effondré, rendant leur périple plus difficile.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, mis à part le son de leurs pas se répercutant sur les parois rocheuses et celui, plus lointain, de l'eau courante. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus sous terre, le sol ne faisant que s'abaisser et Harry commençait à se demander où ce passage allait bien pourvoir les mener.

Il allait faire part de ses pensées au blond, lorsque soudainement le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et qu'il se sentit tomber. Tout bascula autour de lui avant que, deux secondes après, le monde ne se stabilise de nouveau.

Ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide, un vide du noir le plus complet. Lentement il regarda vers le haut et il vit Malfoy, accroupit au bord de se qui semblait être une sorte de puit, le retenant par le poignet.

« Bordel Potter, ça t'arrive jamais de regarder où tu marches ! Si tu tiens tant à mourir, fais le tout seul et ne m'entraîne pas avec toi. », siffla t-il entre ses dents. Harry soupira de soulagement. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il serait heureux qu'il y ait ce lien entre eux.

Draco lui tendit sa main gauche et de sa main libre Harry lui attrapa l'avant bras et lentement le blond commença à le hisser vers le haut.

Une fois le brun de nouveau sur la terre ferme, Draco le relâcha et se laissa tomber vers l'arrière, reprenant sa respiration. Harry fit de même, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait y rester…

Et pourtant, Malfoy l'avait sauvé. _Encore_. Ça commençait à devenir une fâcheuse habitude, pensa t-il.

Se redressant quelque peu, il regarda l'ouverture à ses pieds. Elle n'était pas bien large et s'il avait marché un peu plus à gauche, ou bien à droite, il l'aurait aisément évité. Sa malchance ne l'avait visiblement pas quitté.

Regardant sur sa gauche, il vit Draco se redresser à son tour. D'un accord muet, ils se relevèrent tout deux, Draco ramassa sa baguette au passage. Ils reprirent leur route, en faisant bien attention à éviter le trou cette fois ci et aucun des deux garçons ne remarqua que leur lien s'était quelque peu espacé.

Ils marchaient vite et en silence, sachant que chaque minute comptait. Qui sait quand quelqu'un se rendrait compte de leur disparition. Cela pouvait aussi bien être en ce moment même que dans quelques heures. Viendrait alors une chasse à l'homme et Draco ne tenait vraiment pas à être retrouvé après ce qu'il avait fait.

Au bout de ce qu'il leur sembla être une éternité, ils parvinrent à distinguer une faible lueur, autre que celle qui émanait de la baguette.

Inconsciemment ils pressèrent le pas, une sensation grandissant dans leurs poitrines. Plus ils approchaient de la source, plus cette sensation s'agrandit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent finalement à l'air libre, tout deux un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Ils avaient réussi, ils étaient libres !

Harry autorisa enfin l'espoir qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps à le submerger. Malfoy n'avait pas menti, il l'avait bel et bien sorti de là. Leur situation n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée, mais c'était tout de même un grand pas vers l'avant. À nouveau, bien qu'imperceptiblement , l'espace entre leurs poignets s'élargit.

Il détailla les alentours. Ils étaient dans une sorte de ravin, au pied de deux énormes falaises, s'élevant face à face, à une hauteur de plus de cent mètres. L'air était frais et humide et la lumière peu abondante, mais il faisait bien plus clair que dans ce passage oppressant. En regardant vers le haut, Harry vit que le ciel était vif et dégagé. La journée semblait déjà bien avancée. Leur troisième jour hors de Hogwarts, pensa t-il, amer. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient quitté l'école depuis tellement plus longtemps…

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent le plus vite possible, ou sinon tous leurs efforts auraient été en vain.

Il fouilla ses robes, à la recherche de sa baguette, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des jours. Depuis le jour où Draco l'avait livré aux Mangemorts. Il se tourna vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il est advenu de ma baguette ? C'est toi qui l'as ? »

Draco le détailla quelques instants, avant de lentement secouer la tête.

« Ils l'ont brisée. Tu n'étais pas sensé t'en resservir un jour. »

Cette révélation fut comme un coup dans l'estomac pour Harry. Brisée. Elle avait été brisée, tout simplement. La preuve la plus tangible pour lui qu'il appartenait au monde sorcier.

Il déglutit péniblement, tentant de chasser les sentiments que cela occasionnait en lui. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un bout de bois, rien d'irremplaçable.

Il avait beau se dire cela, au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était unique, mise à part sa jumelle, et jamais plus il ne trouverait une baguette plus adaptée à lui que celle-là.

Bien malgré lui, il sentit une vague de haine envers Malfoy le submerger. C'était de sa faute. Il avait beau l'avoir libéré, il ne restait pas moins responsable de ce qu'il avait fait.

Serrant les poings et les mâchoires, il se tourna de nouveau vers le blond, fermement décidé à ne pas se disputer. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Draco le dévisageait d'un air étrange, comme attendant une quelconque réaction. Probablement ses pensées suivaient-elles le même cours que les siennes et le fait qu'il soit si facilement cernable l'enragea encore plus.

« Est-ce que tu sais utiliser le 'Pointe au Nord' ? », demanda t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Pff, Potter, si quelqu'un comme toi y arrive, je pense que ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi. »

Harry ne sut s'il devait lui être reconnaissant de faire comme si de rien était, ou bien s'insurger face à ce ton désinvolte. Il était reconnaissant au blond de le traiter comme si rien entre eux n'avait changé, lui donnant ainsi quelque chose de tangible à quoi se raccrocher, alors que tout autour de lui changeait à une vitesse affolante.

La voix calme et légère de sa Némésis le tira de ses pensées et lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau vers elle, il vit la baguette du blond tournoyer plusieurs fois sur elle-même, avant de s'arrêter, la pointe dirigée vers le Nord.

Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve.

Il se rappelait presque parfaitement la carte qu'il avait vue lors de sa dernière vision et décidé, il rouvrit les yeux.

« Par là », désigna t-il, se mettant à marcher du coté qui se rapprochait le plus de l'Est.

« Et d'où tu sais que c'est par ici ? » demanda Draco.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« De quoi ?! » Il tira sur son poignet et tout deux s'arrêtèrent. « Eh bien moi je crois que ça me regarde. Que ça me regarde beaucoup même. Je suis tout de même perdu au beau milieu d'une forêt extrêmement dangereuse avec pour seule compagnie un Gryffindor bigleux et débile, alors oui, je crois que ça me regarde !!! » Il criait à présent et le brun le fusilla du regard.

« Et moi je dis que ça ne te regarde pas ! » Lui aussi criait, leurs voix se répercutant contre les parois rocheuses, s'élevant vers le ciel.

Immédiatement le regard de Draco se fit menaçant. « Écoute moi bien Potter », siffla t-il. « Je veux bien ne pas te demander d'où tu sais pour l'attaque imminente de Hogwarts ou encore la mort de cette Ravenclaw et l'autre Gryffindor, mais là je suis désolé, je veux savoir. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de marcher je ne sais combien de temps dans la mauvaise direction, avant que Oh Saint Potter ne se rende compte qu'il s'est trompé ! »

Le survivant le dévisagea quelque temps d'un air mauvais avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent et qu'il soupire d'un air résigné. Il avait raison, ils étaient deux maintenant. Le Slytherin risquait tout ce qu'il possédait en le sauvant et même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, il savait que le blond avait le droit de savoir.

« Alors ? » le pressa Draco, croisant un bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry inspira profondément. « Je… Je l'ai rêvé. », lâcha t-il finalement.

« Pardon, mais quoi !? » demanda Draco, incrédule.

« Je l'ai rêvé, d'accord ! » Harry haussa le ton bien malgré lui. Parler de ses visions n'était pas chose facile. Elles étaient trop intimes, trop horribles et à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il avait l'impression que les ténèbres revenaient, s'érigeaient autour de lui pour finalement l'engloutir, le maintenir à jamais dans ce monde peuplé de cauchemars.

Même lorsqu'il faisait le compte rendu de ses visions au près de Dumbledore, ce n'était jamais autrement que par l'intermédiaire d'une pensine. D'une part pour ne pas perdre des détails qui pour lui pourraient paraître insignifiants, mais surtout pour ne pas le forcer à revivre tout ça une seconde fois.

Harry secoua la tête. Tout ceci ne servait strictement à rien pour l'instant, une pensine était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir. Inspirant profondément, il s'apprêta à décrire sa vision au Slytherin, évitant pertinemment son regard. Il allait lui dire le strict nécessaire, rien ne l'obligeait à tout lui dévoiler. Ils avaient beau être dans la même galère maintenant, Harry ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance.

« Je… Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de la potion des visions ? », demanda t-il finalement, alors qu'il se remettait à marcher.

Draco secoua la tête, mais le suivi néanmoins. Le nom avait beau lui sembler familier, cela ne lui disait rien.

« C'est une potion qui m'aide à renforcer ce lien entre moi… et Voldemort. » Les yeux de Draco se portèrent immédiatement sur la cicatrice du survivant et inconsciemment celui-ci y porta la main, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« Elle me permet de me glisser dans son esprit, en quelque sorte. De voir ce qui s'y trouve, mélange de ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'il est en train de faire ou bien de ce qu'il compte faire. Passé, présent, futur, à moi de déterminer de quoi il s'agit. Moi ou Dumbledore… »

Draco le regarda bouche bée. Alors comme ça Potter se faufilait régulièrement dans l'esprit du sombre seigneur ? Et ce sous l'insistance de ce vieux fou?

Peu à peu, ce qui lui semblait auparavant un vague souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il connaissait cette potion, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Et il était sur que ce quelque part n'était pas dans un livre pour petits enfants.

« Combien de fois ? » demanda t-il brusquement.

« …Quoi …? » Harry le regarda, confus.

« Combien de fois tu te retrouves dans son esprit ? »

Harry détourna son regard, gêné. Il ne savait pas si il devait lui dire la vérité ou bien lui mentir, comme il avait mentit à Ron et Hermione en leur disant que ça n'arrivait pas souvent, sachant pertinemment qu'ils se seraient trop inquiété sinon, qu'ils en auraient voulu à Dumbledore alors que cela avait été son choix.

Mais ce n'était pas Ron et Hermione, c'était Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy ne s'inquièterait jamais pour lui.

« Chaque nuit… plus ou moins. », murmura t-il finalement.

« Chaque nuit !?! », s'exclama Draco, son ton ahuri prenant le brun complètement au dépourvu. « Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! Tu connais les risques de cette potion ? Dumbledore ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

Harry le regarda, incrédule.

« Je… euh… »

Mais le blond l'interrompit d'un geste agacé. « Potter, la potion des visions n'est pas matière à faire mumuse. C'est pas pour rien qu'elle est qualifiée de magie noire. Crois tu vraiment que Tu-Sais-Qui ne se rendra pas compte de ta présence dans son esprit ?»

« Écoute, Malfoy, je sais très bien les risques que j'encours… »

« Non, Potter, toi écoute. Tu ne sais rien du tout. Une fois que le seigneur des ténèbres se sera rendu compte de ta présence dans son esprit, il ne tardera pas à l'utiliser à son avantage. Il pourrait facilement te monter de fausses choses ou bien s'en servir comme toi tu t'en sers, pour acquérir des informations sur ton camp, ou sur _nous_. Plus tu t'insinues dans son esprit, plus il sera difficile pour toi de t'en extraire. Pourquoi crois tu que cette potion est interdite !? Combien de gens selon toi en sont mort, coincés à jamais dans les méandres d'un esprit inconnu. Jamais je ne t'aurai cru assez stupide ! Et jamais je n'aurai cru que le vieux fou sacrifierait si facilement son Goldenboy! »

Ils se faisaient face à présent, respirant difficilement. Harry était hors de lui. Non pas parce que Malfoy avait tord, mais parce qu'au contraire, il reflétait exactement ses propres pensées. Il avait conscience des risques auxquels il s'exposait, mais l'entendre ainsi, dans la bouche de sa Némésis, rendait le tout bien plus cruel.

« Je sais très bien ce que je risque, alors ne vient pas m'en parler avec tes grands airs de Mr-Je-Sais-Tout. Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Malfoy !? Qu'est ce que t'en à foutre !? Ce que je fais et le pourquoi ne te regarde pas ! »

Malfoy s'apprêta à répondre, mais il se mordit la langue. C'était vrai, qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis et qu'il devait s'inquiéter pour lui.

Mal à l'aise, ils détournèrent tout deux le regard. Harry n'avait plus envie de parler de ses visions et Draco n'avait plus trop envie de poser des questions.

Finalement, le blond reprit la parole.

« Et… Est-ce que tu sais à combien de kilomètres on est ? Je sais qu'on a prit un Portoloin avec les deux Mangemorts pour se rendre ici, on doit probablement être bien plus loin que lorsqu'on a perdu Hagrid. »

Harry soupira, soulagé que le blond ne pousse pas plus loin l'interrogatoire. Il ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler la carte avec tous ses détails. Il avait bien vu une petite légende, en bas du parchemin.

« Je… Je sais pas… Ça doit faire à peu près 400 km. Plus ou moins. »

Draco sembla réfléchir. « 400 km… C'est faisable en moins de dix jours. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, circonspect.

« Oh Potter, ne me dit pas que même le calcul le plus simple reste un mystère pour toi. Admettons que nous marchons à 5km/h et ce dix heures par jour, ça nous fait facile 50 km par jour. En faire 400 ne nous en prendra même pas dix. »

Harry roula des yeux. Oui, bien sur, il savait tout ça. Mais il savait également que la forêt interdite n'était pas un terrain de jeux et que leur traversée ne serait pas sans embûches. Mais il garda tout ça pour lui. Le dire à voix haute ne ferait que le rendre bien plus réel.

« On ferait bien de se remettre en route, » murmura t-il. « Voldemort ne tardera pas à s'apercevoir de notre absence et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si on est toujours dans les parages. »

Draco hocha de la tête et commença à marcher. Mais au bout de deux pas il se sentit retenu. Agacé, il se retourna vers le Gryffindor.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Potter ? C'est pas toi qui viens de dire qu'on devait foutre le camp le plus vite possible ? »

Harry secoua tout simplement la tête, son regard rivé sur leurs poignets. Draco fit de même et à son tour ses yeux s'élargirent d'étonnement.

« Mais… Comment ? »

« Je… Je sais pas… » répondit le brun, incrédule.

Leurs poignets n'étaient plus collés, mais bel et bien à une bonne dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Il doit bien y avoir une raison, » bredouilla Draco.

Harry s'apprêta à répondre, mais un son strident déchira soudainement le silence, se répercutant à l'infini contre les parois des falaises, semblant venir de partout à la fois. Un signal...

« Merde, déjà ! », s'exclama le blond, paniqué. « Je pensais qu'on aurait un peu plus de temps avant qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent ! »

Se saisissant du poignet du survivant, il fit volte face et commença à courir, toute pensée se rapportant au lien complètement disparue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente une nouvelle fois retenu, Harry ayant fermement campé ses pieds au sol. Furieux, il se tourna vers lui.

« Merde Potter, mais qu'est ce que tu fais !? Ils ont lancé le signal, ils savent qu'on s'est enfui ! »

Harry regarda autour de lui, nerveux. « Oui, oui, je sais ça… », bredouilla t-il. « Mais là on laisse trop de traces. On a beau avoir la bague, elle ne brouillera pas nos empreintes de pas. Ils nous retrouverons en un rien de temps. »

Draco regarda en direction de la faille par laquelle ils étaient sortis, puis laissa lentement revenir son regard vers eux, inspectant le sol. Il parvint à voir distinctement leurs traces de pas et il dut admettre que le brun avait raison. On les retrouverait tout de suite.

« Une idée ? », demanda t-il, se tortillant nerveusement les mains.

Harry ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés, tentant de trouver une solution. Puis, soudainement, il eut une idée.

« Duplique nos chaussures. », s'exclama t-il.

« Pardon.. ? »

« Duplique nos chaussures ! Dépêche, on n'a pas toute la journée ! » Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un quelconque objet ayant plus ou moins la même taille que leurs chaussures. Il se baissa et ramassa plusieurs pierres, les tendant à Draco.

« Tiens. »

Haussant un sourcil Draco fit comme demandé. Un instant après, Harry tenait deux paires de chaussures identiques aux leurs dans les mains.

« Et maintenant tu les charmes pour qu'elles marchent d'elle-même, dans cette direction, » continua le brun, pointant dans la direction opposée à la leur.

Peu à peu, Draco comprit où en voulait venir le brun et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. « Tu me surprends Potter, pas si bête que ça après tout hein ? » lança t-il, narquois, alors qu'il jetait un sort de mobilité sur le double de leurs chaussures.

Harry se contenta de l'ignorer, observant la paire de tennis délabrée et l'autre, en bien meilleur état, s'éloigner, laissant une traînée de traces dans la poussière.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouva en train de courir à en perdre haleine, le blond à ses cotés, un sort de disparition effaçant leurs traces à leur suite.

Ils courraient ce qu'il leur sembla des heures durant, guettant avec appréhension le haut des falaises, trébuchant sur moult roches et pierres, jusqu'à ce que peu à peu, ils virent les falaises s'abaisser, révélant des cimes d'arbres et autres plantes.

Soulagé d'être enfin sorti de ce ravin où on pouvait les apercevoir à des centaines de mètres à la ronde, et ce malgré leurs sorts de désillusionnement, ils s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans l'épais manteau végétal, Harry s'assurant une nouvelle fois de la direction à suivre.

Il allait continuer sa route, mais Draco le retint par le bras, plié en deux, peinant visiblement à reprendre son souffle. Harry remarqua alors que lui aussi était à bout de force et il se laissa tomber à terre, s'autorisant une petite pause.

« Cinq minutes, pas plus. », hoqueta t-il entre deux inspirations douloureuses.

Draco hocha simplement de la tête, fermant les yeux et s'adossant à un tronc d'arbre.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, seul le bruit de leurs respirations saccadées brisant le silence, se mélangeant aux autres bruits, plus multiples et plus discrets, de la forêt. Puis, soudainement, Harry se redressa, alerte.

« T'as entendu ? », souffla t-il.

« Entendu quoi ? »

A nouveau. Un craquement.

« Ça. » Sa voix se fit chuchotement et le blond se releva doucement, pointant sa baguette en direction de la provenance du bruit.

Le craquement se fit plus distinct, se rapprochant peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Puis, lentement, les branches d'un arbuste furent poussées de coté et les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent d'horreur.

« Père ? »

**TBC.**

**

* * *

A/N: **

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour me faire part de vos commentaires! 

Bisous à tous!

Lyn

**RAR des Anonymes:**

**Yohina:** Salut! Mici pour ta review! -fait bisou- Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu et je suis vraiment désolé pour la scène de torture… Pourtant je me suis donné du mal pour ne pas la faire si horrible que ça… lol :P ! Mais bon, tant que la suite t'a plue :P

Oui, c'est vrai, Malfoy qui libère un elfe de maison est une chose qu'on a du mal à croire. J'espère tout de même que c'était assez crédible…. -se ronge les ongles-

Et pour ce qui est de Pettigrew, chui vraiment heureuse que l'idée de son aide t'ai plue

Sur ce, gros gros bisous à toi et à la prochaine!

**Anonyme:** Salut toi! Ta review ma faite trop rire! Tu as raison pour Cho, ce qu'elle a fait lui apprendra à mentir. Je n'avais pas spécialement une dent contre elle (bon d'accord, un tout ptit peu peut-être…) mais il fallait bien que je fasse torturer quelque un... (la bonne excuse)

Mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne méritait pas ça… Enfin, peut-être un ptit peu… Un ptit peu beaucoup même :P

Pour Patil, c'est vrai que ça pouvait paraître surprenant, mais pas inenvisageable. La jalousie, la peur et l'envie de pouvoir peuvent amener une personne à faire bien des choses…

En tout cas chui heureuse que le passage avec Pettigrew t'ai plu! C'est vrai qu'il est horrible et que c'est une vrai plaie, mais lui aussi avait ses raisons d'agir (même si elles étaient bidons…). Pourtant, au fond, je me suis toujours dit qu'il n'était pas entièrement mauvais. Voilà pourquoi je lui donne cette petite chance pour se rattraper (t'inquiète, c'est pas encore fini pour lui. Le pauvre, me fait déjà pitié alors que j'ai même pas encore écrit la scène).

Pour ce qui est de ne pas te prononcer comme béta, rooooh! Moi qui pensais enfin pouvoir percer le secret de ton anonymat, je me suis fourvoyé! Mdrr! Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. J'y parviendrai bien un jour :P

En tout cas vraiment merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu me fasses partager tes impressions.

Gros bisous super baveux inévitables! Nihihihi! (ça c'est pour avoir garder ton anonymat :P)


	12. Escape Part II

**A/N:** Bonjour tout le monde!

Aujourd'hui nous sommes mercredi et je me suis dit que c'était une bonne journée pour poster mon nouveau chapounet! -sourire-

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une agréable lecture!

Enjoy...

* * *

_Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, seul le bruit de leurs respirations saccadées brisant le silence, se mélangeant aux autres bruits plus multiples et plus discrets de la forêt. Puis, soudainement, Harry se redressa, alerte._

_« T'as entendu ? », souffla t-il._

_« Entendu quoi ? »_

_A nouveau. Un craquement._

_« Ça. » Sa voix se fit chuchotement et le blond se releva doucement, pointant sa baguette en direction de la provenance du bruit._

_Le craquement se fit plus distinct, se rapprochant peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Puis, lentement, les branches d'un arbuste furent poussées de coté et les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent d'horreur._

_« Père ? »_

**Chapter XI**

**Escape Part II**

Lucius s'avança, écartant les dernières branches sur son passage, sa baguette pointée bien en évidence sur les deux garçons. Il était vêtue de sa cape de mangemort, la capuche rabattue vers l'arrière révélant ses traits si semblables à ceux de son fils, pourtant figés en un rictus de fureur à peine contenue.

« Draco », lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide entre ses dents serrées. Haine, fureur, déception. Tant de sentiments contenus dans un simple mot.

Harry perçut le léger sursaut du blond lorsque son père l'interpella. Il était terrifié, tout son être hurlait sa peur et Harry cru que lui-même allait défaillir tant son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, faisant douloureusement courir son sang dans ses veines.

Il y avait pourtant cru. Cru qu'ils étaient sortit d'affaire, que leur sortilège brouillerait suffisamment les pistes pour leur donner un tant soit peu d'avance. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il s'autorisait à prendre un peu espoir, celui-ci se faisait briser avant même d'avoir vraiment existé. Lucius ne s'était pas fait berner. Il les avait trouvé et ce si rapidement…

Le cœur serré d'appréhension il détailla de nouveau le mangemort. Lucius s'était avancé et commençait à tracer un large cercle autour d'eux, ne quittant pas un instant son fils des yeux.

« Seize ans durant je me suis efforcé à faire de toi un sorcier digne de porter son nom, le nom des Malfoy. A t'enseigner notre histoire, nos valeurs, ce en quoi nous croyons et ce que nous méprisons. » A ces propos son regard se posa fugitivement sur le survivant.

« Et voila ce que je récolte. Un fils bon à rien, un descendant indigne… »

« Père, écoutez… », amorça le blond d'une voix faible, mais son père le coupa d'un sifflement, le faisant sursauter.

« _Silence! _Comment oses-tu encore ne serait-ce que m'adresser la parole? Je devrais t'achever sur place pour ce que tu as fait. Tu ne nous as apporté que honte et déshonneur, déception après déception. Incapable d'accomplir la moindre tâche t'étant attribuée, d'exaucer les espoirs placés en toi. »

Le mangemort faisait à présent de larges pas autour des deux garçons, peinant visiblement à se contrôler, la colère faisant affluer le sang vers son visage.

« Comment as-tu put à tel point nous trahir? N'as-tu réfléchis ne serait-ce qu'un instant à la conséquence de tes actes? Aux conséquences qu'ils auraient pour ta mère et moi? En ce moment même elle se fait punir pour ton comportement, réalises-tu ce que cela veut dire? » Il marqua une pause, le temps de laisser ses paroles s'insinuer dans l'esprit du jeune garçon.

Harry serra les dents de rage. Comment un père pouvait-il mettre tant de poids sur les épaules de son fils? Le faire culpabiliser au-delà de l'imaginable uniquement pour avoir fait son propre choix. Il avait beau détester Malfoy, jamais il ne souhaiterais à personne d'avoir la mort de ses parents sur la conscience.

Serrant les poings, il détailla le blond sur sa gauche. Celui-ci, habituellement déjà si pâle, était à présent livide. Toute trace de couleur semblait avoir quitté sont visage, faisant ressortir ses mâchoires saillantes, serrées à s'en briser les dents.

Inconsciemment, Harry se rapprocha de lui, tentant de lui apporter du réconfort. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Malfoy craquer, le laisser se faire convaincre par son père de revenir. Leur accord était encore bien trop récent, trop fragile pour résister. En ce moment même sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, il le savait. Un fil tenu par l'héritier des Malfoy.

Lucius aussi semblait le savoir. Cessant de faire les cents pas, il fit face à son fils, le jaugeant de toute sa hauteur.

« Il n'est pas encore trop tard, Draco. Tu peux encore faire marche arrière. Le Lord noir sait se montrer clément… »

Harry renâcla, s'attirant le regard des deux autres hommes.

« Vous n'y croyez pas vraiment! », lâcha-t-il, moqueur. « Vous savez tout comme moi ce qu'il lui fera s'il revient. S'il ne se fait pas tuer, alors au mieux torturer. »

Lucius serra les mâchoires.

« Cela sera sa punition pour avoir trahit notre seigneur. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'enfuir. Qu'il soit reconnaissant que ce ne soit que cela. »

« S'il était resté, votre fils serait probablement mort aussi! Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne le saviez pas! », s'emporta Harry, soulevant leurs poings liés d'un geste furieux. « Vous savez bien qu'il y a bien plus autour de ce lien qu'il ne semble. Vous n'étiez même pas fichu de nous en défaire! »

« Silence », siffla l'homme en noir, mais Harry n'en avait cure, poursuivant d'un ton ironique.

« Votre clémence dépasse mon entendement! S'il était resté, il serait mort et s'il revient, non seulement il se fera torturer, mais en plus il mourra également! Dites-moi donc quels sont les avantages? »

« Silence!», hurla le mangemort. « Espèce d'impertinent, comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi ainsi! Ce qui se passe dans notre famille ne regarde sûrement pas un crétin d'orphelin comme toi.» Il marqua une pause, inspirant profondément en tentant de reprendre quelque peu contenance. Une fois calmé, il reprit.

« D'où connais tu les notions de la famille? Ta mère n'était qu'une putain, une chienne et ton père un... » Il s'interrompit à nouveau, explosant de rire face à l'air furieux du survivant, semblant près à lui sauter à la gorge. Il agita sa baguette devant lui pour l'en dissuader et enragé, Harry serra les poings à s'en cisailler la peau. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Lucius poursuivit, distrait, prêtant peu attention à ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

« Que mon fils meure, que diable, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que notre nom ne soit pas traîné dans le désho... » Il se tut abruptement, se rendant compte de l'étendue de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais trop tard.

Draco était plus que blême, les mâchoires tellement serrées qu'Harry cru entendre ses dents grincer. Il pouvait _sentir _son intérieur se contracter, se geler, une sensation de détresse lui comprimer les poumons à lui en rendre le respiration difficile, alors que le froid se propageait douloureusement à travers chaque partie de son corps, jusqu'à dans ses membres qui commencèrent à trembler légèrement. Il ressentait tout cela comme si c'était son propre corps qui était soumit à ces sensations, lui donnant la nausée et les mains tremblantes.

Et pourtant, il était sûr que cela venait du blond, que c'était lui qui ressentait tout ça.

Il avait mal, tellement mal, et furieux Harry se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme leur faisant face, peinant à parler tant les sentiments du blond l'oppressaient.

« Vous voyez. La vie de votre fils ne vous importe rien. Il n'est qu'un pion parmi d'autres, utile tant qu'il rentre dans les plans, à éliminer s'il fait le moindre faux pas. Est-ce ce que vous appelez l'amour d'un père? Vous vous souciez plus de l'honneur de votre nom et des grâces du sombre seigneur que de la vie de votre fils! »

« Comment oses tu!?! Alors que depuis toujours tu lui as pourri la vie et qu'à présent tu l'entraînes vers une mort certaine! »

« Le seul ici à lui pourrir la vie c'est vous! C'est vous qui l'entraînez vers une mort certaine! »

« Silence!!! », hurla le mangemort.

« Je ne suis pas votre chien! Je n'ai pas à vous écouter! », hurla Harry à son tour, s'avançant vers le mangemort d'un geste provocant, oubliant toute prudence face à cet homme armé.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre! Un monstre avide de pouvoir sans plus la moindre parcelle d'humanité. Pas plus qu'un chien espérant récolter les restes du repas de son maître. »

« Il suffit », tonna le mangemort, pointant sa baguette en plein sur le cœur du survivant, qui se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés « J'avais prévu de te ramener vivant Potter, mais tu ne me laisse guère le choix. »

Horrifié, Harry recula d'un pas.

« Avada Keda… »

« EXPELLIARMUS! »

Avant même qu'Harry ne se rende compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, Lucius se trouva à terre en un enchevêtrement de membres et de tissu, désarmé et évanoui. Le brun vit volte-face et dévisagea le blond, les yeux agrandit de stupeur.

Celui-ci se tenait à ses cotés, le bras tendu droit devant lui, la baguette toujours pointée sur l'homme à terre. Il était toujours aussi pâle, mais ses traits étaient figés en un masque indéchiffrable, son regard dur comme la pierre, ses mâchoires serrées. Puis, lentement, sa main commença à trembler et il abaissa son bras, les yeux toujours rivés sur la forme immobile de son père.

Harry était abasourdit. Il avait bien cru que son heure était venue, mais contre tout attente le blond l'avait sauvé. Il avait levé sa baguette contre son propre père, pour le protéger _lui, _Harry Potter, son ennemi de toujours.

Il contempla le Serpentard, cherchant à analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Comme si le blond avait érigé un mur autour de ses sentiments, y coupant tout accès et le brun se prit à penser que peut-être il n'avait fait que s'imaginer tout ce qu'il avait ressentit à peine quelques instants auparavant.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Depuis que Dumbledore leur avait jeter ce sort beaucoup de phénomènes étranges s'étaient produit et il aurait largement le temps de s'en inquiéter plus tard. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre encore plus de temps. Pas maintenant. Si Lucius les avait retrouvé si facilement, c'est que les recherches avançaient vite. Et plus vite que ça ne lui plaisait.

Hésitant, il reprit la parole.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Draco dévisageait toujours son père, le visage étrangement fermé, vide d'émotions. Puis, sans avertissement, il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la silhouette étendue à terre et la pointa de sa baguette.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent d'horreur. « Euh...Malfoy, je… je crois pas que ce soit né… »

« Imperio »

« ..cessaire… » Soupir. Il avait bien cru que Malfoy se débarrasserai réellement de son père. Il avait beau le détester, il ne lui souhaitait vraiment pas la mort de ses parents sur la conscience. Savoir sa mère torturée en conséquence de ses actes devait déjà être insupportable.

Il n'entendit pas les quelques mots que Draco murmura à son père avant que celui-ci ne se redresse, l'air stoïque, et qu'il ne s'enfonce à nouveau dans la végétation, disparaissant par où il était apparu.

**oOMOo**

Sept kilomètres plus loin, Lucius apparu au milieu d'une large clairière, surplombée par les hautes falaises rocheuses, lançant leurs ombres menaçantes alentour. Le soleil avait déjà commencé sa large course à travers la voûte céleste et caressait de ses rayons la dense végétation s'étirant au pied de ce géant de pierre. On pouvait voir nombre de silhouettes noires s'activer, aboyant des ordres en parcourrant le périmètre, s'enfonçant dans la forêt à divers endroits pour couvrir le maximum de territoire.

L'un des hommes en noir cessa son activité en apercevant Malfoy Senior et se rendit à ses cotés.

«Alors?»

« Il n'y a rien de l'autre côté. Ils sont forcément passés par ici.»

L'homme hocha de la tête et aboya un ordre aux Mangemorts, avant de se détourner et de poursuivre lui aussi les recherches.

Lucius, laissé seul, fut prit d'un léger étourdissement. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent avant de se resserrer, et secouant légèrement la tête comme pour y chasser un brouillard, il se mit en mouvement.

Sept kilomètres plus loin, de l'autre coté du colosse rocheux, deux silhouettes s'enfoncèrent dans les ombres.

**oOMOo**

Cela devait faire quatre heures qu'ils marchaient, le silence interrompu uniquement par le bruit de leurs pas empressés. Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel et Harry s'essuya le front du dos de la main. L'air lui semblait étouffant sous le lourd manteau végétal et le sol accidenté ne facilitait en rien leur avancée.

Il n'avait pas échangé un seul mot avec le blond depuis que celui ci avait lancé l'Imperio à son père. Il arborait toujours le même visage inexpressif, son masque si bien entraîné en place, cachant ce qui se trouvait derrière. Pourtant, Harry saisit la démarche légèrement crispée, la courbe de la mâchoire quelque peu trop saillante. C'était subtil, et pourtant si flagrant et Harry se demanda si c'était à force de passer du temps avec le blond qu'il remarquait ce genre de détails, ou si ça avait toujours était ainsi.

Le Serpentard avait beau agir comme si de rien était, le brun se doutait bien qu'intérieurement ce devait être tout le contraire.

Et il l'admirait. L'admirait de pouvoir garder la tête haute et continuer à avancer, alors que tout autour de lui venait de s'écrouler, que celui en qui il avait toujours cru l'avait ouvertement renié. Il pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer la sensation que le blond avait ressentit en entendant son père dire que sa mort l'indifférait, il l'avait lui-même ressentit. Mais ça n'avait été que durant un court laps de temps et il doutait que pour le blond ce soit pareil.

Rien qu'en essayant de se mettre à sa place il en avait des sensations désagréables à l'estomac.

Il préférait ne pas avoir de père du tout que d'en avoir un comme cela.

Plongé dans ses pensés, il détailla le blond qui marchait devant lui, lui tournant le dos. Il lui rappelait un peu un animal blessé, qui pour se protéger ne montrait aucune faiblesse.

Il avait envi de le réconforter, seulement aucunes des paroles qui lui traversèrent l'esprit ne franchirent ses lèvres. Ce n'était tout simplement pas... normal. Ça ne ferait probablement que les placer dans une situation encore plus étrange et embarrassante. Il était un piètre consolateur et Malfoy n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'il lui parle de son père...

Pourtant, quelque chose l'intriguait.

« Dis... »

Au son de sa voix, le blond sursauta légèrement.

« Tu n'as pas peur que Voldemort sente que Lucius est sous Imperio? » A l'entente du nom de son père, Draco se tendit quelque peu, mais il répondit néanmoins.

« Non. Le sort se dissipera une fois qu'il aura remplit l'ordre que je lui ait implanté dans le cerveau. »

« Mais, est-ce que lui-même ne va pas s'en rendre compte? Qu'il ne se rappelle de rien? »

« Potter, l'Imperio est un sort subtil. »

Et c'était tout. Le blond se détourna et reprit la marche, traînant un Harry quelque peu perplexe à sa suite. Pas de 'quand c'est un pro qui le lance' ou de 'De toute façon je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes'.

L'Imperio est un sort subtil. C'était sensé vouloir dire quoi ça? Que Lucius oublierait? Dans ce cas ce serait un peu comme un Obliviate alors. Mais ça serait suspect qu'il y ait un grand vide dans sa mémoire, il se rendrait immédiatement compte que quelque chose clochait. Ou était-ce possible que Draco l'ait forcé à croire lui-même ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire? Probablement.

Harry cessa de s'interroger sur les subtilités de l'Imperio lorsqu'il vit Draco vaciller.

« Malfoy, ça va? », demanda t-il, inquiet, posant sa main sur son épaule.

Mais le blond la repoussa brutalement et cracha d'un ton qui se voulait acerbe: « C'est bon Potter, lâche moi, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide! »

Harry abaissa lentement sa main et ne rajouta rien. Après tout ce n'était pas son problème si le Serpentard voulait se la jouer guerrier.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois vacillements supplémentaires qu'il insista de nouveau.

« Écoute Malfoy. Tu ferais mieux de… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond s'effondra en face de lui.

« Merde, Malfoy... » fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler avant de s'agenouiller à coté de lui et de le tourner sur le dos, le dégageant quelque peu du sac encombrant qu'il portait depuis le début de leur fuite.

Le Serpentard respirait et bien que sa respiration fut extrêmement lente, elle était régulière. Soulagé, le brun soupira, avant de dévisager Draco plus en détails.

Son teint était encore plus pâle que ce qu'il croyait humainement possible, révélant une multitude de petits vaisseaux sanguins courant sous la peau livide et ses yeux étaient soulignés de grosses cernes noires.

Il semblait exténué. Combien de jours avaient-ils été enfermés dans ces cachots? Trois? Quatre? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus, mais une chose était sure, il n'avait vu le blond dormir à aucun d'entre eux.

Inquiet, il regarda alentour. Le soleil amorçait déjà sa course dans le ciel et les ombres alentour s'étiraient doucereusement. Ils avaient suffisamment avancés pour aujourd'hui, il était temps qu'ils se reposent.

Se saisissant du sac pour le passer sur son dos, il resta un moment interloqué. Ce sac pesait des tonnes! Comment le blond avait-il fait pour le porter pendant toute ces heures de marche? Par cette chaleur? Et si fatigué en plus!

S'il l'avait su, il l'aurait porté lui aussi...

Il regarda le garçon face à lui en fronçant les sourcils. Stupide Serpentard avec sa stupide fierté! Plutôt mourir que demander de l'aide à un Gryffondor, c'est ça? Il serra les dents, incommodé par la sensation que cette pensée déclencha en lui. C'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il soupira, avant de glisser comme il le put ses bras sous la fine silhouette et de se relever péniblement. Malfoy avait beau avoir l'air mince et gracile, il n'était pas des plus légers et le sac encombrant pesant sur son dos ne lui facilita pas la tâche. Il avança de quelques pas et crut défaillir tant ses jambes déjà fatiguées par les heures de marche peinèrent à le soutenir.

Inspirant profondément, il assura sa charge et se retourna. Il lui semblait avoir vu une petite cavité rocheuse, non loin de là, pas bien grande mais suffisamment pour les contenir tous les deux. Au moins serait-il à l'abri.

Lentement, il revint sur leurs pas, détaillant l'escarpement rocheux sur sa gauche. Elle ne pouvait être bien loin. Il lui semblait avoir vu un chêne étrangement formé juste à coté. Un peu comme celui là.

_Oui! Le voilà!_

Accélérant un peu le pas, il se dirigea vers la paroi rocheuse. La cavité était encore plus petite qu'il ne se l'était imaginée, mais allongé il y aurait quand même suffisamment de place pour eux deux.

Il tenta de s'accroupir doucement mais s'affala plus par terre qu'il ne s'agenouilla. Puis il se défit du sac, tenant Draco contre lui. Ça allait être difficile de faire entrer le blond là-dedans...

Se mettant à quatre pattes et portant, traînant et poussant le Serpentard comme il le put, il parvint finalement à les faire entrer tout deux dans la petite grotte.

A bout de force, il s'écroula à coté du blond sans plus de ménagement et tenta de calmer sa respiration erratique. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses muscles était déchiré et il n'avait qu'une envie, fermer les yeux et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Dans un dernier effort il tendit le bras et plaça le sac à dos de manière à ce qu'il bouche l'entrée, les cachant à la vue de quiconque passerait par là, les isolant en même temps du froid qui ne tarderait à venir.

Enfin, il s'autorisa à glisser dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**oOMOo**

Quelque chose le tira de son assoupissement. Un bruit, discret et pourtant insistant, accompagné d'une sensation désagréable au creux de l'estomac. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant de chasser le sommeil qui s'y accrochait encore.

Tout d'abord, il se sentit complètement perdu, ne discernant rien à part les ténèbres autour de lui. Puis, les évènements passés lui revinrent et, soulagé, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était que dans la petite grotte où ils s'étaient cachés, lui et Malfoy.

Alors qu'il allait se tourner vers le blond pour s'assurer de son état, le bruit qui l'avait tout d'abord tiré de son sommeil se répéta.

Intrigué, il tendit l'oreille. A nouveau. On aurait cru un...

Pétrifié, Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de… sanglots?

De Malfoy...?

A présent entièrement réveillé, il resta allongé sur le dos, complètement interdit, tandis que le jeune garçon à ses cotés se laissait aller, tenant d'étouffer ses sanglots pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon de fortune.

La sensation dans son estomac s'intensifia lorsqu'il sentit le blond frissonner en prenant une inspiration tremblotante.

C'est alors qu'il comprit.

Qu'il comprit que cette sensation n'était autre que les sentiments du blond.

Qu'à nouveau, ils s'étaient insinués en lui.

Comme si ceux-ci n'avaient attendu que cette prise de conscience, ils le submergèrent et Harry fut tant frappé par leur intensité qu'il en lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

Douleur, amertume, angoisse et déchirement. Déception et désolation.

Tant de sentiments que le Serpentard s'efforçait à retenir depuis si longtemps.

Il tenta de respirer calmement, trop accablé par ces émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas pour former une pensée cohérente. Il avait l'impression que tout en lui était déchiré, que son coeur et ses poumons étaient pris dans un étau de glace et il dut se retenir pour ne pas gémir.

Il tenta de se concentrer. Si le blond parvenait à lui faire passer ses émotions, même si inconsciemment, alors il devait être possible pour lui de leur bloquer l'accès.

Il essaya de se souvenir des exercices qu'il avait tant haï en cours d'Occlumencie avec Snape. Vidant son esprit de toute pensée, il tenta de se décontracter, d'oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Et contre toute attente, cela fonctionna.

Lentement, la douleur oppressante se retira, jusqu'à n'en laisser qu'un léger arrière-goût.

Il soupira.

Un faible gémissement attira alors à nouveau son attention sur le garçon à sa gauche. Lui ne ressentait peut-être plus tout cela, mais Malfoy oui.

Remuant un petit peu, il se tourna lentement sur le coté. Ses yeux s'étant légèrement habitués à l'obscurité, il parvint à discerner les contours tremblants de sa Némésis.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire…

Il n'avait jamais consolé quelqu'un. De plus, si le blond se trouvait dans cet état, c'était en grande partie par sa faute. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

Hésitant, il tendit le bras.

Malfoy lui tournait le dos, recroquevillé sur lui-même, dégageant une impression de fragilité qui toucha Harry plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre. Doucement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

Ce dernier se figea instantanément. Les tremblements et les sanglots cessèrent et Harry l'entendit retenir sa respiration.

Alors seulement, il commença à paniquer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Comme si le blond avait envie qu'il le console! Il devait réellement avoir l'air idiot, planté là comme un abruti, complètement pétrifié, sa main sur son épaule!

Pourtant, lorsqu'il entendit le blond perdre le combat contre ses larmes et recommencer à sangloter, à sangloter comme un enfant qui n'a pas encore apprit à rougir de ses larmes (1), il se tourna complètement et entoura la silhouette frémissante de ses bras.

Il sentit le blond se crisper, mais contre toute attente il ne le repoussa pas.

Le visage en flamme et le coeur battant, Harry le tint fermement contre lui.

Qui ils étaient et ce qui les séparait n'avait plus aucune importance.

La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que Malfoy avait besoin de quelqu'un.

Et lui était là.

**oOMOo**

**A/N : **Voila, première scène mignonne! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plue, que l'altercation avec Malfoy Senior était crédible, même si elle n'est plus du tout comme je me l'étais tout d'abord imaginé...

En tout cas je pense que Draco à assez souffert à présent et qu'on peu lui pardonner d'avoir trahit Ryrry. Non?

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!

Gros gros bisous à tous!!!

Lyn

**(1) **Cette phrase est plus ou moins reprise du chapitre 16 de « l'Humanité crée l'espoir ». Ma chère et tendre Lulune que j'aime fort a bien voulu me la prêter! -sautille-

**RARs des Anonymes:**

**Ange34: **Bonjour à toi petit ange! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! -sautille- Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu à ce point et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu... -se mordille les doigts-

**Anonyme:** Salut SuperAnonyme! -rire- T'as vu, on y arrive! Je ne sais peut-être toujours pas comment tu t'appelles (j'avoue que ton anonymat est bien gardé -grumble-), mais un surnom c'est comme un nom: P Haha!

Il est vrai que cela est bien dommage que tout ne puisse pas se passer comme dans "Alice au pays des merveilles"... C'est que je kifferai insérer un Chester! -grin- En plus, c'est vraiment un film de pervers! Oui oui, de pervers. Pas pour rien que l'auteur de l'histoire était un pédophile drogué! T'as jamais remarqué toutes les allusions? La mignonne petite fillette blonde, complètement naïve et innocente, qui pousse des petits cris et gémissements fort tendancieux à tout bout de champ et dont on voit sans cesse la culotte? Je te jure, la dernière fois que je l'ai regardé, j'ai halluciné! mdr. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir avant... (peut-ête parce que mon pauvre petit cerveau si chaste et innocent n'avait pas encore fait une overdose de yaoi... Il a été corrompu à la perversion, sniouf...)

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Lucius avait tout à fait le droit d'être là où il était et tant pis si ça fait super coïncidence! XD (lol! Trop no rapport)

Sinon, je suis ravie que mon Draco commence à te plaire (oui oui, t'as dit qu'il était cool! Haha!), même si tu aimes aussi qu'il se fasse rabrouer... TT Sniouf, méchante... (bon, ok, moi aussi j'aime, sinon je l'aurait pas écrit comme ça. : P Mais chut! c'est un secret...)

Par contre j'espère qu'après avoir lu ce chapounet (celui ici maintenant juste en haut là :P) ta colère (ou bien haine, si j'ose dire) aura diminuée. Je pense qu'il a payé pour ses crimes et qu'on peut lui pardonner... Même Ryrry lui a pardonné, la preuve, il le prend même dans ses bras! . -agite drapeau-

Voili voilou, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! (oui, je sais, je n'ai raconté que des conneries complètement insignifiantes, dérisoires, inintéressantes et misérables, mais bon, ça m'amuse XD)

Je t'envoi à nouveau de super bisous mega baveux inévitables, et cette fois ils sont à double tête poursuiveuse et à multicouche de sorts de pistage! Haha, tu ne pourras pas les éviter! -evilgrin-


End file.
